The Truth Hurts
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: Hermione Granger is entering her 7th Year at Hogwarts only to find out that she’s adopted. Struggling to find out who her ‘parents’ are, she’s going to be put to the test this year. What happens when everything you know becomes a lie?
1. Discovering the Truth

**This is going to be an eventual Draco/Hermione, because I'm going to try not to make it too OOC. Be patient, because it will come eventually. Happy reading!**

**Chapter One – Discovering the Truth **

Hermione Granger stared in horror at what was before her. The cold quickly enveloped her and she was shivering in confusion. This had to be a joke, it wasn't possible. The idea of it was preposterous and someone was setting her up for a joke. It must be another one of her father's corny jokes that were so stupid that you had to laugh at. This was definitely something she didn't think was funny. Hermione shut her eyes and opened them again, but she still saw the same thing. Before her was a paper. It was a pink bear and it read 'Congratulations, you've just adopted a baby girl!' It said 'Name: Hermione Jane Granger' and signed by 'Jonathan and Karen Granger' along with the approved signature of the worker who approved the adoption.

This just had to be a joke. That was repeating in Hermione's head constantly. It was impossible really. She had her mother's hair (although her mother had learnt to control the frizz) that was short, her father's hazel eyes, she was built like her mother's petite self and she had her mother's freckles. Hermione was studious like her mother and loved to read like her father, she even danced in the summers because she got her talent from her graceful mother. She was exactly like her parents, Jonathan and Karen Granger, so how was it possible she was adopted?

Let's start from the beginning though. Harry's birthday was coming up in a week and as a present Hermione wanted to give Harry a scrapbook of the people that loved him so he could look at it when he was at the Dursleys. She had planned to put in everyone's baby picture and then start from when they were 11 years old in 1st Year. Hermione had gotten all of the Weasley kids' baby pictures and all she needed to add was hers. She knew that her mother kept the pictures in the basement in boxes, so she went to look for hers. Finally she saw her scrapbook and decided to look at it to see if she could get any ideas to make Harry's better. Right beside her baby picture was the stupid little pink bear that was a complete joke. A little voice though nagged that that was the reason her mother had never let her see her scrapbook when she was younger.

Her parents were out of the house so she put the boxes away and brought the scrapbook upstairs into her room holding it as far away from her like it had a bad smell. Finally she entered her light blue and silver room and practically ran to her phone. Hermione had never called Harry before, but she thought that this was an important time to call him and she knew from Ron's experience what not to do or at least sort of. Looking through a couple of her things, she found Harry's number and dialled it in with trembling fingers. It was after dinner, so she figured it would be an okay time to call.

"Hello?" a high pitched voice answered.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. May I speak to Harry Potter please?" Hermione asked while crossing her fingers.

"I'm sorry he's not -"

"Hello?" Harry asked cutting off what she assumed was his aunt.

"Hi Harry, its Hermione," she said as she heard the other person hang up.

"Hermione? How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long time!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I know. I've ... been a lot better actually. Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked as her voice trembled.

"Would you still be my best friend if you found out I was someone else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, I think I'm adopted."

"Oh... Are you sure?"

"I found this paper in the scrapbook my mother made me. It was a pink bear and it said 'Congratulations, you've adopted a baby girl!' and my parents signed it along with I'm guessing someone who approved it. What do I do?"

"Hermione, its okay I promise. Of course I would still be your friend. We're best friends; nothing could change that no matter what. You're still Hermione Granger and nothing could change that. I think you should talk to your parents though so you can ask those questions I'm sure you're dying to ask."

"I know, but what if they don't love me anymore after this? I'm kind of mad, because they kept this from me for so long! We're going into our 7th Year! Why couldn't they tell me earlier?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they had a reason and anyone would be crazy not to love you. Look at it from their point of view, what if they were scared that you wouldn't think of them as parents anymore and that you would stop loving them?"

"That's crazy, they're my parents! I could never stop loving them! Thanks Harry, for being there for me. I should probably call Ron too to let him know what's going on."

"Yeah that would be a good idea. You're welcome; you're always there for me it's time I return the favour. Talk to your parents Hermione, you need to if you want answers. Call me after okay?"

"I will, I'll talk to you later."

Hermione hung up the phone and collapsed on her bed. Her head was pounding with all the questions she had to ask. Harry was right and no matter how scared and nervous she was to talk to her parents, she would have to. Deciding to write Ron a letter instead of calling him just in case he yelled her ear off if she called him, she grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_'Dear Ron and Ginny, _

_I found out something today that completely surprised me. I found out that I'm adopted. I don't know why this is happening to me right now or why my parents didn't tell me, but it's the truth I'm guessing. My parents didn't tell me, I found out by this paper in my scrapbook saying that I was adopted. It didn't say who my biological parents are or the conditions, I have to talk to my parents about that. I'm scared to talk to them though, I'm used to having all the answers and now I'm scared to get them. What if I find out something that I don't like or that I'm someone I'm not? I guess I just need to be strong and talk to them tonight. I just don't understand because I look exactly like my parents and I act like them too. I need to deal with this as soon as I can, because this is going to eat me up inside until I know the truth. _

_Your best friend, _

_Hermione'_

Walking down the stairs, Hermione went to go find her parents' owl that they used when she was in school. Her name was Harriet after some character in a book her mother was reading. Wrapping the letter around Harriet's leg, she watched her fly towards the sunset carrying a letter where she needed a reply soon. Her parents were arriving soon so she sat on the couch as she watched the sun go down with thoughts whirling in her head. 'Who were my 'real' parents and why did they give me up?' she asked herself. After 20 minutes, she heard her parents enter with grocery bags. After they put everything away, Hermione asked them to sit in the living room with her.

"Mum, Dad, I have a question to ask you," Hermione said quietly.

"What is it honey?" her mother asked.

She took a deep breath, "Am I adopted?"

Her parents quickly put down their tea and her father asked her, "How did you find out?"

Hermione felt her eyes water at the confirmation, "You know how I'm making a scrapbook for Harry? Well I was looking for a baby picture of me and I went to look for it in my scrapbook because you stored the extra pictures there and I saw that paper."

"I told you it was a bad idea to put it there," Jonathan said to his wife.

"She had to find out eventually Johnny. Are you okay Hermione?" her mother asked.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner? Were you guys going to pretend that I wasn't adopted?" she asked.

"Look, you know we love you right?" her mother asked, "We were going to tell you, but it just never seemed to be the right moment. Then you got accepted to Hogwarts and we didn't see you for so long that we didn't want to burst your happiness. No matter who your biological parents are, you're still our daughter, never forget that Hermione."

"I wish you would have told me sooner, because right now it feels like you don't trust me. I love you guys and you're always going to be my parents, but think about my biological parents. I could have maybe spent some time with them too to find out who I am, because right now it feels like my life is a lie," Hermione said as she kept her tears back. She refused to cry.

Her father sighed, "We're sorry Hermione. I'm guessing you want to know what happened. Your mother and I had been married for a couple of years and we wanted to have children. After a year though, we found out that we couldn't have kids and that we would have to adopt if we wanted that possibility. We came home upset and heartbroken with the news and a few days later, a young woman came to our house with an older man who I know now is Professor Dumbledore. They talked about how there was a war brewing and that you were going to be in danger from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or something like that and you needed to be protected. A lot of families had to choose sides and a lot of them had to give up their kids because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was after them to raise them as soldiers. We thought they were crazy because we knew we weren't in a war. That's when they told us that they were wizards. It took them awhile to convince us, but we finally did. They asked us to take care of you and keep you safe, because you would be safe here in the 'muggle' world. I think there might be a charm on you to hide your appearance, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry 'Mione, we should have told you earlier."

"So Professor Dumbledore knew all this time and never told me? I know that I could have been in danger because of Voldemort, but I'm still in danger right now. I'm Harry Potter's best friend who also happens to be muggleborn- Wait, are you saying that at least one of my parents were magical?" she asked.

"Yes, your mother was, but I don't know if your father was a wizard or not," Karen added.

"So all this time at school I've been made fun of for being a muggleborn, no offence to you guys, when I wasn't one all along? That's my luck. Do you know who my biological parents are?"

"Look, we're sorry Hermione. If you would have told us then we would have told you the truth. You never tell us what happens to you at Hogwarts. Don't look at me like that; we both know you leave things out. Anyways, no we weren't allowed to know who your parents are for your safety. She left you a letter though. Let me go get it," my mother told me as she got up.

Hermione sat awkwardly with her dad as they waited for her mum to get back. So, Dumbledore knew who she really was which made her mad. She had the right to know and he shouldn't shield her from things like that just like he does to Harry. Hermione's parents might have been on the Dark Side of the war since she had to be protected and if they were on the Light Side then they would've all gone together. Last but not least, she might have a glamour charm. The only reason she knew about them was because they were in a book next to the polyjuice potion. Hermione couldn't remember what was written and the harder she tried to grasp it, the further it slipped away.

"Here you go dear," her mother said as she gave her the envelope.

All she could say is that it looked new and it was unopened. Since her parents were muggles they couldn't have opened it, so it was unread. Now if only she could make herself open it, then she would know something, but for some reason she couldn't. She had parents, loving amazing parents, so why did she need to find her parents. It was also too soon, her brain was being jammed with so much information; it was hard to keep it straight. Her parents were looking at her with a mixture of emotions she couldn't read and she decided it was enough for tonight. Hermione Granger was tired and didn't feel like getting any more answers or more questions. She would figure them out later.

Standing up she said, "I'm off to bed guys, I'm sorry but this has been a lot of information tonight. I still don't know how I feel about this, but I want you guys to know that you guys are my parents. You raised me to be who I am today and no one else could have done that but you. I love you guys and I don't want this to distance us. Good night."

"Thank you darling," her mother said, "Good night and remember that we love you."

Hermione dragged herself up the stairs, feeling her muscles start to tire one by one. That conversation had lasted a couple hours and she could feel her mind was exhausted with the information she had to sort through tonight. She knew that it seemed like she was handling things well, but in reality, she was pushing all her emotions down, burying them, so she could figure this out. Hermione couldn't risk getting angry or rebellious, because her parents deserved better than that. She couldn't throw away her future and therefore she couldn't risk facing her emotions right now. Noticing an owl outside her window, she let Harriet in and gave her a treat. Opening the letter with shaky hands it said,

_'Hermione, _

_We're sorry that we couldn't be there to help you right now. I can't imagine what you have to go through right now knowing that something that big was hidden from you. We'll always be here for you in case you need a shoulder to cry on. Don't bury your emotions, you need to let them out or else they'll explode and hurt everyone around you. Ron says that there might be a possibility that you're under a glamour charm. He says that it's quite complicated and you need an extremely powerful wizard to cast it along with a potion to take. I can't even imagine having a baby take a potion, so maybe there was another way? Don't freak out too much and remember if you need anyone we're here always. Hopefully you'll find the answers you're looking for, because we know you love to know every detail and fact there is to know about something. Please keep us updated because we don't want you to go through this alone. _

_Love, _

_Ginny and Ron'_

Hermione left the two letters on her desk and crawled into her bed. She was upset, because this was her life. Why did people feel like controlling what happened in her life? She couldn't blame her parents, but a part of her was a little mad at them. They lied about her life and who knows; maybe she wouldn't have gotten made fun of all those years. Hermione remembered crying when she was younger when the Slytherins made fun of her for her heritage. Now those years seemed wasted when they could have left her alone. Hermione fell in a troubled sleep asking herself, 'Who am I?'

**Thank you for reading, please review ********. **


	2. Fake Relationships and Temptation

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm happy that you guys liked it. Someone asked me who her parents are, but you'll figure that out later in the story. I know that there's some Ron/Hermione action here, but trust me, this is the most you'll see out of this story. I actually can't stand Ron, so sorry if he's out of character in this story, he's just hard to write too. The drama should start soon. If you have any questions, private message me! Happy reading! **

**Chapter Two – Fake Relationships and Temptations **

Hermione woke up the next day after a restless night and couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. What does one do when they find out the person they were was a complete lie? Well, that wasn't exactly true. She was still Hermione Jane Granger, but everything that made her who she was, was all a lie. Hermione was a strong, independent, intelligent and respected muggleborn witch who proved to everyone that a muggleborn witch can have as much talent as a pureblood. She worked herself hard to prove to everyone that she could do it and that she could do it better. Everyone else had the advantage of knowing about magic when they were little, but she hadn't had that opportunity. Hermione was a 'mudblood' and she was proud of it, but now she wasn't. Sure, she was still strong, independent, intelligent and respected, but she was no longer a muggleborn. What does one do when they are a muggleborn one day and no longer a muggleborn the next? Was she a half-blood like Harry or a pureblood like Ron? Was her and Ron related?

That last thought was disgusting since she has had a crush on him for ages. He was gentle, kind, understanding (once he got over his quick temper) and funny. The only thing was that her first instinct was to fight with him. If only she could flirt with him like Lavender had, maybe she would be in a different boat. Lavender and Ron had gone out for 4 months, so you never know. Goodness, she was terrible! Here she was thinking of her adoption and she went straight to her feelings for Ron. How did they ever compare? Deciding not to worry about it, she got up and got ready. Her hair was shoulder length long and she let it do what it wanted it to do, which made it still frizzy and untameable. Deciding to reply to Ron and Ginny's letter that she knew Ginny mostly wrote she picked up some parchment and a quill.

_'Ginny and Ron, _

_Thank you for being there for me, I appreciate it. I know Ginny, bottling up emotions aren't good, but you know that that's what I do best and how I deal with things. I wish it was school so that I could have work to take my mind off of it, but since there's nothing and I already finished my summer homework, I can only think of it over and over again. Ron, you were right about the glamour charm. My dad told me that that's what my biological parents/Dumbledore used on me. I don't know how comfortable I feel about that. No matter how much of a crazy beast my hair is, it's still me. When you think of Hermione you think of my hair, it's just natural. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can come down this summer to the Burrow. I hope you understand I just want to spend time with my parents as much as I can. I still love them and I want to make sure they know that before I leave for school. This is our last year and after that it'll be harder to see them. Anyways, enough about me, how's your guys' summer going?_

_With love,_

_Hermione'_

Taking her owl out, Hermione wrapped the letter around Harriet's leg and watched her fly off once more. Glancing down at her desk, she noticed a glaring white. Looking at it, it was the letter from her birth mother. Still curious, but not wanting to deal with it, she picked it up and shoved it into her school trunk. Hermione wasn't sure she'd ever be able to deal with it even though she kind of wanted to know who her parents are. They did give her up, even if it was for the greater good supposedly.

Hermione went downstairs for breakfast and was relieved that her parents were gone. There would be too much tension now, it was like they were unsure how to act around each other and were walking on eggshells. Grabbing some toast and jam, she set it on the counter while she waited for it to go off. Remembering Harry that wanted to know how it went yesterday she grabbed the phone and dialled.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry," Hermione answered.

"Hey Hermione! So how did it go yesterday?"

"It was okay, I guess. My parents confirmed that I was adopted. They said they didn't tell me because it wasn't the right time and because I was always at Hogwarts. It's so stupid."

"Yeah that would be pretty hard. Do you know who your parents are?"

"No, my parents weren't allowed to know so we could be safe. Guess what though," she said sarcastically.

"What?"

"I'm not a muggleborn and Dumbledore arranged the whole thing. I'm so mad, he doesn't have a right to do that kind of stuff and leave me in the dark."

"Wait... what? So you're a pureblood? Dumbledore probably had a good reason Hermione..."

"I don't know if I'm a pureblood. I might be a half-blood like you. I really don't care Harry. He doesn't have the right to mess in other people's lives. He always keeps you in the dark about stuff until it's a really bad time and he has no choice but to tell you like the prophecy."

"I really wish we could find out who your parents are. Do you think Dumbledore would tell you if you asked? Look, Dumbledore had good reasons for that. He didn't want me to have a burden for that kind of thing. Look, I was mad, but there's nothing you can do about that kind of stuff."

"No, he wouldn't tell me. He would say something like, "The world isn't a safe place yet and never will be so no I can't," because that's just who he is. Yeah but don't you notice that when you do find out that you're screwed? Have you ever felt like that?"

"Look, Dumbledore isn't as bad as you're making him out to be. We might be entering into a war so that would put you in danger. Yes I've felt like that, but then I realized that he was right in not telling me sooner."

"Like I'm not in any danger right now! No offence and don't ever change, but Voldemort wants you and I'm one of your best friends who everyone believes is muggleborn. We're both going to participate in this war and what if I die? What if my biological family dies? Then it's too late to find that out. I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go. I have a few things to do today."

"Alright, I'm sorry for making you mad. I understand your reasoning. When we get to Hogwarts, we'll talk to Dumbledore if that's what you really want to do. Goodbye Hermione. Oh by the way, guess who I'm dating?"

"Who?"

"Ginny, I just asked her out when I went to visit her and Ron at the Burrow. Anyways, bye.

"Goodbye Harry and congrats, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks."

Hermione hung up the phone and sighed. She had gotten a little angry over the phone, but who could blame her? Hermione wasn't mad at Harry, but she was at Dumbledore and this surprised her. She's never been angry at a teacher because no matter what she respected their positions. This was different for her though. She felt like she was right. Sure, there was a war coming, but she deserved to have the chance to know who her family was and get to know them before any one of them including her died. Hermione had so many questions like how could you possibly give me up even if I was in danger?

She put her plate away and slumped against the counter trying to decide what to do next. It was the summer and she already did her homework, so what could she do? Like someone had heard her prayers, the doorbell rang. Hermione walked to the door to answer it and when she did, she was surprised. Ronald Weasley was there at her door wearing a goofy smile. Without thinking, Hermione threw her arms around him looking for some much needed comfort. Ron stumbled back a bit, but still held her. They stayed like that for awhile until Hermione pulled away blushing.

"Sorry about that Ron. Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Ron smiled, "You sounded like you needed some company in your letters and a little bit of fun, so here I am."

"Thanks Ron, come in. Yeah, the past couple days have been a little rough and since I'm done my homework, there's nothing to do," Hermione said blushing.

"It's such a typical thing for you to do; I haven't even started my homework. Don't worry, I think we'll figure something to do," he said.

"Shut it Ron! It's not my fault that I don't like doing last minute homework. You should do yours soon by the way. So what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I know, I'll do it soon. You mentioned a swimming pool; did I say that right, last year so maybe you could show me it?" Ron suggested.

"Yes you did, I'm surprised you remembered that. Sure, I'll bring you do you have any trunks?" Hermione said while they walked to her room so she could grab her bathing suit.

"I brought some, so are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Hermione said as she brought them outside.

The walk was actually quite fun and not awkward like Hermione had predicted. It had started out a little quiet, but then Ron started acting like his ridiculous self and Hermione had no choice but to laugh at him. Since then, the conversation had been easy and light, both of them steering away from the conversation about the adoption for the moment. Hermione had to point out several muggle things and explain them to Ron, but she didn't mind because that's mostly what Ron did when Harry and her had first entered the wizarding world. Finally they arrived at the swimming pool.

Hermione walked up to go pay, but Ron held her back and paid for them. She was extremely surprised that not only did he pay in muggle money, but that he understood how to do it. The only person in the Weasley family that knew was Ginny and that was because Hermione had invited her over to her house one summer and they went shopping while she explained how to use muggle money. Ron and Hermione both went into the separate change rooms and met back at the pool.

Hermione was wearing a bikini, but she felt a little self-conscious in it. She had a toned body from all the years of dance, but this was the first summer where she hadn't continued it. Ron was wearing a pair of black trunks and had gotten into shape since he had joined the school quidditch team that Hermione couldn't help but now love.

"Ready to hop in?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hermione replied.

Ron jumped in the water completely splashing her, so she quickly joined him and went to dunk him underwater as revenge. They quickly went into an all out battle splashing and dunking each other. At some point, Ron had even picked her up and tossed her back in the water. Hermione had wished that he would do it again, but he seemed content with just splashing her. After awhile, a couple their age had approached them for a chicken fight. After Hermione explained to Ron what it was, he had immediately agreed and lifted Hermione onto his shoulders. He was quite tall so she was outside of the water by a lot and was shivering. She didn't really care because she never got to do this kind of thing with Ron.

The chicken fight soon began and the couple, Marc and Hanah, quickly went to push Hermione off of Ron. Hermione had grabbed onto Hanah to stop herself from falling, but failed and fell into the water pulling Hanah down with her. The girls both laughing, they decided to have a rematch. They played over and over again, either team winning and laughing. Finally after they were all tired, they hopped out of the pool and went to the concession to grab some ice cream. When they got their ice creams, they all sat together on their towels.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Hanah asked them.

Hermione was about to say that they weren't, when Ron cut her off, "We've been going out for the past 6 months."

"Really? That's how long Marc and I have been too!" she exclaimed.

"That's pretty crazy," Hermione said as she looked at Ron in confusion, but he wasn't meeting her eye.

They hung out for about another hour before Hermione and Ron left for her house again. The whole time they were at the pool, Ron was actually acting like her boyfriend and it was confusing her like crazy. Why would he say that they were dating, not that she minded since she was pretty sure she loved him, but she was curious. The sun was setting while they were walking back in silence with tension between them. Hermione was quite sure that she wouldn't be able to take it any longer when Ron stopped her.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a deep breath, "I had a lot of fun today with you and I want more days with you like this. For the past 6 months, I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Hermione and for some reason during school I kept messing it up by making you mad. Now I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, but I enjoyed being your boyfriend today even if it was fake. I want it to be real, Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I feel the same way, I love you too! Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, because like you I liked being your fake girlfriend today," Hermione said as she looked at him happily.

"Well I'm happy you did too," Ron laughed, "I have been planning this out with Harry and Ginny's help for awhile now."

"That's how you knew how to say swimming pool and you knew about muggle money!" she said as she figured it out.

"Yes, that would be why," he chuckled.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said.

Grabbing her hand, Ron walked with her to a nearby park hill and sat down with her. Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore and kissed him. It was somewhat clumsy at first, but then it was fine after that. Pulling away, Ron lifted Hermione onto his lap and held her.

"So how are you really doing? You didn't sound okay in your letter," Ron said seriously.

"Not that good to be honest, but I'm dealing with it. Did you know that I'm not really a muggleborn?" she asked.

"You're not? What are you then?" he asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I know that my birth mother was a witch, but I don't know if my biological father is," Hermione replied.

"Oh... Well you know that Harry and I will help you figure this out if you want," Ron said.

"Yes, I know, thanks for that by the way. I'm not sure what I would do if you guys weren't here for me," she said quietly.

They spent the rest of the night just talking and remembering the silly stuff they did when they liked each other but didn't know the other one did too. They stayed away from talking about the adoption once more, because Hermione didn't want to sound like a broken record repeating how upsetting it was for her and Ron didn't know quite what to say. He thought he worked on him emotional range of a teaspoon, but he didn't want to test his luck since the night was going so well. Soon though, the night ended and they had to go their separate ways. After a quick goodbye kiss, they both left home.

When Hermione was home, she noticed that her parents were in the living room watching television. She stood in the doorway for a bit and decided to tell them the news.

"Hey mum and dad," Hermione said in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said in return.

"Guess what?" she said a little excited.

"What dear?" her father asked.

"I'm going out with Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wonderful Hermione. I'm very happy for you," her mother said but it was lacking the usual excitement.

"Well, I'm just going to grab a glass of water and then I'm off to bed. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," her parents echoed.

Hermione walked to the kitchen feeling her chest swell in disappointment. In normal circumstances, her parents, well especially her mum, would be extremely happy for her, ask for details and want to celebrate. It was a little embarrassing, but now she wished for that. Why did everything have to change? She thought that she made it clear yesterday that they were her parents and nothing could change that. Maybe now that Hermione knew about the adoption, they were glad that they didn't have to act like her parents anymore. Grabbing a cup, she suddenly wanted to have a drink of vodka. Sure the stuff was disgusting, but she craved the feeling of not feeling anything where she could just be numb. Contrary to what everyone thought, Hermione had gone to a fair share of parties with her dance friends. Sure they had to drag her out in the first place and she didn't drink much, but she still had gotten drunk a couple of times.

Shaking herself out of it, she put the vodka that she had taken out back into the liquor cabinet. Hermione could practically feel Ron's disappointment if she had decided to drink it. Drinking wasn't going to help her problems she repeated to herself in her head. Short term relief, Long term pain, she chanted in her head. She wasn't about to become an alcoholic because she found out she was adopted and her adoptive parents might not love her anymore. Sighing in relief that she had a lot of self control, she headed to bed wondering what would've happened if she had actually drunk the vodka instead of putting it away and why her parents were acting like this.

**Please review =).**


	3. Welcome Back To Hogwarts

**I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. I just started a job that gives me insane hours that occupies most of my free time and I had a few story ideas that I had to write. I also figured out a chapter for this story that'll happen later on and now that it's figured out, I'm free to write the rest of it =]. This chapter is pretty much the real beginning of the story and the adoption won't play as big of a part for the time being. I'd love to hear so far what you think about this story. **

**Chapter Three – Welcome Back to Hogwarts, Is It All You Expected It To Be?**

The rest of the summer seemed pass in a blur. She gave Harry his present on his birthday and he loved it. This was the first time he spent his birthday at the Burrow and she had never seen Harry happier, especially spending it with Ginny. Hermione knew that they were falling in love, it was just a matter of time before they admitted it to each other. Ron had been amazing to her and she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. They hung out pretty much every day switching from hanging out at the Burrow to hanging out at her house. She knew when they arrived at Hogwarts that no one would be surprised, because according to the rumours it was only a matter of time before they went out. She had finally talked to her parents about the weirdness between them and they had apologized. They had told her that it was hard knowing that they weren't her parents anymore and that she wanted to find her biological family. Hermione told her parents that they were her parents, because they raised her to be who she was. After that conversation, everything had gone back to normal in the Granger household.

Hermione remembered when she had received her Head Girl badge with her letter, she actually squealed and jumped up and down. After 5 minutes, she remembered that Hermione Granger didn't squeal and quickly recomposed herself. It was everything she had worked for at Hogwarts and she was proud of herself. Even if everything was changing, something good came out of it. When she told Harry, Ron and Ginny, they weren't surprised at all and congratulated her. Mrs Weasley invited her to dinner that night and she accepted. It ended up being a congratulation feast for Harry who was the Quidditch Captain, Ron who was a prefect and Hermione for becoming Head Girl. Everyone was so happy, Percy even gave her a hug to congratulate her. It was only slightly creepy.

Now it was September 1st and she was on her way to platform 93/4 with her parents to return for her 7th Year. To say that Hermione was excited was a complete understatement. She almost squealed again this morning, but reminded herself once again it wasn't Hermione behaviour. After they crossed the wall, Hermione stopped before heading to the Weasleys.

"I'm going to miss you mum and dad," Hermione said sadly.

"We're going to miss you too honey," her mother said, "Don't worry about us though, everything will be fine. It always is."

"Alright, I can't help but worry about you guys sometimes. Just be careful and don't ever forget that I love you. Remember you guys are my parents," she said as she emphasized you guys.

"We know and we love you too. Make sure to write to us every once and a while and make sure Ron doesn't do any funny business with you," her dad said with a smile.

Finally, Hermione said goodbye to them, gave them each a hug and ran towards the Weasleys.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said before he kissed her.

"Hey," Hermione said after she pulled away.

"Save that for later," Fred laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he winked at her.

"Fred, you're one to talk," she said laughing.

"Shut it, bookworm," he joked.

"Anyways, thank you for letting me come over this summer Mr and Mrs Weasley. I appreciate it," Hermione said and Mrs Weasley quickly gave her a big hug.

After saying goodbye to everyone and almost missing the train, the quartet grabbed an empty compartment and relaxed. It felt like it was ages ago that Hermione went to Hogwarts when it was actually only two months ago. Her whole world has changed since then and it was surprising to think that. Only one simple discovery can change your life. Ron pulled Hermione on him and let her sit on him and Harry and Ginny were in deep conversation because they knew that no matter how much Ron approved of their relationship, they shouldn't kiss in front of him. It caused a reaction that even Hermione couldn't control.

"I'm so happy we're back, I've really missed Hogwarts," Harry said after he finished his conversation with Ginny.

"I'm not, I don't care for school at all," Ron replied.

"Ron! How could you say that. We're at Hogwarts and we need this information for later in life!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron laughed, "Well I'm sorry Miss Can't-Get-Enough-Of-School, but I prefer to be at home then here."

"Stop it you guys, anyways, Hermione, don't you have to go to a Head meeting?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh right, I totally forgot! Thanks Ginny," Hermione smiled as she quickly gathered her robes to change into before the meeting.

Hermione walked to the compartment nervously hoping that she was going to be good enough for the position. She knew that people would be surprised to hear her doubt herself, but she was a human being. Her biggest fear was to be alone and to fail which she refused to do. It was that fear of failing that pushed her to be better, to succeed. Hermione hoped that she got along with the Head Boy, because it would make life a lot easier and she wanted them to get along. You could never have too many friends.

As she slid open the door, she was surprised at who was sitting there lazily. The pale thin face of Draco Malfoy was sitting there with a Head Boy badge and she couldn't help but inwardly groan at the thought of Malfoy being the Head Boy. Deciding to keep the peace for right now, she sat down across from him and thought about Ron. This summer with him had been amazing and she would probably forever remember it. They had taken a million pictures together so they could finally say that they finally were dating. She knew that her classmates wouldn't be shocked at all. That part bugged her a little to be honest. She didn't want to be predictable, but dating Ron was exactly that. Shaking her head at the thought, she noticed Malfoy trying to get her attention.

"Hey mudblood, it's time to go to the meeting," Malfoy told her as he left quite suddenly.

Hermione had to walk fast to keep up to his long legs. In their letter they received this summer, it included their train duties. They had to set up the train patrols and announce their position pretty much. She was excited because Ron was going to be there and even though they wouldn't be able to talk during the meeting, she still knew she had his support.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm your Head Girl. This is Draco Malfoy your Head Boy. Now I'm sure that you guys all know what your duties are. You guys are there to help with patrolling, keeping the peace at school, being a good example for the student body and helping the younger students out. You'll get your patrolling schedule in a week and until then the Head Boy and I will be in charge of it. For patrolling the train, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects will patrol for the first half of the train ride and then the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects will patrol the train. Do you have any questions?" Hermione asked everyone.

When everyone was silent, she dismissed them. After Ron squeezed her hand when he walked out, Hermione put the letter with directions away and was about to walk out when something stopped her. Malfoy had grabbed her and pushed her into the wall. To say she was not surprised or frightened would be a lie. There was something about Malfoy that scared her. After he lost his parents a few years ago, he had become quite unpredictable and now that she was a Head with him, it scared her a little.

"What is your problem," Hermione harshly said to cover up her fear.

Draco sneered, "My problem is that you took control of that meeting and didn't let me get a word in. Who told you to take the lead in there?"

"Look, I just assumed that you didn't want to do any work," she told him glaring at him.

"Don't undermine me again mudblood. I will do the work expected of me, so don't try that again," he said menacingly before he left.

It took Hermione a couple of seconds before she got over her shock. She was surprised that Malfoy wanted to do the work, but wasn't disappointed. It would give her more time to study and hang out with Harry, Ginny and Ron. The thing that bothered her was how she was scared of him. How could she be an equal to someone who scared her? Hermione pushed that thought out of her head to think about later. She refused to be afraid of Malfoy. Deciding that she had been gone for awhile, she decided to return to their compartment. When she walked in, she was surprised. There was a girl their age that had joined them that she had never seen before. She had long flowing blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The whole group was laughing at something that someone said. Finally deciding to announce her arrival, she sat next to Ron.

"Hey, how did the meeting go? Who's the Head Boy?" Harry asked her when he noticed her.

"Malfoy's the Head Boy," Ron growled.

Harry looked annoyed, "What? How did that happen?"

"He probably had his daddy pay for him," Ron said angrily.

Ron never said anything, but he dreamed of being Head Boy and knowing that Malfoy took the spot made him mad.

"There's nothing we can do now and I'm sure that you can't bribe Dumbledore, Ron. The meeting was good and short," Hermione finally cut in.

"If it was short, what took you so long to get back?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy just wanted to talk about something Professor McGonagall wrote in the letter, don't worry about it."

After the guys were calmed down, Ginny introduced her to the new girl, "Hermione this is Emma Dumont, Emma this is Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione replied as she shook her hand.

"Likewise," Emma replied.

As soon as Emma spoke, there was something about Emma that she didn't trust. Maybe it was because she was reminded of Malfoy when she spoke or maybe it was because something about Emma was screaming at Hermione not to trust her. Whatever it was, Hermione knew that she couldn't trust her. The hard part was that Harry, Ginny and Ron seemed to think that she was fine and they seemed to trust her already. Hermione didn't understand why they couldn't see what she saw. She was practically oozing fakeness. Deciding that she was probably overreacting, she decided to let it go and was pulled into the conversation.

"I think you and Emma will get along great. You guys are both the studious type, she got Os on everything in her OWLs," Ron told her smiling.

"Yes, I hear you're the smart one around here. Maybe we should compare notes," Emma said with a hint of malice in her tone.

Everyone else seemed to be oblivious though and she couldn't help but wonder if she was imagining it.

"Maybe we should. So what school did you go to before?" Hermione asked politely.

"Beauxbatons," Emma replied indifferently.

Ginny smiled, "Hermione speaks french, another thing you guys have in common."

"C'est vrai? Tu parles français?" Emma asked her. (It's true? You speak french?)

Hermione looked uncomfortable, "Oui, c'est vrai. Pas tellement bien, mais assez pour être considerer française. J'espère que je ne vous insulte pas." (Yes, it's true. Not that well, but enough to be considered french. I hope I'm not insulting you.)

"That's wonderful," Emma said overenthusiastic.

"Yes it is," Hermione fake smiled.

It was an incredible start to her last year at Hogwarts. Malfoy was Head Boy and Emma Dumont looked like she would prefer if Hermione wasn't there so she could have Ron, Ginny and Harry to herself. If she didn't know better, she would have competition for the first time this year. All Outstandings on her OWLs had to be a complete lie. Only a select few had managed to achieve that feat at Hogwarts. Hermione felt an extremely strong determination. She was not going to let Emma or Malfoy walk all over her this year. Hermione was going to be in control. It was about time she controlled her life and didn't let other people control it for her.

**Please Review =].**


	4. The Insecurities and Competition Starts

**I'm not giving up on this story! The story is going to be a bit slow at first and then it'll pick up I just need to place a setting sort of with Hermione's feelings. These problems are going to brew instead of spontaneously popping up. Please let me know what you think and if I should change or improve something. Enjoy =].**

**Chapter Four – The Insecurities and the Competition Starts **

Hermione woke up early the next morning thinking she overslept. She always had that dream whenever something important happened and the first day of school was always extremely important. Hermione had finished all her summer homework and read her textbooks so that she was prepared for the school year. You couldn't expect anything less than her because she was Hermione Granger, Miss Dependable. Her trunks were all unpacked (the letter her biological parents gave her was still in there) and all her books were sorted in order to prepare for the day. It felt like it was going to be a great day. Yesterday was the first time she didn't listen to Dumbledore's speech. She felt like it was a way of saying go to hell for keeping her in the dark all her life. Sure, she wasn't acting out, but she was projecting all the feelings she had about the adoption towards Dumbledore. Good thing he was old enough to deal with it.

She went downstairs to join Ginny for breakfast and remembered what happened yesterday with Emma. Was it all her imagination or did Emma really not like her? If she didn't like Hermione than Hermione would be mad. Emma didn't know her so how did she have the right to judge her? As long as Emma tolerated her, she wouldn't have a problem with her either. Walking down the stairs, she decided to talk to Ginny about it before Emma joined them. Maybe Ginny noticed that something was amiss too.

When Hermione met up with Ginny, the walk was quite quiet. Ginny hadn't fully woken up yet and Hermione's mind was working on overdrive already. She was trying to make up a list of what she had to do that day. Finally they sat down and when Ginny had had a bit of breakfast, Hermione decided to talk to her about Emma.

"Have you noticed that something is off about Emma?" Hermione asked Ginny cautiously.

"No what are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. There's just something about her that I don't trust and I don't think she likes me that much."

"I wouldn't worry about it Hermione, you were just probably overwhelmed that Malfoy was Head Boy and imagined it. I trust Emma and I think you might be a bit jealous that she's just as smart as you," Ginny explained.

Noticing that Ginny was starting to get a bit defensive, Hermione decided to end the subject, "Okay, you're right. I probably did imagine it."

Ginny nodded and as soon as they were done with that conversation, Harry, Ron and Emma came and joined them for breakfast.

"Guess who decided to join us for breakfast?" Ron laughed.

"Well I'm happy you decided to join our group," Ginny smiled.

"I appreciate you guys accepting me, it's kind of hard being the new girl," Emma admitted.

Harry chuckled, "Well, I don't think you have to worry anymore."

Ginny glanced at Hermione and Hermione added in, "Yeah, we're happy to have you."

Hermione was quiet for the rest of breakfast. No one really noticed, too busy caught up in helping Emma get used to Hogwarts and the shortcuts to certain classes. She wondered why Emma had to join their group. Couldn't she just be friends with Malfoy or something? Then she wouldn't have to worry about her. Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall walking towards their group.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Dumont, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, here are your schedules. Miss Granger there's a Head meeting tonight after dinner that you must attend. Good day," Professor McGonagall said as she walked towards another group of Gryffindors.

Looking at her schedule today she had:

_Arithmancy_

_Potions_

_Lunch_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

Tomorrow she had:

_Ancient Runes_

_History of Magic_

_Lunch_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

Comparing with Ron, Harry and Emma, she realized that she had Potions and Defence with Harry and Ron, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with Emma, Transfiguration with Ron and Emma and History of Magic and Charms with Harry. She had Herbology with Harry and Emma and she sighed at her luck. She had hoped that Emma was lying about how smart she was, but she obviously was telling the truth. Noticing that they had 5 minutes before class, Hermione went up to her dorm to get her Arithmancy book. She refused to walk with Emma, so she left before Emma could catch up to her.

Dumbledore tried to approach her on her way out, but Hermione glared at him and sped up before he could reach her. She refused to speak to him or even look at him. All the faith she used to have in Dumbledore had disappeared. She knew that she was being a little harsh, but she just hated that he tried to do everything for the greater good. After grabbing her books for the day, she left for class.

The morning passed by quickly. The classes told them what to expect this year and Potions was hard just like it usually, but overall it wasn't that bad. Professor Snape had been a lot worse some years, so she wasn't too worried. She was headed to the Great Hall when she bumped into someone.

"Watch out mudblood!" a voice snarled at her.

"Oh shut up ferret! It's not my fault you weren't paying attention to where you were going," Hermione snapped at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked, "Touchy today, aren't we? What's wrong, afraid of getting replaced by Dumont? You know that she _is _a pureblood."

"No I didn't, but thanks for the information. And no I'm not afraid, Harry and Ron would never do that to me," Hermione replied defiantly.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just watch it happen, I know I'll laugh," he said as he walked away.

Feeling like kicking someone, Hermione walked into the Great Hall frustrated. She hated how right Malfoy had been about Emma, she really didn't care to be replaced. It was something she was scared of. Convincing herself that her friends would never do that, she continued on to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Emma and Ginny were all there sitting eating their lunch and noticed that Hermione looked mad.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he gave her a quick peck.

Hermione groaned, "Malfoy. I swear I'll end up killing him one day."

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked concerned.

"Just insulted me again, don't worry about it," Hermione said as she piled food on her plate.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked her.

"I'm sure don't worry about it," Hermione smiled.

Lunch dragged on for a little bit and finally it was time for Charms. Hermione picked up her book bag and threw it over her shoulder excited. She was quite good at charms and she loved it. Hermione knew that Ron would just groan and tell her that she was good at everything, but she loved Charms. It really reminded her that she was a witch even though she was muggleborn. Like a flash, she remembered that she wasn't muggleborn, but she refused to let that information get to her. This was the first day of school, it was what she thrived for! With a last quick kiss to Ron, she finally left.

Hermione was once again 5 minutes early and no one was there yet. She set out all her stuff perfectly and reflected on her day so far. She found out that Emma Dumont was actually as smart as she claimed to be which made Hermione upset. Wait until Snape found out, she groaned just thinking about it. Another thought came and she thought back to the conversation she had with Malfoy. Yes, Emma was a pureblood, but Hermione could be one too. What would she say to him if he called her mudblood? Tell him that she definitely wasn't one or ignore him? He might tell the whole school though, so it would be better just to ignore it no matter how angry he would get her. She didn't want people like Emma knowing about her situation.

"Hey 'Mione, what are you thinking about?" Harry asked her while he slid in the chair beside her.

Hermione looked at him, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"Could you keep the whole adoption thing to yourself? I don't really want anyone knowing about it. Especially someone like Emma," she pleaded with her eyes.

Harry looked confused, "Okay, why?"

"I just don't want anyone finding out okay Harry? It's just something I don't want getting out. Even when Malfoy will call me a mudblood. Just lie down and take it okay? Don't correct him," she told him.

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and Harry just nodded confused. Hermione sighed. She thought that someone like Harry would understand. Everyone either loved him or hated him so wouldn't he understand about keeping those things to himself. He's been good at keeping the Horcrux secret so this shouldn't be too much of a problem. Hopefully Ron would watch out since he did have a bigger mouth than most. She was sure that was why he went out with Lavender last year. Hopefully, the flock of canaries would remind him? She doubted it but then decided to listen Professor Flitwick.

The class let out and Hermione quickly packed her things for the next class. She had Herbology and it would take awhile to walk outdoors. Walking down the hall, she saw Malfoy grinning at her. Knowing it was bad news, she looked at what he was pointing at. Glancing over, she saw Ron and Emma talking. Actually, they were laughing, but Hermione pushed down the twinge of jealousy she felt. He was just helping her around. Malfoy smirked and walked to his next class while making some gestures insinuating Ron and Emma hooking up. Rolling her eyes at him and to also not let it show how close to the mark he was, she walked over to Ron.

"Hey," she said as she pecked Ron on the cheek.

Ron looked at her confused, "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to Herbology," Hermione said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, well I was going to walk Emma there, but why don't you show her? I'm going to be late," Ron said before he kissed her and ran off.

Confused and hating her bad luck, she signalled Emma to follow her. Emma rolled her eyes and walked beside her. The tension between the girls was thick and anyone passing by could feel it. The only time she had felt tension this thick was with Malfoy and yet that was a little different than this. She felt like Emma was glaring at her, but whenever she turned to look at her, she was just staring ahead indifferently. Merlin, she would get along great with Malfoy.

"What's your problem with me?" Hermione couldn't help but blurt out.

Emma looked at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I haven't done anything to you. I don't know why you don't like me. I think you should give me a chance before you judge me," she told Emma.

"I just think that you're too stuck up for my tastes. And ugly," Emma replied before she sat down beside Harry, in _her_ spot.

The class was about to start so Hermione went to sit beside a tall Ravenclaw guy. Hermione was mad. What gave Emma the right to not like her because she was _ugly?_ She didn't mean to come off as stuck up and never thought she gave off that impression. Did she really act stuck up? If Hermione had been looking at Emma, she would have seen the triumphant smirk that Emma was wearing when she noticed Hermione's insecurity. It wasn't fair, because she knew that Emma was pretty so she couldn't even say that she was ugly. It seemed like Emma was all the guys were talking about and it frustrated her. It seemed like she was slowly taking over their world and Hermione was disgusted. Emma reminded her of a girl in her neighbourhood and the girl was sneaky and manipulative. Why wasn't Emma in Slytherin?

The class soon finished and Hermione looked over to see Harry laughing at something Emma said. They (Ron and Harry) never laughed at anything she said and it caused her bad mood to get worse. Mad, she walked right past Harry and on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once she arrived in her dorms, she told herself to take a deep breath. Harry and Ron would never replace her and Hermione was being stupid letting someone like Emma influence her. So what if she was the only person to see how manipulative she was, everyone would discover it sooner or later. Hermione put her book bag away and decided to go down for dinner. She had to eat quickly because Professor McGonagall was expecting her and Malfoy after dinner for the meeting and she didn't want to be late. It would definitely make her lose points with the Professor. Walking towards the Great Hall, she couldn't believe her eyes. Emma was talking with Blaise Zabini, Malfoy and Parkinson! Looking closely, she noticed that Zabini and Malfoy were laughing! Parkinson looked bored out of her mind though, but when didn't she? What was Emma telling everyone that was so funny and why was Malfoy of all people associating with her? Frustrated, she walked to the Gryffindor table without acknowledging Ron and just started eating.

"Umm... Hermione? Is everything alright?" Ron asked her carefully in case she exploded at him.

Hermione swallowed, "I have a meeting after dinner and I don't want to be late."

"I'd slow down a bit, you're kind of eating like Ron," Ginny laughed.

"I never thought that anyone would compare me to Ron, but I should be more polite," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry was talking about something quidditch to Ron when the devil in disguise, Emma, sat beside Harry and across Ron. Hermione observed her and she was just sitting innocently there when she knew first hand that if Harry and Ron knew that Emma was talking with Malfoy, they would get pissed off. She almost had the thought of telling them, but she wouldn't stoop that low. Hermione assumed that Malfoy would let Harry and Ron know eventually and it wasn't her place. Sighing at the situation, she decided to head to the Heads Common Room for the meeting that should take place any minute.

"Alright, I have to go see you later guys," she said as she quickly disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Hermione walked down unfamiliar hallways and noticed that the common room was far away from the Gryffindor Tower. You would think you'd place it in the middle of the four houses, but apparently it was closer to the Slytherins which confused her, but she didn't dwell on it. Finally she arrived to a portrait of a beautiful girl and boy. They looked like they were a few years older than them and they seemed like they were going out.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle and this is Edward. You must be Hermione?" the girl in the portrait asked.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you. Do you know what the password is?" Hermione asked.

"We're only allowed to tell you this once, it's la liberté and it's up to you and the Head Boy to change it but with both of your permission," Edward informed her.

"Thank you, may you let me in?" she politely asked.

"Sure, sorry about that," Annabelle laughed as she swung the portrait open.

Hermione tried not to seem that impressed with the common room, but it was gorgeous. All four house colours were incorporated in the decor and there were two nice dark brown desks annoying facing each other (she didn't care to look at Malfoy as she worked), a huge bookcase so they wouldn't always have to go to the library, a couch and a fireplace. Hermione could picture herself working here all the time on her assignments, it was perfect for her. Malfoy entered and looked indifferent so you couldn't really tell what he thought of the place. It was a shame, she wanted to see what he thought of their common room. Finally Professor McGonagall entered the common room briskly.

"Congratulations on your position Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. There are a couple of rules as you should know to being a Head Boy or Girl. You can't abuse your position to take away points from the other houses. If we catch you, you'll no longer be able to take away or add points. You must alert me every time you change the password on the portrait in case of an emergency. I don't want any parties thrown in here, you will lose your position if you do so. I'm afraid I'm running late for a meeting, have a good year Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall swept out of the room in a hurry.

Hermione felt a little annoyed as Professor McGonagall left them. The meeting was incredibly short and she had expected it to be a lot longer. She had no idea what to do now so she sat on the couch and closed her eyes warily. NEWTs were going to be the death of her and they hadn't already started. She wasn't sure if her colour coded schedule would save her from the workload this year. It was a huge amount and she had heard how overwhelming it was. Worse than OWLs and that was going to be very difficult to accomplish.

"Shame you don't have anyone to hang out with right now. I'm sure all your 'friends' just feel sorry for you. After all who would befriend _you_?" he spat out.

She opened her eyes immediately, "Wow, we're really talking about me? What about you? You walk around here like you own the place with your stuck up attitude and your prejudices and expect everyone to fall to your feet. Get it through your head, no one likes you."

"Trust me, people like me it's only your friends that don't. I feel bad for you Granger. You spend your life trying to be so perfect, but now you can only fall. One day you're going to break and fall and no one's going to be there for you. No one's going to care and that's all your fault. I have plenty of friends Granger and I know they'll be there for me. Can you say the same for your friends?" Malfoy asked her seriously.

Hermione looked at him speechless. She hated how he had been able to read her all day. She wondered if Harry and Ron would stick with her. They had so far in her life, there wasn't any reason to doubt them now. Looking at Malfoy, she walked up to the door and turned to him.

"Yes Malfoy, I know that they'll be there for me when I need them. They're my best friends and have been for the past 7 years. Now answer me this, why do I need to explain myself to you?" she spat at him and walked away.

She stormed to the Gryffindor tower. Malfoy always knew exactly what buttons to push and this year he seemed to like expressing his opinions on her life. Before the rivalry had been between Harry and Malfoy, they absolutely loathed each other. They were on opposite sides and they were rivals at everything. Malfoy would constantly tear at Harry and Harry would always try to find ways to get Malfoy in trouble. Last year though, she became his target and rival instead while Harry took a back seat. Soon her and Malfoy were competing for the top of the classes, Head duties, status and even power. They were complete opposites set to hate each other and try to take the other one's spot. Harry didn't even mind the lack of attention, but did defend her from Malfoy often.

This was going to be a long year stuck with Malfoy. Thankfully it was the last year she would ever have to see his face. Muttering the password to the Fat Lady, she entered the common room and went to join her friends plus Emma. They were all seated around the fire talking about things and they looked like they were all meant to be friends. It actually looked like she didn't belong. Pushing that feeling away, she sat on Ron's lap and leaned into him. They all continued to talk about quidditch while her mind drifted. It was hard to keep pushing down the feeling of being excluded, but she did it once more. This was going to be a long year at the rate everything was going.

**Please Review =].**


	5. Rivalries and Alliances

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate knowing what you think of the story and giving me a bit of advice. I felt really bad for the huge wait for the last chapter, so here's the next chapter. It's a lot longer than the other chapters so I hope you guys are happy. There's quite a bit of changes in this chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts =].**

**Review Response: **_Someone asked me why she isn't in the library researching who her real family is. As much as she's curious, that means that she would need to talk to Dumbledore because she really doesn't know anything about it apart from that she's either a half-blood or pureblood. That doesn't really narrow it down. She's also not ready to face that problem yet, because how do you balance your real family and the family that's raised you? What if her real parents don't like her? These are all questions that she needs to face and she's not ready for that yet. When she is ready, she'll know what she needs to do, but until then she has to get used to the idea. Finding out something like that changes her world and she needs to figure out if it's what she really wants. Right now though, she's trying to keep her world from falling apart because Emma is really messing her up lately. _

**Chapter Five – Rivalries and Alliances**

"Read page 32 for homework and write an essay on everything we've learnt in the past week. Have a good day," Professor McGonagall said to her students as they filed out of the classroom.

Hermione slowly packed up her things tiredly. It was only the third week of school and it was already taking its toll on everyone. They already had to write 5 essays and school hadn't even completely started. It didn't help that Emma was now here. During class, along with Hermione, Emma would now wave her hand in a more casual and relaxed way. Instead of repeating the textbook version for an explanation, Emma would put it in her own words and take it a step further. Hermione noticed that teachers seemed more eager to let Emma answer than Hermione and it bothered her. She was the one that had gone to this school for 6 years already and worked hard every night and Emma would party, but be totally prepared for class the next day. Hermione kind of wished she knew how she did it but quickly erased that thought. There was no way she wished to be Emma.

In the past week or so, Emma had become one of the most popular girls in school. She was Harry Potter's friend as well as Draco Malfoy which was a feat that had yet to be achieved until she showed up. She was a quidditch player, a student that achieve Os easily, had many friends and guys were interested in her like crazy. The girls weren't jealous, because they thought that Emma was extremely nice and for some reason couldn't hate her. That didn't mean that Hermione didn't. She thought she hated her, but then Emma started flirting with Ron... in front of her. Any good feelings that Hermione had about Emma were soon erased. The worst part was that Ron flirted back with her in front of Hermione. Malfoy of course loved to laugh at her for that fact. Like he should laugh, she knew that Emma flirted with him too.

Instead of walking to the Gryffindor common room, she decided to walk to her common room to study. If she had to see Emma one more time she was sure she would scream in frustration. She was all anyone talked about lately.

"Frustrated Miss Granger?" Annabelle asked her politely.

Hermione smiled, "I told you to call me Hermione. Yes, just a little."

Annabelle seemed to notice that Hermione wasn't in a social mood, so she just let her enter the room without complaints. When Hermione entered the room, she could've groaned. There in her common room was Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Emma. They were all hanging out on the couches like they were talking about something important. Hermione couldn't hear what they were talking about though, but she assumed it had something to do with quidditch or something just as stupid. Hermione noticed once more that Parkinson wasn't really participating and looked bored of the conversation once more. Deciding that she still didn't want to face Emma, she left the common room, but not without a pair of hazel eyes following her.

She walked fast down the hallway annoyed that she couldn't escape Emma! She walked down to the library to get a start on the essay for Transfiguration. Hermione jogged into the library that she knew like the back of her hand and walked to a hidden corner. She brought out her quill, but she couldn't find the words to write. Her insecurities were filling her head leaving her with an unpleasant headache.

Lately the adoption had been bothering her, but she tried not to let it show. Bitterly she thought that Harry and Ron wouldn't even notice if she wasn't okay, because they were all so wrapped up in Emma. Normally she would jump at the first chance to find out who her biological parents were, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. What if they didn't want her? They could've easily changed their minds about wanting her in their life. They could possibly be dead. She didn't even know where to start if she wanted to find them. Her mother was magical. That didn't narrow it down one bit except for the fact that she wasn't a muggleborn. What if she had siblings she didn't know about? Hermione always wished to have a brother or sister, but she wasn't sure she wanted one under these circumstances.

"Is this what you do in the library? Pity yourself?" a voice asked her unkindly.

Looking up she groaned, "What do you want Parkinson?"

"I want your help," Pansy stated while pushing her raven hair out of her face.

"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked confused.

"Emma Dumont," she told her.

"Why do you want my help?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Pansy sighed and sat down across from Hermione, "I need your help, because I know you despise her like I do. You're the Gryffindor It Girl for some insane reason and I'm the Slytherin It Girl. Her presence here disrupts the order at Hogwarts. She's taking over your position as well as mine."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine with Emma," she lied.

"Yeah, right. You're okay with her flirting with your boyfriend?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, but I'm not the right kind of person for these type of schemes. Look, you're right. I hate her. I really do, but I can't help you. Harry, Ron and Ginny would kill me," Hermione snapped at her.

"I don't see why that matters. It's not like they're acting like your friends lately. Do they know you're upset about something? Or do they not care and are excluding you from everything? I'm not asking to be friends Granger, I just want an ally. Someone that hates Emma as much as I do," she replied.

"Is it because she's stealing Malfoy?" Hermione snorted.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Of course not, that's disgusting. It's like insinuating something between you and Potter. I'm bothered with how she's acting with Blaise Zabini. Draco's my best friend. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry Parkinson, but I can't. It goes against my morals. I have to get to dinner," Hermione said as she packed up her untouched parchment.

"Fine, be that way," Pansy said indifferently as she got up and left the library.

Hermione took a minute before starting to walk to the Great Hall. She was relieved that someone hated Emma as much as she did, but she had learnt from others that scheming got you nowhere. Walking to the Great Hall in thought, she mentally agreed with everything Pansy Parkinson had told her. She didn't believe that she was the Gryffindor It Girl, but she did think that Emma was squeezing into her life slowly and pushing her out. Pushing all her insecurities down, she pasted a fake smile on her face and entered the Great Hall.

Emma had once again joined Harry, Ron and Ginny instead of hanging out with Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. Lucky Parkinson, Hermione thought bitterly. Emma was sitting beside Ron and Harry was sitting on the other side of Ron. Wasn't she supposed to sit beside her boyfriend. Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table and Pansy merely lifted her eyebrows to say, what did I tell you? Pushing her growing frustration down, she sat between Ginny and Neville at the other side of the table.

"I can't believe that McGonagall gave us that essay today! I have to host quidditch tryouts tonight! And tomorrow we have to work on our essay for Snape!" Harry ranted.

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys again," Emma smiled at him and Ron.

Wait, what? "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny laughed, "Since you've been doing most of your work in your common room, Emma has been here to help us with our work. Neville even got an A on an essay that she helped him with. He wrote it himself."

Neville blushed, "Yeah, she makes things sound so simple."

"Thanks Neville, you're actually smart. You just need to gain a little more confidence," Emma winked at him making him turn an even deeper red.

Hermione felt an ache in her stomach, but ignored it, "So what positions do you need to get filled tonight?"

"I need a chaser and a beater, but I'm pretty sure that Emma here will be our new chaser," Harry told her while looking over at Emma.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good," Emma blushed and her green eyes looked mischievous.

"Yeah right, Emma you're amazing out there," Ron told her seriously.

"We've gone on the quidditch pitch after you've gone to your Head meetings since you don't like the game," Ginny explained to Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione uttered feeling like she was missing out.

"So I'm guessing you finished McGonagall's essay?" Ron asked.

"I wish, but no I still need to do it," Hermione replied.

Ron mock gasped, "You mean Hermione Granger hasn't finished an essay as soon as possible?"

"Shut it Ron, I got distracted," Hermione smiled, because this was the most included she had felt since school started.

"Yeah, I heard Draco was in the library," Emma told him.

"You were distracted by Malfoy?" Ron said angrily.

Hermione looked confused, "No, what are you talking about? Malfoy was in the common room with Emma, Zabini and Parkinson."

"No, I wasn't. I was outside after class," Emma told her.

"No... I saw you with Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

"Whatever, I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe it, it's up to you," Emma said with finality.

"Ugh, fine. I'm late for a Heads meeting anyways," Hermione said as she rose up with her unfinished essay and walked away angrily.

What really hurt her was that no one had stood up to defend her. They believed Emma over her. Hermione had no idea why she was even friends with them anymore anyways. They had been the best friends she could have ever asked for this summer, but it's like it faded over night without her control. What was she supposed to do. Deciding to sit at a table in the library, she walked off to the library. When she arrived, she noticed that it was pretty much empty, so she was relieved. She would be able to work in peace.

Hermione took out all her stuff to write the essay, but once again the words weren't coming. She knew what to write, but for some reason it was like something was blocking her from writing it. She put her head in her hands frustratedly and grabbed her hair.

"I wouldn't do that to your hair if I were you, its already unmanageable. Why make it worse?" a voice asked her as they joined her.

"Thanks for the advice Parkinson," Hermione said sarcastically.

"It's Pansy, Hermione," Pansy told her, "Here I think you need this."

Hermione looked up to see Pansy holding a copy of her Transfiguration essay.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Hermione looked at her confused, "Why are you talking to me in the first place, you hate me."

Pansy waved her hand in indifference, "An enemy of an enemy is my friend. Besides we're girls and we help each other out. I'm not apologizing for how I've treated you in the past, because the past is just that, the past. Just accept my help already, you look miserable enough as it is."

"Thanks, I guess," Hermione said, "I've never copied before in my life though."

"Has anyone offered? Even the best need a break sometimes," she replied.

Hermione felt torn. She really didn't want to write that essay for some reason. Looking up at the essay once more, Hermione shook her head. It completely went against her morals and she refused to break them even if she kind of wanted to. Pansy just shrugged and sat silently as Hermione started her essay. After about a half hour, Hermione was finished her Transfiguration and she smiled for the first time that day.

"Happy now? Look, we both know that Emma is up to no good. It's up to us to figure out why she hates you so much. There has to be a reason. Have you ever met her before?" Pansy asked her seriously.

Hermione thought for a few minutes, "No, I don't think so. It's possible I guess, she does remind me of someone I used to know, but I just can't place her. I think she reminds me of my muggle neighbour, but that's quite impossible."

"Okay, so I guess that gets us nowhere," Pansy sighed.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Hermione asked.

"I know what it's like to be in your situation and I'm tired of hearing Blaise and Draco talk about her all the time. She's not only taking over your life, but she's also taking over mine," Pansy told her.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get a better answer from Pansy, she just nodded. They both sat there uncomfortably, because they had no idea what to say to each other. They were definitely not friends, so where did they go from here?

"Okay, I think I've dealt with enough weird things for one day, I'm gonna go," Hermione told Pansy before she left.

Pansy agreed and they walked together until they had to go to their separate dorms. She entered the common room and was surprised that it was already quite late meaning that she missed the quidditch tryouts. Pity, she had really wanted to go... not.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked her when she approached him.

"I've been at the library," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I saw that after I came to find you after the tryouts. You were with Parkinson," he stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I was with Pansy. What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you've been ditching us and I find out it's because of Parkinson!" he said incredulously.

"What? You think that I haven't been around because of her? You're so thick Ron, I can't even believe you sometimes! I haven't been around because I've been busy with Head duties and also because whenever I'm around everyone acts like I'm not here and excludes me. Sorry if I don't want to be around when that happens anymore," Hermione told him frustrated.

Ron laughed, "Yeah right. You're always included Hermione, what are you talking about? You just haven't been around because you're too selfish with your studies to help us anymore."

"Why? Because I haven't let you copy my homework? It's called do your own Ronald Weasley! I feel like I barely know my own boyfriend now. You never notice anything anymore. Why should I expect you to?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"I notice you Hermione! Guess what, it doesn't feel like your my girlfriend because I barely see you!" Ron yelled.

"Or maybe it's because you're too busy flirting with Emma Dumont to even notice I'm around!" Hermione yelled back.

"I knew you would turn this around on Emma. She's nice, talented and smart and I don't understand why you don't like her!" Ron shouted.

"Wow, you say all that about her and you don't even deny that you flirt with her! That's so pathetic Ron. This is like Lavender all over again! Just because someone is practically throwing themselves at you doesn't mean you have to flirt back. You flirt in front of me with her and you don't even notice how mean she is to me! And don't say that it's because I'm jealous, because I'm not," she retorted.

Ron snorted, "It sure sounds like you're jealous to me. Wow, someone flirts with me, so what. I'm good looking and I can't help that girls flirt with me."

"I can't believe you just said that. Did you just hear yourself? You sounded just like Malfoy. You know that you would kill anyone who would flirt with me," Hermione yelled.

"Yeah speaking of Malfoy, why were you checking him out in the library earlier? Emma told us all about it when you left. It's disgusting Hermione, at least I have class!" he replied.

Hermione shook her head, "So you believe her over me? I can't believe you would pick her over me, your girlfriend and your best friend. Malfoy was too busy flirting with Emma in the Head common room and you know I would never do that to you. Didn't Emma say she was outside anyways? Thanks a lot Ron, for believing me."

Hermione glared at Ron as she stormed off to her dorms. She couldn't believe Ron! Accusing her everything and not believing a word she was saying. At that moment, she felt like he was using her and he was mad that she wasn't letting him do it anymore. Hermione knew that relationships weren't perfect and that you were dumb if you thought they were, but lately it had been a lot of work. It seemed like there was something separating her and Ron and she swore that her name was Emma Dumont.

There was a little voice in the back of her head that told her that Emma wasn't the only problem. It took two to make a relationship and that meant that two people were at fault when there was a problem. Something like that anyhow. Maybe Ron was right and she wasn't spending enough time with her friends and him. If she spent more time with them, she wouldn't be so forgotten or so easily replaced. Ron wouldn't flirt with Emma, because _she_ would be around for him to flirt with instead. Deciding that she better head down to talk to Ron with a clear head, she headed down the stairs.

She was just about to get to the common room, when she heard voices. A female voice and a male voice were talking. Hermione was about to walk into the common room to announce her presence, when she recognized them. It was Ron and Emma and they were talking about her.

"I can't believe that Hermione is blaming me for the problems in your relationship. I would never deliberately do that to someone, you guys are my friends," Emma was telling Ron.

"I know it's stupid right? She told me she feels excluded. Maybe she was and I was too stupid to notice it? I feel like an bad boyfriend," Ron told her.

Hermione felt like stepping out to hug him, but Emma quickly stopped the urge, "Don't think like that Ron. It's not your fault. You've been here the whole time and she's been the one that hasn't been around. How can she expect everything to stay the same when she's hardly here. You're not a bad boyfriend."

"Thanks Emma, I just feel like everything is different from this summer. I think it's over between us," he said and Hermione felt her chest explode in pain.

"Then it's time to let go. Move on and live your life. I'm sure she'll understand if you don't feel the same way about her that you used to feel," Emma said.

Hermione rounded the corner to reply to what Emma had just said and to convince Ron that they were right for each other, but when she did, she was speechless. It was like it was happening in slow motion and Hermione couldn't move or talk. She wanted to stop it or even close her eyes, but to no avail. Emma caressed Ron's cheek and he moved a blonde strand that was in her face behind her ear. Emma smiled up at him and he grinned. Leaning down, he connected his lips to Emma's and pushed her down on the couch. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss passionately.

Hermione tried once again to do something, but was still unable to. When she thought that nothing could get worse, Ron put his hand up her shirt and caressed Emma's breast. Emma moaned and proceeded to take off Ron's shirt. Shocked and disgusted at seeing the sight before her, Hermione finally unfroze and she was pissed off.

"How could you do this to me?" Hermione exclaimed furiously.

The couple jumped apart and Emma quickly pulled her shirt down, but not without a smirk.

"It's not what it looks like," Ron tried to explain clumsily.

Hermione laughed, "So you guys weren't about to have sex on the couch? I'm imagining it? I'm so stupid. I was here to say that I was wrong and that I was sorry. That I was going to be around more often and I was going to even start being nicer to Emma. Then I come down here and see this. I'm done. Have a good life Ronald Weasley, because you're no longer in my life. I hate you."

Hermione walked away confidently as Ron tried to apologize, but she ignored him as she left the common room. As soon as the portrait closed behind her, she broke into a run and ran to her common room. By the time she got there she was breathless. Annabelle quickly let her in and as soon as she entered, she collapsed on the wall in sobs. Tears were now pouring down her face and there wasn't anything she could do to stop them. In that moment, she felt weak. Weak for falling in love with her best friend and for being so blind.

"Did Weasel finally realize how pathetic you are and leave you?" Malfoy taunted her.

When he didn't get a response, he smirked, "So it's true. Weasel did leave you for I'm guessing Emma? She has bad taste in men, but the Weasel sure lucked out. I'm sure he's glad not to see your ugly face again."

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're wrong. I'm not ugly and I'm so sick and tired of your insults Malfoy! They're the same ones over and over again and they don't hurt me anymore. I don't understand why you even waste your time anymore! Just leave me the hell alone! I can't stand you, you disgust me," Hermione yelled at him.

"Awe... are you feeling insecure? It's about time. You finally realized that you're worthless," he smirked as he stepped towards her.

"The only one that's worthless here is you Malfoy. You hide behind your mask constantly and it's pathetic," Hermione retorted angrily.

"You filthy little mudblood," he responded livid.

By now they were face to face, barely inches away. Neither of them knew who started it, but suddenly his lips were on her and she was pulling his pale face closer, needing him closer to her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him as she moaned at the contact. He kissed along her jawline pushing her bushy, short hair out of the way and Hermione couldn't help but shiver at his touch. She hated him with a passion just like he hated her, but she didn't want to think or hurt anymore.

He then took off her uniform and she helped him. Then, she slowly took his off while looking into his eyes the whole time. His gray eyes were filled with hate, lust and passion which she was sure reflected her eyes. Malfoy quickly captured his mouth with hers and pushed her towards the couch that was facing the lit fire. The room was completely dark only lit by the fire and he looked even more gorgeous in the firelight especially with his white blonde hair that stood out. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her the rest of the way to the couch and set her down gently so they wouldn't break their contact. Soon it was skin on skin, neither knowing where one began and the other one ending. The rest of the night was a blur to both of them.

When it was finished and early morning, Hermione felt nothing. They hadn't cuddled or even talked. She was glad that she wasn't a virgin so that her first time wasn't spent with Draco Malfoy on a couch. Having sex with him didn't mean a thing, she still loathed him completely. She needed comfort and somewhere to vent her anger and he was the only convenient person around. They quickly dressed and she was about to leave, when Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"This doesn't mean anything, got that mudblood?" he smirked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know how these things work Malfoy, I'm not stupid. Don't worry, it won't happen again," she spat at him.

"Good, because that was disgusting," he retorted.

"I couldn't agree more," Hermione told him before she left the common room.

It was still extremely early in the morning, so no one was up yet. Hermione entered her room quietly and entered the bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her uniform and felt dirty. How did she just do that with Draco Malfoy, the guy she hated more than anything in the world? Hermione cast a silencing charm on the door and stepped into the shower. Once the hot water was pounding on her back, she started crying once more.

She couldn't believe she just had sex with Malfoy (she had to admit that it was pretty mind blowing), let alone finding Ron with Emma. Didn't this make her just as bad as Ron or worse? At least they were broken up, but he was making out with her while they were together. Everything that had happened was giving her this huge headache and she couldn't help but groan. Her life was so complicated as of late and she would give anything to get her ordinary life back.

By the time Hermione stopped crying and left the shower, her skin had become all wrinkled and disgusting. Shrugging, she left the bathroom and entered the room to find another uniform for the day. After she changed, she looked in a mirror that was in the room and frowned at her appearance. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was incredibly knotted. Hermione took a brush out of her trunk and brushed out the painful knots out of her hair. She then looked at Lavender and noticed that they had about the same colour face. Hermione walked back in the bathroom and found Lavender's foundation. Her mother had taught her how to use makeup, but she had never cared for it. She didn't want anyone to see the toll the breakup had had on her, so she applied the foundation and cover up on her face. It worked like a charm, her bags had disappeared, but her freckles were still there. It actually seemed like she wasn't wearing makeup except for the fact that she looked like she was glowing and happy. That of course was a lie, but why couldn't she pretend she was indifferent to it all?

Performing a time spell, she noticed that she had spent a half hour putting on makeup and thinking in the bathroom. Everyone would already be down for breakfast which meant that they would probably know about the breakup. Her eyes watered at the thought, but she blinked the tears away. She walked out of the empty common room and into the corridor. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that everyone was either glaring at her, looking at her funny or talking about her in such an obvious way they were pointing at her. Pushing down her self consciousness, she walked into the Great Hall. Almost everyone looked at her when she entered and her self consciousness rose even higher. What happened now? Did she sit with Harry and Ron like nothing had happened?

Deciding to take her chances, she walked towards Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Emma. As she approached them, they all were glaring at her and Emma was wearing a triumphant smirk. Confused, Hermione walked up to them.

"What's going on guys?" she asked cautiously.

Ginny glared at her, "What's going on? You have nerve coming over to see us after what you did."

Hermione felt panic at the thought that they knew about what happened between her and Malfoy yesterday, but she thought that was impossible. He wouldn't want that getting out either no matter how mind blowing and wrong it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione told her.

"You cheated on Ron yesterday," Harry almost yelled at her, "I can't believe I ever thought you were our friend Hermione. How could you do that to him?"

"What are you talking about? I never cheated on Ron, he cheated on me!" she exclaimed as she looked at Ron who just appeared angry.

"Yeah, likely story. You were right about that Emma. I can't believe you would lie to us. I thought you were our friend," Ginny said sadly.

"I am your friend! I didn't cheat on Ron, he cheated on me with Emma! Why don't you believe me?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Because you haven't been a good friend since school started! You've barely hung out with us or talked to us, so why should we believe you?" Harry asked her furiously.

"It's our NEWTs year, I've had to finish homework and do Head duties. It's not my fault it's time consuming! You should believe me because I'm your best friend Harry. I've always believed you when everyone else doubted you. I've stood by you while you thought Voldemort was trying to possess you, while you had those bad dreams and I've protected you and Ron when we get into those situations. Why wouldn't you believe me?" she almost yelled at Harry.

"Get out of my face Hermione, because I can't stand to look at you right now. You disgust me," Harry said with finality.

Everyone at the table agreed with him as they overheard their conversation. Hermione couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes as she looked at Ron with betrayal. How could he lie to everyone and ruin her reputation? Looking over at Emma's smirk, she knew who had the idea and who convinced Ron to do it. Pissed off and sad, she left the Great Hall and left to find that hidden place in the library she used so often lately.

She was so mad she couldn't even think straight when she finally got to the place. Hermione was so frustrated with the world. After Ron had done this, no matter who's help he had, she was definitely not going to forgive him. There was always that possibility of forgiveness, because he had only made out with Emma. She never would have kept going out with him, but it could've saved their friendship. She was disgusted with herself for sleeping with Malfoy, but decided to act like it never happened. Who knew how much more of a mess she would be if that hadn't happened? The warning bell rang and she realized that she needed to head to class in ten minutes. She went to her dorm to get her bag, when she overhead Emma talking to Parvati and Lavender.

"Yeah, she was absolutely heartbroken when she got caught. She was so upset that she couldn't sneak around anymore that she didn't return to the dorm at all last night until everyone was at breakfast," Emma told them.

"That's so pathetic to think that Ron had to go out with her," Lavender spat.

Pavarti sighed, "It just doesn't seem like something Hermione would do."

Hermione decided she no longer wanted to hear this conversation, so she entered the room and headed for her corner. Grabbing her bag, she left the room while glaring daggers at Emma who just smirked in response. Emma wasn't going to walk all over her. Walking to class while ignoring the whispers, she walked into Arithmancy which had lately become her favourite class despite sharing it with Emma. It was one thing that she was way better at than Emma and that thought made her smile.

The morning seemed to pass by excruciatingly slow after Arithmancy was over and she was once again faced with the million whispers that started when she walked past. Now she knew why it irritated Harry so much and how it was hard to ignore it. Harry and Ron refused to sit near her and she was forced to sit with people that she didn't know well and that glared at her. Hermione felt like screaming in frustration by the time lunch time rolled around.

She quickly walked into the Great Hall to grab a sandwich and leave to the library. Once she got there and grabbed the sandwich, someone bumped into her purposely and made her fall to the ground. That wasn't the worst part though. That person also poured their drink on her leaving her drenched in pumpkin juice.

"Watch it Granger," Seamus Finnigan shouted at her.

Everyone around her laughed and she hated how much she hated herself in that moment. Was this payback for sleeping with Malfoy? It must be, but she felt like she didn't deserve this. Sure, maybe Harry, Ron and Ginny not talking to her, but not this humiliation. Suddenly, she felt arms pull her up and someone casting a drying spell.

"I believe you were the one that ran into her Finnigan. You should apologize, it's not polite to push ladies down. I'm guessing it's your muggle father that never taught you that," Pansy Parkinson spat at him.

"Chill out, fine. I'm sorry Granger, but don't mess with me. Next time Parkinson won't be here," Seamus told her as he walked away.

"What are all of you worthless people doing? Mind your own business, I don't care if your life is boring and this is all the entertainment you get. Go back to your lunches!" Pansy yelled at everyone and they all obeyed her, because they knew the consequences if you didn't.

Pansy grabbed Hermione another sandwich as well as one for herself and dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall. She led a confused and hurt Hermione to the Heads common room and after Hermione told Edward and Annabelle the password, Pansy dragged her inside. Throwing her on the couch, she tossed her her sandwich.

"I can't believe you've been letting people walk all over you. I thought you were better than that Hermione," Pansy scolded her after taking a bite out of her own sandwich.

Hermione glared at her, "It's hard if you haven't noticed when the whole school hates you for something you didn't do."

Pansy raised her hands much like Seamus had, "Sorry. So I'm guessing you didn't cheat on Weasley like everyone thinks?"

"Obviously not," Hermione replied dryly.

"But you guys aren't together, right?" Pansy asked confused.

"No. He cheated on me, okay!" Hermione exclaimed angrily and wanting at least someone to know the truth.

"With Emma I'm assuming since Weasley isn't smart enough to come up with a plan like this," Pansy assumed correctly, "We have to find out why she hates you so much. She literally is ruining your life and we have to stop it."

"We?" Hermione asked warily.

Pansy smiled, "Yes, we. Like I said earlier, girls look out for each other. I know we've had our differences, but we would make good allies. Look, you need anyone you can get right now."

"You're right. I appreciate you standing up for me. Won't it ruin your reputation though?" Hermione asked after she sighed.

"Don't worry, that reputation was getting old anyways. It was only because I wanted to impress Draco when I was younger that I acted anti muggle and anti muggleborn. You know just like me that once people have an image of you, it stays with you for like literally ever. I also makes people a bit afraid of you, so you can tell them what to do like I did with Finnegan," Pansy explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Why do you think everyone thinks I'm a bookworm?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe because you are?" Pansy laughed.

Hermione laughed with her, "Good point. I understand trying to impress the guy you like and I know that I'm stupid for trusting you, but you've treated me better than my friends have. It's unlike me, but everything can just stay in the past. Truce?"

"Truce," Pansy agreed.

"Thank you for helping me again. I guess I did need someone to help me," Hermione said sadly.

Pansy sighed, "No problem, I'm just surprised that no one believes you. There's a reason that I hate Gryffindors. They think they're all high and mighty, but when it comes down to it they're all cowards just like the rest of us. No offence."

"None taken," Hermione replied.

"Ready to face the world again and go to class?" Pansy asked.

Hermione groaned, "Never. I guess I have no choice though, so lead the way."

Luckily Hermione and Pansy both had Charms and they both had their Charms things, so they headed to class and sat at the same table. Everyone seemed shocked to see them together, especially with the news that Hermione Granger had cheated on Ron Weasley. Pansy glared at everyone who stared at them a little too long and no one dared to bother Hermione. Malfoy and Zabini were both in that class and looked at Pansy questionably. Pansy just stared defiantly at them pretty much telling them, what are you going to do about it? Malfoy and Zabini talked amongst themselves for the rest of the class and didn't look at Pansy once.

"Are you sure you're not part of some plan with Emma to take me down?" Hermione whispered to Pansy as they practised the charm they were working on today.

Pansy glared at her, "I'm positive Hermione. Trust me, I hate her just as much as you do. Draco and Blaise are the only ones that actually talk to her out of the Slytherins. I've made sure the other Slytherins know what will happen to them if they do."

"Do you threaten everyone you know?" Hermione asked her curiously.

"Not everyone, only the people that don't listen," Pansy laughed.

"So pretty much everyone," she replied as she laughed at the raven haired witch.

"You got that right," Pansy smiled.

That class went by fast and soon it was time for Herbology and Pansy sadly had Care for Magical Creatures. Hermione took a deep breath before entering the green house. Now that she was alone, she felt vulnerable all over again. Pansy helped distract her from the breakup and she felt that Pansy really was her friend. When she looked back at every time that Emma was talking with Malfoy, Zabini and Pansy, Pansy always looked bored out of her mind and she felt that Pansy wasn't faking her friendship with Hermione.

"Look who just walked in," Harry angrily announced, "The traitor."

Hermione walked confidently to her spot even though inside she was scared, "Look who just made an unnecessary announcement, the Boy Who Lived."

"At least I'm not talking with the enemy," Harry sneered at her.

"Pansy is definitely not my enemy. Harry, why can't you just talk to me?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry laughed and others joined in, "Why did you cheat on Ron and decide to hang out with Slytherins?"

"I didn't cheat on Ron, Harry! I'm going to hang out with them seeing how being friends with Gryffindors turned out. Who knew how untrustworthy they are? I thought you out of everyone would believe me, but you don't. Don't talk to me until you realize how stupid you're being and how you made a mistake trusting that slut over there," Hermione spat at him and sat down to give him the cold shoulder.

The professor entered the classroom and everyone sat down. Hermione looked over to see Harry positively fuming and she thought that he deserved it. She hated how he constantly took Ron's word over hers when she stood by him since she met him and never once let him down. She would not try to win back his friendship if he thought so little of her. Determined, she listened to the rest of the class and took very detailed notes to take her mind off the eyes that were glaring holes into her head.

Thankfully, class was dismissed and Hermione slipped out of class. She was surprised to see Pansy waiting for her. Hermione walked over to her and she noticed that Pansy looked a little put out.

"What's wrong Pansy?" Hermione asked worried.

Pansy shook her head, "Just follow me to the common room okay?"

Hermione agreed even though she desperately wanted to know what was going on. They walked through the endless crowds that flowed through the hallways. It seemed like hours to Hermione, but finally they reached her corridor. Hermione looked up when she heard Pansy's voice.

"I just found out something and you have to promise you won't get mad. It's bad news," Pansy told her gently.

"What do you have to tell me?" Hermione asked.

Pansy was about to open her mouth when they were interrupted by some giggles and laughing. Hermione looked further down the corridor to figure out who was interrupting when she was once again frozen in shock. Ron and Emma were laughing and Ron pushed her gently into the wall and started kissing Emma, oblivious to their audience.

"That," Pansy finished quietly, marvelling at the bad luck that seemed to follow Hermione.

**Please Review =]. Next up is Blaise and Draco's reaction to Pansy's new friend, Hermione's reaction to finding out that Ron and Emma are now dating and some Hermione and Draco stuff. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be out =). **


	6. When It All Comes Crashing Down

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I'm sorry for the delay, I haven't been home this weekend and I got hit with a bit of writer's block. It's all sorted out now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think of it =].**

**Chapter Six – When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Hermione ran into the common room as fast as she could before she once again collapsed on the ground. Sobs wracked through her body and it hurt her so bad to know that Ron could be this insensitive. Seeing them together, that he had moved on so fast, made her feel like her heart had been ripped out and stopped on. Where was the Ron from this summer? The one that had promised never to hurt her and to be there whenever she needed him? It felt like her entire world had been torn apart and left for her to piece back together.

The adoption, Emma, Ron, her best friends and, oh god, she had sex with Malfoy. What had she been thinking? That went against everything she believed in and it disgusted her that it was with Malfoy. It had been good, she admitted disgusted, but she hated herself for doing it. If it ever came out, that would be the last straw before everything crumbled. That night she had just been so lonely, tired, angry and hurt. Hermione felt so unwanted in that moment that she needed to be proven otherwise. How could she be so stupid? If Malfoy hadn't performed a contraceptive charm, she would really be freaking out. She felt like screaming in frustration and sadness. Was this what she deserved?

Pansy saw that Draco and Blaise were in the common room when Hermione entered and they were looking at her in shock. Well, Draco still looked indifferent, but Blaise looked surprised to see Hermione in this kind of state. It actually surprised everyone in this room, because she was usually so strong but it was finally becoming too much for her. It brought tears to her eyes when she saw how Hermione was reacting to everything.

Blaise walked over to Hermione cautiously and held her while she cried. Pansy smiled at how kind and gentle Blaise could be. Pansy walked to Draco and gave him a long sisterly hug. No one deserved what Hermione was going through. It was in that moment that Pansy swore that she would protect Hermione at all costs. She still couldn't get over how her friends refused to be there for her. They had been through everything, but yet they couldn't even listen to Hermione.

Hermione felt herself being held by someone and just cried harder. She didn't know who it was, but it comforted her. It reminded her of Harry. Whenever she was crying he had always been there for her. Where was he now? Having fun with Ginny, Emma and Ron? Hermione was so mad at herself for crying over Ron so much. It wasn't necessary at all. After awhile, she finally cried herself to sleep in Blaise's arms.

Pansy looked at them, "Look guys, I don't understand how you guys can be friends with Emma, but Hermione is going to be hanging out with us from now on okay? I'm not leaving her alone."

"That's fine, I just can't believe that she fell apart. This is Hermione Granger one of the strongest people that I've ever seen," Blaise said in disbelief.

"No, she's not hanging out with us. This is mudblood Granger! I refuse to be in the same room as her and have the same friends. You guys are _my_ friends!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Draco! She doesn't have anyone and she's been a good friend to me okay? You're standing in the same room right now! We'll still be your friends," she replied back, "Look, I know what it's like to be in her situation and it's hard. She needs friends right now and hers left her. If she doesn't have us, she alone. I know she's a Gryffindor and a muggleborn, but she's loyal. Draco, this could help your reputation," Pansy tried as a bargain chip.

"Fine, if you want to be her pathetic friend then do it! I refuse to be nice to her. I hate her and there's nothing that's going to stop it. Who cares if it helps my reputation, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about!" Draco said as he stormed out of the common room.

Blaise sighed, "Don't worry about him. You know how he's like. He'll come around eventually."

"Thanks for being here for me Blaise. It's not easy looking out for her. I just hope that nothing else happens to her," Pansy smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Ron's an asshole and the Gryffindors are cowards once again. I'm always here for you Pansy. Never forget that. I may not be as close to you as Draco is, but I'm still your friend. Why do you care about what happens to her so much?" he asked as he gently set Hermione on the couch.

"I honestly don't know Blaise. I'm just used to seeing her so confident, you know how much I hated her. She's the only one that hates Emma as much as I do, well now she probably hates her a lot more than I do. I found her in the library so upset and her friends weren't there for her. I don't think they've been there for her for awhile. What kind are they?" Pansy asked rhetorically.

Blaise walked over to Pansy and engulfed her in a hug. They stayed like that for awhile and they were both content. This hug was extremely different from the one that she had given Draco and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Pansy pulled away reluctantly and went to go grab Hermione a blanket from a closet in the room.

"I'm going to go get some tea and some banana bread for you guys. It's what my mother does when something's bothering me," Blaise told her.

Pansy smiled, "Thank you for sticking around. I appreciate you helping us."

Blaise smiled back and quietly walked out of the room. Pansy sat beside Hermione on the couch thinking of ways to help her and thinking about the new type of relationship Blaise and her seemed to have developed.

A warm banana smell drifted to Hermione as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and tried to remember how it was that she got here and why she was under a blanket. Then it all came flooding back to her, but she blinked the tears away furiously. There was no way she was going to cry again. She had cried so much in the past few days that it didn't seem real. Before this year started, she couldn't remember the last time she cried. Actually, it was when Ron and Lavender were dating. Ron had been the cause of most of her tears she realized and she wondered why she had even loved him in the first place.

"I see you're finally getting up sleeping beauty," Pansy said from in front of her, "You just missed Blaise, but he brought you this. He says it's what makes him feel better when he's upset."

Hermione looked at her confused, "Zabini was here?"

"I think after he held you when you cried that he deserves to be called Blaise, don't you think?" she asked Hermione.

"I didn't know who it was to be honest. I'll have to thank him," Hermione said as she reached for the cup of tea.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked as she helped Hermione grab the banana bread.

"Not really, but I think I got it all out before I fell asleep," she laughed, "Thank you again. I feel terrible that I constantly have to thank you for doing this. I'm not used to having someone help me so much."

"You mean that no one's looked out for you?" Pansy wondered aloud.

"It's not exactly like that. This summer Ron and Harry had been amazing, but usually I don't really have any problems. I'm the one that helps them and Ginny. They are just too focused helping Ron right now," she admitted as she looked at her cup.

"I don't understand how you could live like that. I would be a complete mess if Blaise and Draco hadn't been there for me. It's alright though, Blaise and I will be here for you," Pansy smiled.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks. So I'm guessing this was too much for Malfoy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that but he has to be one of the most stubborn people that I've met, including you. You guys have too much of a strong history to try to fix," she told Hermione sadly.

"That's okay, I really really don't like Malfoy. He really bothers me," Hermione admitted.

"Personally, I think if you guys made out or something it wouldn't be so bad. I swear that you guys have the worse sexual tension I've ever seen," Pansy exclaimed.

When Hermione didn't answer, Pansy's eyes widened, "Wait... did something happen between you guys?"

Hermione once again chose not to answer. She couldn't lie to Pansy after all she had done to help her and she really didn't want to think about what happened last night.

"Something did! You didn't sleep with him did you?" Pansy's jaw dropped, "You did! When did this happen?"

"Last night," Hermione mumbled.

Pansy thought for a minute, "Wait, is that why everyone thinks you cheated on Ron?"

"No, like I told you he was cheating on me with Emma. I couldn't stay in the dorm because Emma sleeps there too and I couldn't stand to look at her face. I ran here crying after I told Ron it was over and I pretty much collapsed in here like I did yesterday. Malfoy was there and he started insulting me. I insulted him back and we were yelling at each other. I released all my pent up anger actually. One minute we were ready to kill each other and the next, we were..." Hermione trailed off.

"Wow. That was definitely not something I expected and with Draco?" Pansy said shocked.

"It didn't mean anything though and it won't happen again trust me. I hate him and he hates me too thank god. I feel disgusting and stupid for doing that though. I just wasn't thinking," she admitted.

"I guess I was wrong then. I wouldn't worry about it though. No one's perfect and you made a mistake. No one knows about it, so just move on and forget about it. Draco's a good guy believe it or not and I'm not saying it meant something, but he'll come around and he'll be your friend. It'll just take some time," Pansy explained.

"I somehow doubt that, but thank you for not hating me for doing that," Hermione smiled.

"Who knew that Hermione Granger would have sex before I did," Pansy laughed.

"Wait... you haven't had sex at all?" Hermione asked shocked, "I thought you did because of what everyone was saying."

"Those are just rumours I promise. No, I actually want to fall in love before I have sex. Everyone that thinks of me as a slut is wrong and I don't care to prove them wrong. If they think that of me then I know who my friends are and who aren't. Anyways, we should go to bed, it's past curfew," she stated.

Hermione quickly jumped up, "It's past curfew? I didn't even get a start on my homework! I'm going to fall behind now."

"Don't worry about it, it's due in a couple of days. You can work on it tomorrow, but you needed the rest. You haven't really changed one bit," Pansy laughed.

Hermione mock glared at her and they left the common room quickly and quietly. Pansy said goodbye because the Slytherin dorms were so close by and Hermione was left to her own devices to get back to her common room. She then shook her head at her dumbness. She was the Head Girl and they had later curfews than everyone else. Technically her curfew was in twenty minutes. Smiling in relief, she walked to the dorms slowly just thinking about everything.

At this time of night, the castle felt cold with the stone walls. Hermione shivered as she got a cold breeze. The torches lit the way to her dorm and she was happy she didn't have to use her wand. Hermione was glad that Pansy had let her sleep, because now her mind was a lot clearer. She still couldn't believe what the whole school thought of her. Hermione had helped many people with their homework, tutoring them or giving them advice and this was how they repayed her. She knew that if anyone approached her because they needed help, she would still help them. That was who she was and a little fight or drama wasn't going to change that.

It hurt so bad to hear what Ron thought of her and what he did. She knew she was not better than him, but it still hurt her deeply to know that he was about to break up with her. Hermione felt childish to have thought that she was going to marry Ron. Everyone expected them to get married as well as Harry and Ginny, but now those dreams were shattered. What did she do now? It felt like she was at a crossroad in her life and the next decision she would make would determine the path she took in this life. When Hermione entered her dorm, she did what any girl her age would do.

She grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote a letter to her mother. If she had learnt anything, it was that her mum could help her with everything. She already had the life experiences and had made mistakes that could prevent her daughter from making the same ones. Obviously she would leave out the part about Malfoy, well she would say that they kissed. Thinking for a little bit, she finally decided what to write.

_Hey mum, _

_I'm sorry it's been a week since I replied to your last letter, but I've been overwhelmed with Head duties, studies and dealing with a few problems. I need your help and right now I wish I was at home with you, because I know you wouldn't hesitate to help me. Ron and I broke up and I'm completely devastated. We had been going through a few problems and we had a fight about it. He was accusing me of ditching him to hang out with a Slytherin and not being around enough and I accused him of flirting with Emma in front of me and never noticing when I was upset. _

_I stormed away, but after I thought about it, I realized that he was a little right. I had been too wrapped up in my studies and Head duties and I hadn't made enough time for Harry, Ron and Ginny. I realized that I was jealous of Emma like he told me. I went to apologize to him, but I overheard him talking to Emma. He was saying that it was my fault, but then he felt bad. He was going to apologize, but Emma convinced him he had nothing to apologize for. With her help, he realized that maybe it was better if we broke up. Next thing I knew, they were making out! I was so upset, hurt and angry that I stormed in there and broke up with him. I left the common room and went to the Head common room and kissed Malfoy. It wasn't intentional, one minute we were ready to kill each other and you know what happened the next minute. _

_I went to go sit with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville the next day, but they were mad at me. Emma was sitting with them and they accused me of cheating on Ron! I didn't and I don't even know who I supposedly cheated on him with. He was the one that cheated on me, but everyone in the whole school hates me because they think I did. I know it was Emma's idea, but I don't know what to do. My friends deserted me and the people I thought were my enemies became my friends. You remember me talking about Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Malfoy. Well, Malfoy isn't my friend, but Pansy has been there for me so much. I honestly wouldn't have handled this as well as I have without her. Blaise and her are the only people that believe that I didn't cheat on Ron. I'm thankful that I've been there to see this side of them. _

_I just don't know what to do anymore. No one is talking to me and I just don't know how to handle it. Part of me wants to go and curse Ron for what he did and for lying to everyone, but part of me is kind of happy that happened. They haven't been good friends lately and they've ditched me constantly. I'm happy that I've had the opportunity to be friends with Pansy and Blaise but I'm a bit scared that Emma's going to ruin that. What do I do Mum?_

_I miss you and Dad so much,_

_Hermione_

_xxx_

Putting her letter away for tomorrow, Hermione pulled the curtains around her bed and let herself fall back onto the bed. Tears once again overwhelmed her eyes and she cast a shaky silencing spell around her. What had she done to deserve this? She couldn't get him out of her mind and she hated it. He had betrayed her yet she was still in love with him. They had been best friends for so long, didn't that fact count? Couldn't he have just broken up with her? She knew that it hurt either way, but at least she could have still respected him. Why was it so easy for him to throw everything away? Sure they hadn't been going for that long, but they had been dancing around each other for years. Suddenly it was all over.

Harry wasn't even around this time to help her through this. It was all on her to go through this. Pansy had been so great these past couple of days, but just because they had been friends for that long didn't mean that she completely trusted her. It was like Ron had made it hard for her to trust people.

What did Emma have against her? It was like since the first day that she got here, she had singled out Hermione and wanted to make her life miserable. Emma was okay with everyone else and seemed really nice. Was it because Hermione didn't trust her? Hermione hated that she couldn't understand Emma at all. At least she knew why Malfoy hated her in the first place, but as far as she knew Emma had no reason at all.

When did Ginny decide not to be her friend anymore? Hermione remembered having helped her get Harry and how excited she was when he finally asked her out. All that work that Ginny did had paid off. Ginny was the one that helped her get ready for the Yule Ball when Viktor Krum had asked her to go. They had been so giddy because even though Hermione didn't care too much about status, an international quidditch player had asked her out of everyone at Hogwarts to be his date. Even though she had desperately wanted to go with Ron, it made her feel happy to have someone be interested in you like Viktor was. Hermione finally drifted into a restless sleep where she was faced with dreams of Malfoy, Ron and Emma. To say she were lovely dreams would be a lie.

The next day came way too quickly for Hermione and it took all her strength to get out of bed. Looking around the room, she noticed that half the girls were still in bed. Hermione picked up her robes and set out for the shower, washing off all the remains of her crying yesterday. Hermione sighed as the water hit her back. Why was she letting Ron get to her? If she kept letting him get to her, Emma and Ron won while she lost. Yesterday she had a good cry about it all, but that would be the last time she cried for Ron. Like she said yesterday, she cried over him too much.

She left the shower and once again brushed like crazy through her hair. When that was done, she left the common room with her books. Hermione wouldn't need Lavender's foundation today. Walking at a fast pace to the Great Hall, she wondered where she would sit. Probably at the end of the Gryffindor table alone like she had done when her, Ron and Harry got into a fight. Sighing, she started walking to her table when a voice yelling her name stopped her. Confused, she looked around to find the source and smiled when she saw Pansy waving her over to sit with her, Blaise and Malfoy. She wasn't excited to sit beside him, but she would have to live with it. Harry and Ron were looking at her and she just smiled and joined Pansy. It wasn't a friendly smile, it was more like saying see, someone here still likes me.

Hermione walked towards Pansy and noticed the shocked expressions that the rest of the Slytherins were wearing. Hermione felt a bit self conscious, but shook it off. She sat down gracefully beside Malfoy as that was the only place left.

"Have a good sleep?" Pansy asked her.

"It was okay, you?" Hermione replied.

Pansy smiled, "Fine."

A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes leaned over to Pansy, "What is she doing here?"

"Daphne, mind your manners. If you hadn't been asleep again through this morning's meeting, you would know. Hermione is one of us now. Don't cross her or you cross me," Pansy told Daphne Greengrass in a threatening tone.

Daphne huffed and returned to her conversation with other Slytherin girls.

"What meeting?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Draco and Pansy have meetings every few weeks telling them what's new in Slytherin and to remind them of the rules," Blaise explained while eating his eggs.

"Oh okay," Hermione replied even though she thought that was strange.

Pansy laughed, "Don't worry about it. Anyways, you can now help me with the Halloween party!"

"What the hell Pansy? That's between you, me and Blaise! She could go off telling the Gryffindors. I can't sit here anymore with her here," Malfoy angrily said before he stormed out.

"Don't mind him, he's just having mood swings again," Pansy replied indifferently, "Anyways, are you in?"

Hermione looked cautious, before finally agree, "Yeah, I'll help out."

The rest of breakfast continued quietly with a couple glares or sneers from the Slytherins. Hermione left a little early so she could sent her mother that letter that she had added to her book bag. Luckily Ancient Runes was close to the Owlery so she wouldn't be late for class. The walk was a little far for her, but it was the only exercise she did, so she should be happy that it would be a little bit of a walk. Someone bumped into her shoulder hard and she bit her lip to keep back that cry of pain. Looking at who did it, she was surprised that it was Harry.

"What the hell Harry?" she almost yelled at him while she stood in her books that had been falling.

"No, I should be asking you that. Since when do you sit with the Slytherins? Are you that much of a traitor? I can't believe you were ever my friend," he spat at her.

"Since they were the only ones that believe me and are nice to me. Isn't that sad Harry? No one but the Slytherins believe me. None of my so called friends do! I can't believe that you believe Ron. I was your friend too. Who was there for you this summer when you had those dreams about Voldemort? Who convinced you that you weren't evil when you thought that you were exactly like him? Remember all those times I stood by you when no one dared to, even Ron! I've never left you, but I guess I can't ask for your respect in trusting my judgement. I never lied to you and this just proves that you guys haven't really been my friends for awhile. Ron and I got into a fight and I left. I came back to apologize and Emma convinced him that our relationship wasn't worth fixing. Then they made out. I didn't cheat on him," Hermione determinately told him.

Green eyes hesitated for a minute, before laughing, "You almost had me fooled there. You're just as good as Malfoy. I know you cheated on Ron with Theodore Nott, Granger."

He said her last name like it disgusted him before walking away, leaving her in her pile of books. All the sadness she had over this situation then disappeared. Hermione was angry that her friends could not believe her. Picking up her books and putting them back in her bag, she quickly ran into the owlery. She sent the letter to her mother and ran to class. Luckily, she was still early and she took a seat a little near the back. Someone joined her.

"So you and Theodore?" Blaise asked her amused.

Hermione groaned, "Apparently. How can anyone believe that? I don't even remember the last time I saw him!"

"That's because he prefers to not to talk to the other houses," he told her.

"Oh okay. So why did you sit here?" she asked him.

Blaise pointed at his old spot, "Draco decided to sit with Emma today and I heard you tell off Potter and wanted to congratulate you."

"Thanks, I guess," Hermione said while busying herself by taking her stuff out.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"It just feels completely wrong to fight with Harry and Ron. Harry's been the brother I've never had since I got here at Hogwarts. Don't worry about it though. How are you and Pansy doing?" she replied quickly.

"I get it a little bit. I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise said as he looked to see if the teacher arrived yet.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Hermione smiled, "Right. I know there's something between you. I think you should go for it."

"We'll see," Blaise smirked as the professor entered the classroom and started the class.

The rest of the day went by without any incidents. She still felt that pang of sadness whenever she walked past Ron, but furiously pushed it down. Harry and Ginny still refused to look at her after believing the rumour about her and Nott. Hermione couldn't even see how that was believable. Ron could have done a lot better than that in her opinion, but the school did believe it. That was fact enough to prove how intelligent the students really were.

Malfoy still refused to talk to her, especially since she had started to hang out with him and his friends. He didn't even bother insulting her anymore. Instead, he would glare and sneer at her whenever their paths crossed, which, believe it or not, was often. They both used the Heads common room to study and do their course work. What distracted her the most was that she had to sit in a desk that faced him. Hermione really had to get off his bad side because he could seriously do some damage to her. Too bad that a truce could never be made, because of how much they hated each other.

Soon hours turned into days and the school work got harder and multiplied by the day. Hermione had to juggle her school work, head duties and now Pansy's Halloween party. Even though Malfoy refused to let her participate, Pansy and Blaise both overruled him. It was interesting how they were planning it. They had to find an empty classroom that had been deserted for awhile so that the teachers wouldn't be able to find them, create wards to keep out the unwanted guests, charms so that the music didn't blare through the walls and a way to smuggle the alcohol in. Hermione had never gotten drunk before so she didn't plan on drinking at the party.

Only the people that Pansy, Blaise and Malfoy deemed worthy enough were invited. Surprisingly there were a lot of people from Ravenclaw invited as well as the Slytherins. There was an obvious reason according to them why they didn't invite Hufflepuffs when Hermione asked why they couldn't come. No Gryffindors were invited so there wouldn't be as much drama for her that night. Merlin knew that she had enough drama on Halloween in the past years to last her a lifetime.

She was actually kind of looking forward to this party. Hermione would prove Malfoy wrong and show that Pansy was right in including her in the plans. She knew so many charms for decorating and for wards that it'll be the best one they've hosted so far. It was fitting since it was their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione still hadn't changed her mind about not telling Malfoy that she wasn't a muggleborn. She was considering telling Pansy that she was adopted. Maybe with her help, she could figure out what to do with the situation. Part of her still felt like she was letting her adoptive parents down if she did that.

Currently, she was pouring over a Potions essay that Professor Snape had given them. It was due by the end of the week and she was trying hard to work, but it was hard. Hermione's mind kept wandering to every subject that she could think of except for Potions and it was frustrating. Glancing across the room, she noticed that Malfoy was working hard on an assignment of his own. His blonde hair was actually messy for once because he ran his hand through his hair when he was frustrated. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows so he wouldn't stain his white sleeves. It was probably expensive, Hermione thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

Hermione was annoyed lately. Every time she entered a room, her eyes searched for another person first without her permission. They automatically looked to see if he was in the room. She still didn't think Malfoy was that attractive and she knew that the only reason she seeked him out in a room was so that she could avoid his glares and insults. It was still annoying to look at him though. Finally, her thoughts drifted back to Potions and she was able to quickly finish her essay that was due. She could start her History of Magic essay, but that was due next week and she didn't feel like doing it yet. Yawning, she noticed that Malfoy was done too.

"What are you looking at mudblood?" he said annoyed when he noticed her gaze on him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it."

"Awe... does the mudblood like me?" Malfoy asked as he approached her desk.

"Yeah, just because someone looks at someone means that they like them. Our desks are across from each other if you haven't noticed," Hermione said as she stood up to him.

Malfoy laughed, "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been looking at me lately. I know you want me, admit it. The last time wasn't enough for you."

"Are you serious? The last time was one time too many. For your information, I think you're up to something. That's why I've been looking at you, not because I like you. Sorry to disappoint you," she replied while she grabbed her stuff.

"That isn't what Emma's been telling me," Malfoy smirked.

"Ew. You believe Emma? She's so full of bullshit it's not even funny. I wouldn't trust a word she says," Hermione said angrily.

"That's too bad, because I trust her word more than I trust yours. Did you know that Blaise still likes her and that he only pretends to hate her for you?" Malfoy asked her.

"I never asked him to do that and if it's true, it doesn't matter. I don't care if you don't trust me, just don't insult me by thinking that I like you. Guess what? I hate you," Hermione said as she walked out, tired of dealing with Malfoy and his crazy ideas/loyalties.

Hermione walked down the hallway and noticing that it was a nice cool night, she decided to go sit by the lake. Her mother had sent her reply earlier today, so she thought this would be the perfect chance to read it. Nightfall was about to fall, so when Hermione got to the lake, the reflection off the lake was beautiful. Remembering to come to this spot more often, Hermione opened up her letter.

_Hermione, _

_I'm so sorry to hear about you and Ron. That was a terrible thing that he did. I thought that he would have been completely different, but you can never tell who the bad and the good guys are. I'm surprised at this Emma girl for doing that to you. It seems completely out of the blue. I think that Harry, Ginny and Neville should have listened to your side of the story before choosing a side, but there's nothing that can be done now. Breakups are messy and tend to destroy friendships, but it can create new ones. I'm happy that you've decided to trust Pansy, because she sounds like like she could be a good friend. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what to do. You have to keep your head held high and ignore the whispers. It'll die down eventually when something else happens and then when everyone realizes the truth, you didn't do anything bad and they can ask for forgiveness. I know that forgiving them is probably the furthest thing from your mind, but you can't stay mad at them forever. They are or at least were your best friends and best friends forgive each other when they act stupid. All you can do is move on, my dear. Everything will sort itself out, you'll see. _

_Your dad and I miss you too and love you._

_Mum_

Hermione put the letter back with her things and shut her eyes. She remembered being a kid and wishing to be a teenager so badly thinking that it wasn't coming fast enough. Back then, she was a muggle and a kid. That innocence was lost long ago when she joined Harry on his adventures. Hermione remembered the Daily Prophet this morning and there was still another death that was reported. Everyone knew that Voldemort was back and it was only time that people started fighting. That was a reason why she didn't want to leave school. Here, you were safe to be a kid and to worry about little things like homework and tests instead of worrying if your house was the next house to get broken into by Death Eaters. Now that this year had started, Hermione had been excluded from talking about it with Harry and Ron. Harry had told them about the prophecy and about the horcruxes earlier this summer. She was positive that Emma had taken her place in the Golden Trio as the smart one.

Part of her was happy to not have to worry about the war quite yet, but she also wanted to play her part in it. She would just have to find another way to play her part if she wasn't on good terms with Harry and Ron. Contrary to what everyone though, she didn't care about the fame it brought. It would be safer for her this way, because people wouldn't know who she was that much anymore. Hermione was scared for the Weasleys though. They openly supported Harry and she knew that there would be consequences. It wasn't that she didn't want them to support Harry, she just wanted them to be safe too. If it was up to her, Harry wouldn't have this burden at all.

Yawning, Hermione finally realized what time it was and she decided to head to bed. Walking into the castle, she noticed Harry and Ginny walking around happily. Even though they weren't her friends anymore, she thought they were extremely cute. Hermione was right near the Gryffindor portrait when she saw Malfoy and Emma talking quietly to each other. She thought that they were perfect for each other in every way, but she was a little worried to what they were up to. Hopefully, he wasn't telling her about that night or Hermione would have to kill him. Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, she quickly fell asleep as soon as she laid in her bed waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**Please Review =].**


	7. Party Like It's 1999

**Thank you for your reviews and the alerts =]. This chapter is going to be slightly different from the other chapters and I don't want you to be alarmed. The next chapter will bring a lot of drama, so get ready. The Draco/Hermione action is coming up after this long wait sort of starting now =].**

**Chapter Seven – Party Like It's 1999**

"Okay, I finished putting up all the wards. Everyone that's not invited should not be able to get in and only the people invited should know where we are," Hermione told Pansy, Blaise and Malfoy.

"Thanks Hermione, all that's left is getting the drinks tomorrow. Draco, you're doing that right?" Pansy asked him.

"Yeah, I already talked to Madam Rosmerta. They should all be ready by the time I go and pick them up. They'll be here at 8," he added.

"How's the music coming along," Pansy asked Blaise.

Blaise took out a piece of parchment, "I have the list of songs that'll be playing tomorrow. I remembered what you said yesterday. There won't be muggle music so we don't offend the other Slytherins, no offence Hermione."

"None taken," Hermione replied.

"The decorations are done, now all we need to do is show up tomorrow. Draco, make sure to remind Greg and Vincent to be here on time since they're our bodyguards. Blaise, make sure to talk to the house elves about delivering the food at 8. Hermione, make sure to meet me in the Great Hall at 9 tomorrow morning. We'll eat and go dress shopping at 10. Everyone know what they're doing?" Pansy asked as she looked at them.

Everyone nodded and left the abandoned classroom they had decided to use for the party. Hermione performed a locking spell that could not be opened by beginner witches and wizards. Blaise winked at Pansy before walking away with Malfoy and Pansy waved goodbye. They were walking to the Heads common room, since Hermione wasn't welcomed into the Slytherin one or the Gryffindor one. It made it a lot easier to meet up.

Hermione was actually very excited for the party tonight. Her, Pansy, Malfoy and Blaise had spent the past few weeks planning it out and it would be nice to see the final results of their hard work. It would be a great thing to take everyone's mind off of NEWTs or whatever else occupied their minds. She knew that Blaise was planning on making a move on Pansy at the party and she couldn't be happier for her best friends. Malfoy was planning on bringing Emma along and that frustrated her. Hermione had been planning on going to this without Emma, but even with Pansy's help, they couldn't convince him otherwise. She had a feeling that he was only doing it to annoy her.

They entered the common room and Hermione quickly hid some books she had taken out of the library so Pansy couldn't see them. She couldn't believe that she left them out, because Malfoy could've easily seen them. They were books on the procedure of adoption, the history and any other kind of information that Hermione wanted to know. They sat on the couch exhausted from the day's work.

"Why does Malfoy have to be friends with you guys," Hermione groaned.

Pansy laughed, "He's not evil you know."

"I know he isn't, but that doesn't make him less irritating," she replied.

"I heard that he was trying to convince people that you like him. It's quite funny actually, he's such a kid sometimes. I thought you thought he was evil anyways?" Pansy asked her.

"No I don't, I think he's misunderstood and that he acts the way he does to protect himself. I get it and I definitely don't think he's evil. I know he's a good guy, we just can't seem to get along. He also acts like a complete jerk," Hermione added.

Pansy smirked, "Well that wasn't an answer that I expected. It's pretty spot on too. I think if you guys really tried, you could get past that."

"That's doubtful," Hermione laughed, "Ugh, I can't believe he's bringing Emma."

"I know we both hate her, but it's a party and everyone should have a good time. We'll just ignore her. It's funny how Draco and Emma aren't even together. I don't know what he's doing with her actually," she wondered aloud.

"I'm sure it's just to annoy everyone," Hermione retorted.

"So... when were you going to tell me that you're adopted?" Pansy asked Hermione seriously.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione. I've noticed books on adoption all over the common room in different, really bad hiding places. I wasn't snooping, but really. Why would you sneak it in between couch seats? It's quite obvious when you sit on something hard instead of soft," she told her.

"Sorry, I've just been distracted lately. Malfoy hasn't seen them has he?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've covered your really bad hiding spots. When were you going to tell me?" Pansy asked again.

"I was going to tell you soon, I just wasn't ready and there wasn't ever a good time," Hermione explained, "I don't know much about it except that I am adopted and that I'm not a muggleborn."

"Wait... Why do you let people call you a mudblood if you really aren't?" she asked.

Hermione sighed, "Because I don't want to let the world know that I'm adopted and I want to wait until I know who I am. I've just been looking at the process of adoption, but I'm not trying to find out who my biological parents are."

"That doesn't sound like something you would do. You would research every possible scenario until you found out the answer. Why are you scared," Pansy said.

"I don't want to let down my parents. I mean the ones who raised me all my life. I feel like I'm betraying them if I decide to find out who my real parents are. I don't want them to feel that," she explained.

Pansy smiled, "I know it might feel like that, but I'm sure they understand how curious you must be. It's something hard to process, but at least you won't regret not looking for them. A war is coming Hermione, you and I both know that, I would try to find them before just in case they don't survive. It's just a little piece of advice."

Pansy and Hermione got up from the couch and started heading back to their dorms because it was getting late and they had a big day tomorrow. They walked down the cold hallway and finally they were at the point where they must go their separate ways.

"Thanks for letting me know that you knew about the whole adoption thing. I kind of need help with this and I hate asking for help," Hermione admitted.

"That's why I'm here Hermione. I'll be there to help you and push you when you need it," Pansy said as she gave Hermione a hug.

They finally parted ways and Hermione was walking when she heard some moans coming from a classroom nearby. Being a Head Girl meant that she needed to check it out and tell them to break it up even if it disgusted her. Hermione approached the door and was completely shocked at who was making out this time. Sometimes it was funny because it was couples you wouldn't expect like Cho Chang and Dean Thomas. Feeling anger swell in her stomach at the sight before her, Hermione saw that it was Emma, but this time she wasn't with Ron. This time she was with Harry and last time she heard, he was dating Ginny. By the time she finished thinking, they were doing a lot more than making out. Was Emma that much of a slut?

Deciding that she shouldn't do anything about it because it could cause unnecessary trouble, she decided to find Ginny and hopefully she would hear Hermione out. As she was walking to the portrait, Ginny was coming out while ignoring her as usual.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as Ginny was walking away.

Ginny slowly turned around, "What?"

"I have to tell you something," she told her seriously.

"What is it this time?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Even though you are acting like a snob, I'm going to tell you anyways because you deserve to know. I was coming back from my common room when I saw Harry and Emma hooking up. Well, more than hooking up, but I just thought you should know," Hermione said as she turned around to walk away.

"I can't believe you Hermione! You ruined your relationship with Ron and you're trying to ruin mine with Harry's? Emma told me that you would do something like this and I can't believe she was right. I thought this time she would be wrong, but no. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Emma is tutoring Harry right now and I trust them both. Don't talk to me again," Ginny snapped at her angrily and walked away.

Hermione stood there in disbelief. She didn't think that Ginny hated her, but she guessed that she did after all. It was sad that Ginny could throw away a friendship so easily. She hated thinking about the moment that she realized that Hermione had been right and that Harry and Emma were fooling her. And Harry! She didn't expect him to be like that at all. He had never seemed like the cheating type. He was always sensible and responsible. Harry loved Ginny if she remembered right.

Deciding to leave them to their problems, she entered the dorm and laid in her bed thinking about the past weeks. There was something different about her and Malfoy, she just couldn't put a finger on it exactly. She remembered the day that he swore he would hate her for the rest of his life. It didn't seem like that long ago actually. Nervous for tomorrow, Hermione fell in a deep sleep where her worries disappeared.

The next morning came too quickly in Hermione's opinion, but she had no choice but to get up. Pansy had a schedule all planned out for them and she couldn't throw anyone behind schedule or else it would throw everyone else's schedules too. Hermione quickly threw on whatever she found first in her closet, brushed her teeth and her hair and set out for the Great Hall.

The Great Hall wasn't that full when she got in and she turned towards the Slytherin table. By now, no one took notice of it, even the Slytherins. She was happy that at least they were somewhat accepting. She spotted Pansy at the end of the table as usual and joined her.

"Good, you're on time!" Pansy exclaimed as Hermione grabbed some toast.

"I'm not usually late, I don't know why this is surprising," Hermione laughed.

Pansy smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm just a bundle of nerves today. I want everything to go off without any problems. I also want to look perfect tonight, because rumour has it that someone will put a move on me."

"Who told you that?" she asked confused.

"I have my sources," Pansy smirked.

They quickly finished their breakfasts when Blaise and Malfoy walked in looking ruffled from sleep. It was unusual since they always made sure they looked perfect whenever they could.

"Hey," Pansy said quietly to Blaise.

Blaise smiled, "Hey."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Those two need to hook up. I can't stand it anymore."

"I know what you mean. He's all she talks about and they act like complete idiots around each other. I can't wait for tonight," Hermione added in.

"Yeah, it's about time Blaise has the courage to ask her out. He's liked her for years," Malfoy told her.

They both paused at the same time and looked at each other in confusion. His gray eyes were searching her face for answers to what just happened. Did they just have a civil conversation without knowing it? They still completely hated each others guts, but it seemed like planning the party had lowered their defences. They were just staring at each other like they thought the other one was crazy.

"What are you waiting for Hermione, come on," Pansy urged her on.

Pansy dragged a speechless Hermione away while Blaise grabbed Malfoy and walked to their table. The walk to Hogsmeade was a little quiet at first and Hermione was happy to see that it was snowing.

"So what was that back there?" Pansy asked a bewildered Hermione.

"I have absolutely no idea," she replied.

"Well it sure looked like you and Draco were getting along. What were you guys talking about?" Pansy asked.

"Oh shut up, I still hate that stupid git. We were talking about how annoying you and Blaise are and we were looking forward to when you guys get together tonight. I swear we both didn't even notice who we were talking to," Hermione explained as she stuck her tongue out at Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm so sure you guys hate each other. Anyways, since you talked to me about the adoption yesterday, can you trust me with another thing?"

Hermione hesitated, but relented, "Okay."

They walked around Hogsmeade a bit and Hermione was confused to why they were passing all the dress shops. They seemed to be turning often while the snow fell softly on the ground. Finally they arrived at a small, cute shop that was a little hidden from everything else.

"Okay, where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Well since you agreed, this is where I get my hair done during the school year. I understand that you don't care about appearances, but I think it's time we change your haircut up a bit. It would go with all the changes that happened this year and a little screw you to everyone. Don't you think?" she asked her.

"What you get me into, fine. I'll do it for you," Hermione replied smiling.

They walked into the shop and Hermione thought that it was quite a nice shop. There was no way she could afford somewhere like this, but decided to trust Pansy. The shop had a modern look to it with chairs, sinks and vanities with mirrors on it spread out across the room. There were a handful of people in there already and seemed to be having a good time.

"Hello Miss Parkinson, is there something I can help you with?" a man came up to them.

"Hello Antoine, yes there is. I booked my friend Hermione Granger a haircut with Laura," Pansy told Antoine.

"Right this way Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson. I'll take your cloaks and is there anything you would like to drink?" he asked them.

Pansy gave him their orders and they walked towards a women with blonde highlights pulled back into a stylish ponytail.

"Hi, you must be Hermione?" Laura asked as she motioned to Hermione to take a seat, "What were you thinking of doing with you hair?"

Pansy cut in before Hermione could talk, "I was thinking of adding some length to her hair so that it reaches right under her boobs. It would help control her frizz and weigh it down into waves."

"That's good. I can also show you a good shampoo and conditioner that I love to use. It helps control frizz and adds moisture to the hair. I think that if I cut you some side bangs, that it would frame your face nicely," Laura added.

"I think that that sounds good," Hermione told her.

Laura ushered her to the sink and started washing her hair adding random shampoos and conditioners. She also mentioned to Hermione that she was going to use a hydrating mask in her hair so that her hair wouldn't be dry anymore. After an amazing scalp massage, Hermione returned to the seat beside Pansy. Laura explained what exactly she had done to her hair and mentioned that she used the shampoo and conditioner that she had recommended. She used a drying spell Hermione had never head before on her hair and Hermione could already notice a difference.

Her hair was extremely curly, but lacked its usual frizz that followed it. Hermione admitted that she liked her hair already. Laura said another spell and Hermione's hair already started growing longer. After 10 minutes, it was finally bellow her boobs and the curls that were once in her hair got weighed down and became waves. Laura took her time cutting her now long hair and had turned it straight to make it easier to cut and was adding layers here and there to her hair. When she was finished with that, she cut some side bangs for Hermione that framed her face nicely. Laura whispered another spell and her hair turned wavy again like it had earlier. Hermione could already tell that there was a huge difference. She actually thought that she was pretty now. If Pansy had heard that she would have hit her, because Pansy told her repeatedly that she was pretty.

"Wow," Pansy said, "You look absolutely gorgeous Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. My hair is actually so soft now. I really like it."

"I'm glad you do," Laura said as she left to get something.

"So you're happy with the change?" Pansy asked her uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it Pansy, of course I am. I'm determined to actually start doing my hair now that it's a lot more manageable. I had no idea that if it was longer, that it would be easier to do."

"Here you go, Hermione. You're going to surprise everyone," Lauren told her as she handed her the shampoo and conditioner, "Just say '_replenio_' and it'll fill up when it runs out."

"Thank you Laura," Pansy said, "Put it on my tab, okay?"

Hermione tried to protest, but Pansy kept claiming that it was her late birthday present. She didn't listen to Hermione when she said that it was alright because they hadn't been friends then. They left the shop and noticed that an hour had gone by. When Hermione commented on this, Pansy told her that it was all in the plan. Hermione was embarrassed because she couldn't help running her hands through her hair. It was so different, because it was long and soft. Hermione had always wished for hair like this and was happy she got it.

After dragging Hermione to a million different dress shops, they had finally found their dresses. The ladies helping them were annoyed by Pansy after she criticized each one openly when she didn't like it. Pansy had finally settled on getting herself a red dress. It had spaghetti straps and a ribbon that went around her waist. The dress then flowed from there and stopped just before her knees. It looked amazing on her and she had also gotten a silver necklace to go with the dress and some pumps.

Hermione had gotten a black dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. It stopped to just about above the knee like Pansy's and was a little tight for Hermione's taste, but Pansy made her buy it saying that she had gotten too used to baggy clothes. bought matching black pumps to compliment it.

Noticing that they were getting tight for time, Pansy quickly escorted Hermione to her dorm for the first time. Hermione was nervous to be around that many Slytherins, but decided she could worry about it later. Hermione noticed that it was a lot darker than her dorms at first. She saw that Blaise was sitting there with Malfoy and were looking at her with their jaws dropped. Hermione thought that it was because they weren't used to seeing her here, but then she remembered her hair and that it was a huge change. Deciding to play with them a bit, she winked and blew a kiss at them. They looked like they were about to fall off the couch and Hermione almost laughed.

When they entered the dorm, it was straight to business. Thankfully, Hermione's hair was already done so she didn't have to do it before the party. Pansy pushed Hermione into the shower while Pansy was setting out all her makeup. When Hermione came out of the shower (her hair was up so it didn't get wet), she noticed that Pansy had set out a green robe for her. Putting it on she came out to see that Pansy was already wearing a green robe and saw that she had come out of another shower that was in the dorm.

Pansy had just finished curling her raven black hair into perfect ringlets and noticed that her hair was long too. The only thing she lacked was bangs, but that look suited her. Before Hermione could protest, Pansy attacked Hermione with all kinds of makeup. She didn't even know what Pansy was putting on her face, but decided that she would let Pansy have her fun. It reminded her of Ginny and she smiled at the thought that Pansy had become that close to her.

When Pansy was finally finished, she looked in the mirror and was completely shocked at what she saw. Where she was sitting in the mirror, she saw a beautiful girl sitting in her place. Her chocolate brown hair was long and wavy and around her dark brown eyes, Pansy had done a smoky eye. She went to go put on her dress and smiled when she saw that Pansy had lent her a long necklace that went with her dress. She put the dress on with ease and when she zipped herself up, she thought she looked better than she did at the Yule Ball. It was going to be a shock to everyone to see her with long hair.

Pansy stepped out of the bathroom with her red dress and Hermione thought that Blaise was going to pass out when he saw her. Her hazel/green eyes were highlighted by the black eyeliner that Pansy had applied and the brown eyeshadow. It was subtle, more natural makeup than Hermione's, but it looked good on Pansy. They slipped on their pumps and left to go set up the rest of the party. Hermione stopped and performed a spell that would make them seem like they were wearing their uniform. It would be suspicious if a teacher caught them wearing dresses and pumps around the school.

They walked through the hallways laughing at random things when they finally arrived to the abandoned classroom. Hermione quickly performed the unlocking spell and they were inside. Because it was night time instead of during the daytime, the decorations looked even better than before. The food was already spread out across the table thanks to the house elves and it looked delicious. Yesterday, they had made a potion that would work like a smoke machine, well at least that was what Hermione thought.

"Okay, what is taking Blaise and Draco so long? They should have been here by now!" Pansy exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be here soon," Hermione told her gently.

Pansy turned to her, "I think you should talk to different people tonight. Give them a chance to know you and maybe they'll stop thinking you're a cheater. Actually, pretty much everyone that's invited I doubt even cares about those rumours, so I think you're good to go."

"Thanks Pansy, that's nice," Hermione said sarcastically, "Don't worry, I'll mingle or something."

Malfoy and Blaise rushed in the room panting with their hands full of butterbeer and other alcohol while their pockets were full with little ones that they shrunk. Pansy and Hermione looked at them amused while the quickly set out the alcohol and drinks at the table and in their rush, almost knocked them all down. They quickly straightened out what they were wearing and walked up to them casually like nothing happened.

"Sorry, there was a bit of a delay with the butterbeers. I had to pry Draco away from Madam Rosmerta. Please don't put him in charge next time," Blaise asked Pansy hopefully.

"Don't worry about it. Isn't she a little too old for you Draco?" Pansy asked Malfoy curiously.

Malfoy smirked, "That's not an issue, trust me."

"That's disgusting. I never wanted to hear that," Hermione exclaimed.

"Sure you don't," he replied.

"Okay, children, really. Let's start setting it up, it's almost 8," Pansy said as she walked away to do fix some decorations.

Walking with her, Blaise whispered, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Pansy replied.

Hermione and Malfoy rolled their eyes at the exchange and quickly glared at each other when they realized they both did it at the same time. There was not going to be a repeat of this morning, they were going to make sure of it. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle both came up to Malfoy so they could report for duty. Malfoy told them what to do and they grunted in reply and headed outside the classroom. Malfoy cast a spell on them so that to anyone but the invited, they would look like suits of armour. Blaise was talking to another Slytherin who was going to be in charge of the music.

Hermione stood around trying to decide what to do. All the work she had to do was done yesterday and she felt bad just sitting around. Luckily the time went by fast and people were starting to fill the room.

"Looking forward to seeing your best friend?" a voice behind her asked her.

Hermione turned around, "No Malfoy, I'm not looking forward to seeing your little girlfriend."

"Jealous?" he asked, "You don't have to worry, there's nothing going on."

She pushed him away while she rolled her eyes at him. Hermione wasn't in the mood to play his games, she wanted to have fun tonight. Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her against him. He leaned in and when she was about to lean in too, he pulled away and smirked.

"There's nothing going on here either," Malfoy smirked as Hermione felt like hitting him.

What was his problem? He was acting so weird lately and she just felt like punching him for it. Deciding that she wasn't going to think about it any longer, she went to grab a butterbeer and ran into someone. Hermione would have fallen to the ground, but a pair of hands saved her from falling.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione started.

"Don't worry about it," a guy told her, "So I heard that we've already met."

To reply to her confused look, he answered, "Theodore Nott."

"Oh," Hermione laughed, "Yeah apparently we have. Sorry about those rumours."

"It's fine, it's not like you're the one that created them. So where were you headed?" Theodore asked her.

"I was just going to get a butterbeer," she answered.

"I'm headed that way too, want company?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and they made their way to the table through the crowd of people. The songs were thumping loudly from what seemed like every corner of the room. Finally after 5 minutes, they were at the table. Theodore handed her a bottle of butterbeer and Hermione grabbed it thankfully. His dark brown eyes were looking at her amused and she just shrugged. It wasn't her fault she was thirsty.

"So why haven't I seen you around Theodore?" Hermione shouted over the music.

Theodore leaned in closer to her so they could talk easier, "I've been busy. It's Theo by the way."

"Alright," Hermione whispered in his ear.

His long dark brown hair was in his eyes and she pushed it out of the way. For some reason, she felt completely comfortable with him even though they hadn't talked before.

"Want to dance?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled, "I'd love to."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the middle of the dance floor. Pansy was dancing with Blaise and raised her eyebrows at her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Pansy just smiled as Blaise brought her closer to him. Further out of the crowd, Malfoy was laughing with Emma about something and Hermione didn't understand the bubble of frustration that appeared, but pushed it down. Smiling at Theo, he pulled Hermione closer to him and they were dancing to the fast beat of the song.

Hermione smiled as the song turned into a slow dance and Theo held her waist gently and she put her arms around his neck. He had this rebellious look about him and he looked mysterious. They swayed gently to the music and Hermione just thought about everything as she rested her head on his chest. Maybe Ron and Emma did have a good idea when they lied and said that she cheated on Ron with him, because he was extremely good looking and friendly.

A fast song was back on and they decided to go sit down on one of the couches in one of the corners in the room. Luckily, there was one unoccupied couch and they decided to sit there. Pansy had arranged it so this corner was a little quieter than the rest of the room.

"So are the Slytherin parties usually this good?" Hermione asked him.

Theo laughed and shook his dark hair, "Usually there not this good, but they're still pretty good."

"Well I'm glad I'm here," she said.

Hermione didn't know if Malfoy had gotten butterbeer with even more alcohol than usual, but Hermione felt a buzz. Theo just looked so nice and so good looking, so when he kissed her, she didn't protest. Quite the opposite really. It was a very different kiss than she had with Ron or Malfoy. Ron was a little clumsy and with Malfoy it was heated and passionate, which wasn't a bad thing except for who it was with. Kissing Theo was like kissing Malfoy, but Malfoy was just a little better she had to grudgingly admit. He pulled her closer to him and Hermione's arms were around his neck. An annoying voice interrupted them.

"Oh, how cute. You're still seeing Theodore?" a smirking Emma asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her, "No Emma, I just met him right now. Thanks for giving us the chance to meet though."

"Whatever," Emma replied.

"Let's go dance Emma," Malfoy tried to convince Emma, but Emma didn't feel like leaving quite yet.

"It's funny how you're supposedly going out with Ron, yet you're here with Malfoy. Oh and I saw you the other day with Harry. You really are a slut aren't you," Hermione said with a smirk of her own, "One day, everyone's going to realize the liar you are and you're going to be left all alone with no one to help you. I'm looking forward to that day. If you want the couch so bad here you go, Theo let's go get a drink."

"Use protection Hermione. You don't want to get pregnant," Emma smiled viciously as if she would love for that to happen.

Hermione turned around, "I'd take your own advice if I were you. You're close have been a little tighter and you do seem to have a glow. I wonder who the father is."

Hermione left with Theo following her laughing so hard that he had trouble walking straight. That or it was the alcohol. They turned around the corner before they finally stopped.

"I can't I just said that to her. I never say things like that," Hermione said but started to laugh.

Theo smiled, "She had it coming. I think that Draco might have spiked the butterbeer. Do you want to go back to your dorm yet?"

"No thanks, I'm having a good time," she replied.

Pansy quickly joined them and seemed quite breathless.

"I heard what happened," Pansy said smiling, "I can't believe you said that to Emma's face. I see you've finally met Theo."

"You already heard? That might not have been a good idea," Hermione said nervously.

"She deserved it Hermione and no one is going to hate you for it. After everything she's done to you, I'm happy you finally snapped at her. Guess what?" Pansy exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" she asked.

"Blaise and I are going out!" she told Hermione excitedly.

"It's about time," Hermione yelled over the music, "Where is your boyfriend anyways?"

Pansy laughed, "He's with Draco and Emma right now. Emma is still really pissed at what you said and Draco's been trying to calm her down but I think by now he doesn't care. I think he just left actually. That means that Blaise is with the boyfriend stealing s-l-u-t. I better go get him before she steals mine. Have fun you guys!"

Hermione laughed at her best friend's crazy antics and turned to Theo, "I'm sorry about that."

Theo looked at her amused, "When did you get all the Slytherins to love you?"

"I didn't and most of them don't like me. I'm just lucky that I met Pansy when I did," Hermione replied as a slow song began to play.

"Want to dance?" he asked her and when she said yes, he lead her to the crowd and started dancing with her.

Theo whispered in her ear, "You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed.

Everyone by now was dancing and Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely happy with how everything turned out. This night had been so much fun, she couldn't remember another day that she had been happier this year. Pansy and Blaise were finally going out and she had finally gotten back at Emma. Things were finally looking up for the first time and there was a possibility that she could have something more with Theo. They really had fun tonight and Hermione hoped that meant that more nights would be like this. Hermione pulled Theo closer to her and they just swayed to the music.

A wet Malfoy tapped her shoulder and Hermione turned towards him confused. What could he possibly want. He looked rushed, sad and looked like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Hermione had only ever seen him like this once and it scared her. She never wished to see him like this and this could only mean something bad.

"Granger, Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you. Now," he said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her with him through the huge crowd of people.

She sent an apologetic look to Theo and started worrying. What could Professor Dumbledore want? Did she fail a test? Was he revoking her Head Girl badge? Everyone at the party looked at the pair in surprise. What could possibly be going on, they wondered. They ran out of the classroom at last and started running down the hallways being careful to not get caught by Filch. Finally after what seemed like hours of running, Malfoy stopped in front of the gargoyle and took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Malfoy whispered loudly to the gargoyle and the gargoyle started to move.

They sprinted up the stairs, actually Malfoy was pulling her up while he sprinted. He knocked on the door and Dumbledore let them in. He was sitting behind his desk like he usually did, but this time the twinkle in his eye was missing. Hermione felt her stomach clench in anticipation at the news. This really must be serious.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger, I have some grave news to tell you," Professor Dumbledore started sadly.

The strangest thing happened next, Malfoy grabbed her hand and squeezed it as Professor Dumbledore started talking once more.

**Please Review =]. **

**I never actually planned for Theo to appear in this chapter or even be a bigger character, but plans always change! The reason that Malfoy is acting this way has something to do with his and Hermione's past that you'll be figuring out in the next chapters. It doesn't mean that they love each other, but it does mean something. Malfoy isn't that OOC, you'll see :). Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think ;). **


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I'm sorry for the long wait. This is probably the hardest chapter out of the whole story to write and I hope I wrote it well. I admit I had a bit of writer's block, but after this chapter, things should be a lot easier. There's finally an explanation for Draco's behaviour last chapter and Draco and Hermione's past. There's still a lot of loose ends in this story and I promise you that I'm not abandoning this story. I'd really love your feedback for this chapter, because I need to know if there's anything I need to change or improve on and if you have questions, then I can hopefully write the answer in the next couple chapters. Thank you so much for your patience and happy reading =]!**

**Chapter Eight – A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Hermione sat out by the lake not really moving. She could hear laughter behind her and squeals of excitement, but she took no notice of it. Luckily it had stopped snowing yesterday and it had warmed up again like it does in October, so it was wet outside, but it was a little warm. The lake was completely still and a breeze passed by her, but she was too numb to feel it. Hermione couldn't even begin to think, all she felt was empty. How had life come to this? The tears that she knew she should be crying weren't coming, because she couldn't feel anything. It was better this way, because this way it didn't hurt. The numbness froze everything and didn't make her question her beliefs and life.

She felt someone sit beside her and she expected them to speak, but they just sat with her. Normally, she would've turned to see who it was, but she was too tired to do so. They just stayed there and gave her silent support, not questioning her behaviour right now. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered what happened earlier this morning with such vivid detail, it hurt her to think about it.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_They sprinted up the stairs, actually Malfoy was pulling her up while he sprinted. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently until Dumbledore let them in. Finally they heard the faint permission to come in, so they opened the heavy door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk like he usually did, but this time the twinkle in his eye was missing. Hermione felt her stomach clench in anticipation at the news. This really must be serious if he looked so grim._

"_Thank you Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger, I have some grave news to tell you," Professor Dumbledore started sadly. _

_The strangest thing happened next, Malfoy grabbed her hand and squeezed it as Professor Dumbledore started talking once more. _

"_There was an attack tonight," he told her and she immediately fell to the floor, but Malfoy caught her, "Your parents didn't survive."_

_Tears flooded Hermione's eyes and she grabbed onto Malfoy while she cried. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and held her gently while whispering comforting words in her ear. It felt like the entire world had collapsed on her and she was unable to breathe. Sobs wracked through her body and she was shaking so hard that she had caused Malfoy to start shaking as well. She knew immediately that it was her fault. If she hadn't become a witch, this never would've happened. Suddenly, she hated being a witch. Hermione wished with every fiber of her being that she could be a muggle. That wouldn't change anything though, she sobbed, they would still be gone. _

_Hermione looked at Dumbledore through tearful eyes that caused his own eyes to water, "Who did it?"_

"_We're not sure, your house is under investigation right now. We'll find out who did it and catch them," he comforted her. _

_Anger started pulsing through her veins as she pulled away from Malfoy, "We won't find them, you know that! We're going into a fucking war! You guys are all too caught up in that to even care who killed my parents! How could you? Wait... how do I even know which parents you're talking about? You've kept me in the dark for 7 years! How did you think I felt when I found out I was adopted this summer that you've known this whole time?"_

_Hermione stared at Dumbledore with all the hatred that she could muster and stormed out of his office in her anger. She knew that Dumbledore was talking about the Grangers, but she still felt like exploding at him. As soon as she passed the gargoyle, she broke into a run and ran into the common room that had become her safe haven lately. When she got inside, she ran to the lit fireplace and cried. They were gone. Never coming back. Her father will never be able to give her away at her wedding and her mother will never be able to give her anymore advice. Hermione would never be able to spend another Christmas with them. She suddenly regretted all those times she spent at the Burrow, because it meant time wasted with them._

_A pair of arms lifted her and they held her while she cried on the couch. Hermione's vision was blurry, but she knew who it was automatically. It was Malfoy. That just made her cry harder and she hated life and hated magic. It had stolen what she loved most from her. Malfoy just held her while she cried and she was brought to another moment in time._

_**One Year Ago... (Everything in italics from this point will be from a year ago.)**_

_Hermione walked up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. She got a message in class saying that he needed to talk to her, so here she was nervously trekking up the stairs. The wooden door seemed huge compared to her petite frame and that just added to her nerves. Hermione couldn't think of one reason why he needed to talk to her. She couldn't remember getting in trouble at all. Cautiously, she knocked on the enormous door. _

"_Come in," Professor Dumbledore said inside the office. _

_Hermione stepped in and the Professor stopped writing on a piece of parchment. She took the seat he offered her and nervously drummed her fingers on her knees. _

"_Miss Granger, I need your assistance with something. I need you to help someone that needs a lot of help. I wouldn't ask you this if this wasn't an urgent situation. Can you help me?" a pair of twinkling eyes asked her. _

"_Of course Professor," Hermione replied relieved she wasn't in trouble, "Who is it?"_

_Professor Dumbledore sighed as he knew this was the hard part, "Draco Malfoy."_

"_No, I refuse to. He's been absolutely evil to me! Why should I help him?" she cried out in outrage. _

"_Because he needs your help Miss Granger. He's on our side now I'm sure of it," he explained. _

"_How can we be so sure?" Hermione asked him._

"_You'll find out in your own time, but I'm afraid I cannot say more," Professor Dumbledore told her, "I'll have to give you a separate dorm for your work though. You cannot tell anyone, not even Harry or Ron, what you're doing. You can tell them that I moved you to work on a project that you're doing for me, but you can't tell them what it is." _

"_Fine, I'll do it," Hermione said grudgingly as she had already told him she would, "but Harry and Ron won't like it at all."_

_  
Professor Dumbledore laughed, "That's why it's our little secret."_

_Hermione walked out of his office with the world on her shoulders. Everyone knew the differences that split her and Malfoy up. Why would Dumbledore put her in charge? Her head was clouded with different kinds of emotions. She hated that she was going to lie to Harry and Ron for Malfoy. That meant that she couldn't confide in anyone and that she had to do it alone. It was strange to think about it, because Hermione always had either Harry or Ron. Hermione paused in confusion. Dumbledore never told her where her dorms were. She knew that Dumbledore always had a plan, so she continued on to the common room with what she expected to be her last night. _

_The next morning at breakfast, Hermione got a letter from a school owl and immediately, a sense of dread filled her. Opening it up carefully, she read the letter and sighed when she realized that it was Professor Dumbledore telling her the directions to her new dorms. He thanked her once again. She glanced towards the Slytherin table and looked at Malfoy. He looked terrible. It was the only word that she could describe him with. Malfoy had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy and needed to be cut and he had lost some weight. He also didn't have that confident aura that usually surrounded him. It was almost sad to see, but she quickly erased the thought. She would not pity him after everything he did. He looked up at her and she could see anger in his gray eyes. Their gaze was torn by Harry and Ron, who asked what the letter was about. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to explain the situation to them knowing that they wouldn't be happy they couldn't help._

_HGHGHGHGHGHG_

_Hermione walked towards her new dorms and common room with a sense of dread weighing down on her chest. Her feet felt like they were weighed down by lead and she wondered if she could get out of this. Hermione shook her head from that thought. She promised Dumbledore and she wouldn't take it back. Even if it was Malfoy and he was still the biggest git she knew, she couldn't fail the headmaster. She finally arrived to the right portrait, muttered the password and walked in slowly. She knew instantly that he was there and her heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow (that's how nervous she was). They say that living with your enemy is never easy and whoever said that was right. _

_As soon as Hermione entered, the room went a hundred degrees colder. She knew that Malfoy was sitting on the couch, but she would refuse to acknowledge his presence. Instead, she looked around the beautiful common room. It was a shade of blue and silver (which she had decided to paint her room that colour later on) and was filled with amazing furniture. There was a bookshelf filled with with books she had neither heard of or read, a little kitchen and two stair cases that lead to their individual rooms. Hermione turned around when she heard Malfoy laugh in disbelief. _

"_I should have known Dumbledore would send his precious little mudblood bookworm to babysit me," Malfoy said from the couch. _

"_Shut it Malfoy. It's not like I want to be here any more than you do," Hermione replied, "Which one is my room?"_

"_The one on the left," he replied and I left before he could add anything else. _

_As soon as I entered my room, I collapsed on my bed. This was going to be hell, I just knew it._

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"_Oh absolutely great! Isn't life just perfect now that the mudblood is here to watch me!" Malfoy said as he noticed her enter the common room._

"_Shut it Malfoy. I don't know what you did to make Dumbledore trust you, but I don't. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing here," Hermione said frustratedly talking to no one. _

"_Hell if I'm supposed to know," Malfoy replied. _

_Hermione groaned, "I know you know why I'm here so why can't you tell me?"_

"_Because it's none of your business," Malfoy told her flatly as he walked out of their common room._

_Hermione grabbed her hair in frustration. This was going to be absolutely impossible._

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"_Malfoy! Pick up your stuff. I'm not your mother!" Hermione yelled as she saw his mess._

_He stormed down his stairs, "Damn right you're not my mother! Pick it up, you are the mudblood here after all. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"_

"_Excuse me? No way in hell will I ever pick up your shit! I may be a muggleborn, but you should treat me with respect. All that means is that my parents weren't cousins and yours were," she yelled out angrily. _

"_How dare you! My parents were not cousins and they deserve respect. I deserve respect," Malfoy said as he grabbed her roughly. _

"_Let me go," Hermione said in a threatening tone. _

"_Show me some respect," he replied indifferently like he could hold her there until she said yes. _

_Hermione glared at him, "I'll show you respect when you deserve it. Right now, you don't."_

_She wrenched his hand off her arm and stormed out of the common room angrily. _

_  
Right before she left, she turned, "Don't forget to pick up your shit."_

_She left and Malfoy was fuming. Dumbledore wanted to kill him, he just knew it._

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. It involved dementors, Harry, Ron and herself running away, but not being able to run fast enough. Finding that she wasn't able to fall asleep, she decided to get a cup of tea, because the dorm the Professor gave them came with everything included. It was like living in a hotel. Hermione left her room and was about to walk down the stairs when she noticed that Malfoy was on the couch looking at something. Hermione was about to say something insulting when she noticed that he was really upset about something and was potentially crying. She knew then that whatever he was crying about had to do with what Dumbledore told her to do. Hermione snuck past him to get the tea so she wouldn't disturb him._

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"_No! I'm so sick and tired of your attitude Malfoy! All you do is whine and complain for absolutely no reason. You're completely irritable and I can't stand living with you," Hermione yelled at him._

_Malfoy laughed, "Like you're one to talk! You're such a perfectionist about absolutely everything and you have to control everything. I don't care if you don't like my attitude. I didn't ask for you to stay here!"_

"_I didn't want to stay here with you, I had no choice! What, didn't your mommy teach you manners?" Hermione threw at him. _

"_Don't you dare talk about my mother Granger! She's twice the woman you'll ever be," Malfoy yelled angrily._

_Hermione smirked, "Why? Because I don't believe in all this pureblood crap that you believe in? I'm happy that I'm nothing like your mother."_

"_How dare you!" Malfoy said as he pushed her up against a wall. _

_Fear suddenly filled Hermione and she wasn't sure whether or not that Malfoy would hurt her. It was possible. His eyes had a crazed look in them and before he released her, he said something that made Hermione regret everything she had said. _

"_My mother is dead, mudblood," he spat at her angrily and stormed away. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione hadn't talked to Malfoy for weeks after he told her about his mother. She felt completely horrible for what she had said and couldn't believe she had said that. Her parents would be ashamed of her right now. After he told her that, it was then that she started observing. Malfoy wasn't doing so well in classes anymore, he looked tired constantly with bags under his eyes and had lost some weight. Hermione knew that this was the reason that Dumbledore told her to help him, but all she had done was make things worse. _

_She walked into the common room and noticed that was struggling with an essay for Transfiguration. Deciding to help him out, she went to him and pointed out his mistake. He got mad, but calmed down quickly when he realized she was right. _

"_I'm sorry for everything I said Malfoy," Hermione apologized. _

"_Don't call me Malfoy," he said immediately, "It's not your fault you didn't know."_

"_What happened?" she asked him. _

_Malfoy glared at her, "Just because I forgave you does not mean I want to talk about it."_

_Hermione then stopped the conversation and helped him out with the rest of his homework._

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione was working on an assignment. It was close to midnight, but that was her fault. Harry and Ron had convinced her to take a night off and hang out with them for once. They had fun just hanging around like they usually did, but with Dumbledore's 'project', she hadn't had time to really relax. Hermione still didn't know why the headmaster wanted her to do it. He had been nothing but rude and a terrible room mate. Malfoy left messes absolutely everywhere and she was scared to see what his room looked like. She could hear a storm raging from outside the castle and it scared her a little. Hermione had always hated storms. _

_As if to scare her further, the portrait opened. She couldn't really see who it was, until she realized to her horror that it was Malfoy. He looked like he was limping, holding his arm to his chest protectively and his face was full of gashes that was already causing some bruising and swelling. Hermione looked at shock at the mess he was in and knew at once he didn't know she was there or else his guard wouldn't be so low. How had he gotten those? She knew he had been in rough shape lately for no reason, but this was a little much. Who had done this to him?_

"_Malfoy?" she asked questioningly. _

_Malfoy turned to her and had a deer caught in headlights kind of look._

"_What happened to you?" Hermione asked, forgetting who he was. _

"_Don't worry about it mudblood," he snarled at her. _

_Hermione stepped towards him, "Who did this to you?"_

"_It's none of your business!" Malfoy shouted at her. _

"_I'm your roommate! I deserve to know if I'm in any kind of danger and what kind of danger you're involved in!" Hermione exclaimed. _

"_You deserve nothing," he said firmly. _

"_I don't even know why I try to help you," Hermione said as she started to walk away. _

_Malfoy tried to walk away as well, but the leg that was hurt gave out and he fell on the floor in a heap. Hermione hated her stupid morals in that instant, because there was no way she was going to leave Malfoy alone. He was seriously hurt and it was her duty to help him no matter how she felt for him. Walking towards him, she helped him stand up and put him on the couch gently. Hermione quickly observed his wounds to make sure she hadn't missed any since she first saw the injuries. She knew immediately that his arm was broken, that he was covered in bruises and that he had sprained his foot which caused the limping. _

_Hermione sighed as he tried to get away from her grasp. Finally, exhaustion came around and he reluctantly agreed to her helping him. No matter how many times she asked him what had happened, he wouldn't tell her anything. The whole night had gone by as she tended to his wounds, bandaging them and making potions and healing paste on his bruises. She had double checked to make sure that there wasn't any internal bleeding and after a couple other healing spells, she finally deemed him healed. The sun was rising by now and she was thankful that it was only Saturday today and that Dumbledore had all of those potions and ingredients supplied. _

"_Thanks," a voice mumbled quietly. _

_Hermione looked up in surprise, "What?"_

_Malfoy glared at her, "I said thanks. You didn't have to do that."_

"_I know, but I couldn't let you walk around like that. There was no way you could've healed that by yourself. What happened to you? Was it your father?" Hermione asked, thinking about the rumours that sometimes circulated._

_He looked at her incredulously, "My father? He would never hurt me, those are just pathetic rumours created by people who have no lives."_

"_Then who was it? Look, I took care of you yesterday and I deserve to know who did this to you and why. It'll be the only thing that'll keep me from telling people," she told him. _

"_I knew you would hold it over my head! It was Bellatrix, her husband and Nott's father. They did this because I refused to join the Death Eaters. Happy now?" he asked her spitefully. _

"_That's disgusting. How could they do this to you, Bellatrix is your aunt! I thought you would be the first in line to join them anyways," Hermione commented. _

_Malfoy laughed disgustedly, "There's no way I would want to join them and their coward 'Dark Lord'."_

_Hermione was confused, "Why not?"_

"_Because they killed my mother for my father's failure for retrieving the prophecy at the ministry! My mother wasn't involved in that business at all, still loved my father and He killed her in front of my father. Why would I want to join Him when he killed my mother?" he said resentfully. _

"_I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't know," Hermione said. _

"_Of course you didn't know, my father kept it out of the paper before he shut himself up in the manor. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it must be all the potions you gave me mixed together. It's not like I believe in mudbloods, blood traitors and half-bloods anyways," Malfoy told her as he dozed off. _

_Hermione looked at him in disbelief and at her rotten luck. There was no way that Malfoy meant what he had just said. He was Malfoy after all and constantly called her mudblood. The amount of potions he had and the exhaustion must have caused him to be delirious. She transfigured a pillow into a blanket and set it over him. Hermione hoped that he would be thankful for helping him, but didn't get her hopes up. _

_She entered her room and walked towards the shower to wash off the dry blood and sweat that covered her. The water pounded on her back as she thought over what he said. She knew the amount of potions caused him to be so open with her and now she knew why Dumbledore wanted her to watch him. It disgusted her how evil and ruthless Voldemort was. He caused pain in not only his victims, but his followers as well. She couldn't even imagine losing her parents, it would be too tough to deal with. Hermione never thought that there would be a day that she would feel sorry for Malfoy. After what Malfoy had told her before falling asleep, she was determined to find out what he meant when he said that. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_For the next week, Hermione observed Malfoy. His body seemed to be healing well so that you couldn't even tell he was injured. After Hermione had come down to check on him, she found that he had left. Deep down, she was glad because she didn't know how to act around him anymore. Hermione couldn't believe that he had changed. It was possible, because something life changing had happened to him, but he still acted the same as ever. He bullied the First Years, called muggleborns mudbloods, called purebloods who befriended muggleborns, blood traitors, so she didn't understand it. Since that night, he had avoided her like the plague. Hermione desperately wanted answers to the questions that occupied her brain, so she decided to corner him after class. _

_Transfiguration finally ended and when Malfoy wasn't paying attention, she pulled him into an empty classroom and locked the door. He looked confused, but then smirked. _

"_If you wanted to make out, all you had to do was ask," Malfoy said confidently. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's not why I pulled you in here. I want answers."_

"_I was wondering how long it would take Miss Know-It-All to crack," he said indifferently. _

"_What did you mean when you said that you didn't believe in mudbloods, blood traitors and half-bloods," she asked urgently. _

"_I meant exactly that," he said bored. _

_She huffed, "But you still act the same way you always do. You're constantly making fun of people for their blood, so excuse me if I find this hard to believe."_

"_You're quite slow. I think it's obvious that I can't show that I've changed, because A) no one would believe that I changed, B) my mother's death would have to be known which is something my father and I don't want, C) if I showed it, I would get worse than what happened to me a week ago and D) it's really no one's business to know what I do and don't believe in. I need to protect my father from more torture than he has already gone through. Is that good enough Miss Perfect?" Malfoy asked her tiredly. _

"_Yes that's fine. I don't quite believe you though, I'll need to see it to believe it. Why did you tell me about what happened to you?" she asked. _

"_Pansy is already going through a lot of shit, Blaise knows the situation so we don't talk about it and I just wanted it off my chest. I was exhausted and completely insane when I decided to tell you. It slipped out. Are we done with the 20 questions?" he asked frustrated. _

"_One more thing. Can you at least try to make an effort to be nicer to me?" Hermione asked reluctantly._

_Malfoy looked at her curiously, "If you stop asking me questions and you don't tell anyone about the other night. You better not have by the way, then I'll be nicer to you. Dumbledore counts."_

_Hermione looked up at him warily, "Fine."_

"_Fine," he replied as he left the classroom as she unlocked it. _

_Hermione sighed. She wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't really bring herself to do it. If Harry and Ron knew, they would be so mad. Hopefully Malfoy kept up his end of the bargain. Hermione walked out of the classroom to join her best friends. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione blinked at the rush of memories that went through her head. She had tried to forget about them for the past year and she couldn't bring herself to remember more. It hurt her to think about it. A year ago, she had to help Dumbledore by helping Malfoy when he needed it. At first he had been completely spiteful and angry, but she couldn't really blame him at all. After he had gotten those injuries from a few Death Eaters and she had helped him, an understanding settled between them. He wouldn't wear the mask he usually wore and he would be nice to her just like she would be nice to him. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by the person beside her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Pansy told her gently while grabbing her hands.

Hermione pushed back all her thoughts, "You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it."

"You need to cry at some point," she reminded her.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Hermione said flatly.

Pansy seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about it, "So what was up with you and Draco? I thought you guys hated each other."

"We do. It's a long story," she replied.

"I have time," Pansy told her.

"What do you want to hear? Last year, Dumbledore assigned me to help Malfoy. I didn't know why at first, but then after this huge fight I found out his mother died. Then he got attacked by a few Death Eaters for refusing to join and I had to tend to his wounds. We became friends. End of story," Hermione said flatly.

"That can't be the end of story or else you would still be friends," she said.

"Obviously. I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said angrily.

A memory pulled Hermione from the conversation temporarily.

_Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. They were currently in Ancient Runes and for the past few weeks, she couldn't stop staring at him and he seemed to have the same problem. Draco smiled back and Hermione was glad. It was the first time he smiled in a long time. It took a lot for him to smile, but lately she noticed that he smiled more. Professor Babbling was droning on about something that would have interested her in the past, but now she thought was dreadfully dull. He was cautious that he was wearing his usual Malfoy mask, but it was a gentler version of it. Draco made a sign that meant he wanted to meet up after class and she nodded. Harry and Ron were going to be disappointed, but it was hard spending time with Draco and she had that little excuse that Dumbledore gave her. The class was finally dismissed and she and Draco flew out of class. Hermione loved spending time with him._

"Hermione?" Pansy asked cautiously.

Hermione stood up abruptly, "Look Pansy, I don't want to talk about. I need space."

Hermione walked away from her position for the first time in hours and noticed that she had missed supper. That meant that she would have to go eat in the kitchens and for once she didn't mind. Her mind was blank and she was just going through the motions. Luckily no one noticed as they were all busy with their friends. Up ahead, she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Emma and she feared a confrontation. They had seen her so she had to walk past them since it was the only way to the kitchens.

"You look absolutely dreadful Hermione. Stay up all night with Nott?" Emma asked suggestively.

Ron looked angry, "You were with Nott?"

"Yes I was with Nott yesterday, but I don't see how that is any of your business. You are not my boyfriend and none of you guys are my friends so you don't have a say in my life. If you don't have anything intelligent then don't even bother opening your mouth. I'm so glad you came here Emma, now I'm not stuck with these idiots," Hermione snarled at them and walked away.

"Looks like I hit a nerve," Emma said loudly to Ginny.

Hermione kept walking to the kitchens and when she got there, a house elf appeared and she ordered. It was finally finished and Hermione ate it quickly, but felt like throwing it up after. She kept it down, but that didn't help with her anger. It was bubbling and she feared an explosion. Actually, she didn't care anymore. She left the kitchens and walked around. A blonde figure was up ahead dancing and this just enraged Hermione more. How could they be happy when people were dying right now? Once she approached the figure, she saw that it was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione, you look lovely as always," Luna said dreamily, "Neville asked me out!"

"Why would you go for someone as pathetic as that? You know that it won't last. He's just going to move on to someone prettier and smarter than you. Either that or he's going to die and leave you alone," Hermione said to a shocked Luna.

"What has gotten into you Hermione," she asked surprised.

"That would be me," a voice to her left drawled.

She knew that voice from anywhere, "Oh good. It's Malfoy. I was just telling Luna about the wonders of life. You know how people suddenly die or leave for no reason!"

"Yes, I know what you mean. You'll have to excuse her Luna, she's took a potion accidentally and we don't know what she took. She's been acting like a crazed lunatic," Malfoy said as he dragged her away.

Once they were out of sight and in an empty hallway, Hermione started hitting Malfoy angrily.

"Why would you drag me away from her? I wasn't finished! I hate egotistical people like you. You're selfish and all you want is to make other people miserable!" Hermione yelled at him.

Malfoy let her hit him until she tired out and she started crying.

"It's just not fair! My parents were innocent, nice, caring people! They didn't deserve this. It's all my fault," Hermione said and Malfoy held her.

Deciding that she was going to accept the comfort, she hugged him while she cried. Another memory flashed through her mind.

_Hermione walked into the common room tiredly towards the end of the night after a day of hanging out with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They had had a lot of fun just messing around doing spontaneous things that popped into their heads. When she walked further into the strangely dark room, she noticed that Draco was crying silently. Without a thought, Hermione rushed to him and enveloped him in her arms. They had become somewhat like friends lately and she knew how much his mother's death was affecting him. They stayed like that most of the night and she wondered what was wrong to make him react like this. Rubbing his back soothingly, she talked to him knowing that he probably wasn't registering anything she said. Finally he pulled away from her and though you couldn't tell he had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot. _

"_My mum's will was read today and she gave me this," Draco told her, answering her silent question. _

_He handed her the box and she noticed that it was filled with letters, photographs and little things of Draco's that she had collected over the years. It brought out another question._

"_I'm so sorry Draco," Hermione whispered. _

"_It's not your fault, it's His," he muttered angrily. _

_Hermione couldn't think of any words that would comfort him, so she hugged him once more and he pulled her tighter to him, happy for the comfort that she brought even if it was from her. He had been falling apart quite often and she was the one that brought him back. It was at this moment that he realized that they were friends. Only friends did things like this. Hermione couldn't believe how much had changed in the past few months ever since she helped him when he was attacked. She just wished her friends could see how much he had changed. _

Malfoy walked Hermione back to their common room and she was exhausted from the day. He seemed to know exactly how she was feeling and brought her over to the couch. She laid down and was just about to fall asleep when she felt him place a blanket over her. Dreams took a hold of her and made her forget what happened today.

_Hermione was struggling with an Arithmancy essay that Professor Vector had assigned that day. For some reason the piece of information that she needed was on the tip of her tongue, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember it. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to figure it out and she was just about to give up, when a book landed on her desk. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Draco that had sent it on her desk. Smiling, she opened the book not realizing that he had seen her smile. He smiled back and went back to doing his assignments. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione was relaxing on the couch when she heard him storm in. She had come to know him somewhat in their short time living together and knew that little things set him off when he was stressed or upset about something. His mother's death counted for something big and she wasn't surprised that he was angry most of the time. It was how he dealt with it; he was angry at the world for taking away the woman that raised and loved him all his life. Hermione wouldn't wish that on anybody and it made her not take her parents for granted. She couldn't imagine ever losing her parents or what that would do to her. _

"_Stupid fucking blood traitor. I should hex him for what he did," Draco mumbled under his breath, but she could still make out what he was saying. _

_Deciding to announce her presence, she spoke up, "I thought you didn't believe in that kind of stuff."_

_He jumped at the sound of her voice, "Guess what? Right now I do, so don't even talk to me."_

"_You know deep down that it's wrong to distinguish people as purebloods, half-bloods and mudbloods," Hermione said and smile when he flinched at the last word, "It's racist and no one has control over it. It's just how you're born. I know that I'm happy I'm a muggleborn."_

_Draco calmed down, "You're just saying that."_

"_I'm not. I've had the chance to live like a muggle and I appreciate magic so much more, because I've lived half my life without it. I know a lot about the muggle world and I know a lot about the wizarding world. I have the best of both worlds," she explained. _

_He scrunched his nose disgustedly, "Who in their right mind would want to live like a muggle? It's disgusting."_

"_It's not disgusting. You should take up muggle studies and actually learn how muggles live. They're not that different from us," Hermione said frustrated and ignored him._

_Draco knew that the conversation was over and that he had offended her. It wasn't his fault that he thought like that, he was surrounded by people who thought like that. When you believe something for all your life, it's hard to stop believing it even if you know it's wrong. That's exactly how Draco felt. He knew now that blood had little importance in life, but he still didn't care to know muggleborns or half-bloods just because of that. If there was a choice between a pureblood and a muggleborn, he'd go for the pureblood naturally. It was just how he was raised, no matter how much it disgusted him. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione was walking to class when Draco stopped her. Determined not to look at him, she turned her head away._

"_I'm sorry Hermione," he said quietly, "I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I know that muggles aren't disgusting, well I'm trying very hard to believe it, but I need your help."_

_Hermione finally looked at him, "I'm only forgiving you on one condition."_

"_That's fine," Draco said smiling at his luck._

"_I'm going to teach you about muggles," she said looking into his eyes, daring him to back out. _

_Too bad he loved a challenge, "Ugh. Okay."_

_They both split up in their own directions to get to their different classes with thinking different thoughts. Had Hermione really just asked him to learn about muggles? She thought that she was definitely starting to go crazy. First, he apologized. Second, she accepted and third, he was going to learn about muggles. This was a weird day that's for sure. _

_HGHGHGHGHGHG_

_A month had gone by and Hermione had already taught Draco a lot about muggles. Whenever they were doing something, she would explain how muggles would do it. She explained to him the use of ballpoint pens, pencils and paper one time when they were working on their homework together. Hermione had a lot of fun trying to explain the different things to him, because she knew he was curious. He tried to hide it, but it was easy to tell. Tonight she was going to teach him how to cook banana bread (it was her absolute favourite) the muggle way, because she kept raving about it saying that it tasted better when made without magic. Hermione asked a house elf to deliver the ingredients and she smiled when she saw them neatly placed on the counter. _

_Hearing footsteps walk behind her, her smile got even bigger when she knew who it was. Twirling around, she looked him over and noticed he looked perfect as usual. Hermione used to reject and deny those thoughts, but as soon as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she knew the game was up. Hermione had feelings for him and she couldn't deny it any longer. His long blonde hair fell neatly in his gray eyes and he was wearing his usual smirk, but now it looked more like a smile. _

"_Hey, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Hermione said as she grabbed an apron and handed Draco the other. _

"_No way, I'm not wearing that," he said as he backed away from her. _

_She rolled her eyes at him, "It's just an apron, come on, no one will see you I promise."_

"_I'm going to have to wear that, aren't I?" Draco said reluctantly. _

"_Yup," Hermione said smiling. _

_Draco grabbed the offending red apron and put it on while making faces at her. Hermione shook her head at his antics and grabbed the recipe book. She really didn't need it since she knew the recipe by heart, but she knew that Draco would need it. Grabbing a bowl, her and Draco set to work grabbing the random ingredients. Hermione couldn't count the number of times that she laughed, because Draco was so clueless sometimes. He would always tease her afterwards, but he was a little embarrassed, he just wouldn't admit it. Finally after a half hour of mixing ingredients, all that was left was to put it into the pan. _

_Hermione gave the bowl one more stir and looked at Draco, "Do you want to taste it before I put it in the oven?"_

"_No, why would I want to taste that?" he said as he looked disgustedly at the bowl. _

"_Trust me, it's not going to kill you. Try it," she insisted. _

_Giving in, he took a spoonful and tried it. Hermione watched his face in anticipation for his reaction. She hoped that he would like it, even though he had it a million times before. This time was different because they both made it. Finally, Draco cut the silence._

"_It's really good," he told her. _

"_Are you sure?" Hermione asked nervously. _

_Draco laughed, "Yes Hermione, it's good."_

"_Okay good," she replied, "See it wasn't so bad."_

"_Yeah, whatever," he said smiling, "I still need to get back at you for making me wear this apron."_

"_You wouldn't do anything," Hermione challenged him. _

_Draco smirked, "Try me."_

"_I don't believe you," she taunted him. _

_Draco scooped a handful of the dough and threw it smack in the middle of Hermione's face. Hermione looked completely shocked at what he had done. Finally the shock wore off and Hermione went up to him to grab the dough that he held out of her reach. Cursing his height, she decided another plan of action. Draco looked worried when Hermione looked confident suddenly. She started to tickle him and he immediately started laughing uncontrollably. Grabbing the bowl, Hermione threw some dough at his face and set the bowl on the counter so they could still use it. _

_Hermione started laughing at the face he made and he couldn't help but join in. If anyone walked in, they would have thought the duo was absolutely crazy. There they were standing with dough all over them, laughing so hard that Hermione struggled to keep her balance. When she felt like she was going to fall, she grabbed onto Draco, but that only caused him to fall as well. _

_She just laughed harder and he shook his head at her antics. Hermione slowly stopped laughing and noticed that Draco was on top of her and hadn't seemed to have notice yet. Suddenly, they became serious as if the whole mood changed. _

"_Are you okay?" Draco asked her worriedly. _

_Hermione looked into his eyes, "I'm fine."_

_Finally, Hermione couldn't take the sexual tension that seemed to have taken over the room and she kissed him. Draco kissed her back heatedly after the shock wore off. Her hands wrapped around his neck while he pulled her closer to him. Hermione felt like she was on fire and she had never felt like that before. Kissing him back with even more passion, she felt like she could kiss him forever. When Draco started putting his hand up her shirt, Hermione suddenly remembered who she was kissing and came back to reality. When she did that, she pushed a confused Draco off of her. _

"_What are you doing?" she hissed. _

_Draco looked confused, "What are you talking about? You're the one that kissed me."_

"_Yeah and it was a mistake," Hermione said as she backed away from him. _

_Draco started to get mad, "You don't mean that Hermione. Look I'm not stupid. I know that you've started to like me and I like you too. I don't get what your problem is."_

"_My problem? Have you forgotten how you've treated me the past few year? Yeah, I admit that I've started to have feelings for you because you changed, or at least you've convince me that you have. I was stupid to say that," she told him. _

_He walked closer to her and grabbed her gently, "I have changed and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was a stupid idiot who deserved to get his ass kicked. I like you Hermione, you're not just some meaningless girl. I want everything with you. I want to call you my girlfriend so that every guy knows what he lost and I want to be the one you turn to when you cry or you need someone. I want to be that for you. Since my mother's died, it showed me that life is short and that I have to stop pretending to be someone else. This is what I want, I want you and I have for months."_

_Hermione looked at him in shock, "I don't believe you and I don't want that. I don't like you, I just wanted to hook up with you. This means absolutely nothing to me."_

"_You don't mean that," Draco said as some colour from his face was lost. _

"_Let go of me," she told him. _

"_Not until you admit that you want what I want," he told her. _

"_I don't want it. This means nothing," Hermione retorted. _

"_Prove it," Draco said as he kissed her once more. _

_Hermione kissed him back before returning once more to her senses. Looked at him with scared and confused eyes, Hermione sprinted out of the common room leaving a hurt Draco. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione woke up from her vivid dream and she felt angry at herself. There was so much of her life that she now regretted. She felt like she was so alone now even though she knew she wasn't thinking clearly. Tears started prickling her eyes and she tried hard to blink them away because she hated that she was still affected by him even today. Her mom had been the one that helped her move on from him, but now it was all up to her. She never felt that way with anyone else, not even Ron. That moment was the moment that changed their delicate friendship. Hermione had been scared of her feelings at that point in time that she had been scared of letting him know how much she liked him. Her father had always told her not to waste any opportunities and that's exactly what she had done.

Finally, she couldn't blink back the tears any longer and she cried for hours feeling absolutely hopeless. She didn't deserve to be happy with everything that had happened this year. This had to be the worst year of her life. Feeling worthless, she just stayed in bed determined to punish herself for what happened to her parents. If she never existed, then her parents would be alive and healthy.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione woke up the next day sad and confused. She was determined to think that she made the right choice the night before, but if that was true, why did she feel like her heart had been broken the night before? Looking around, she noticed that the sun was barely, so she stayed in bed thinking about yesterday. Hermione didn't know when she got the guts to kiss Draco, but she did and now she regretted it. Now that she looked back, she felt like crying because of all the wonderful things that he had said to her that she rejected. Before they hung out, she was sure of her feelings. Now, she was confused. There had to be a reason why she reacted like that and she was determined to think that it was the right thing even though that pang was still there. Noticing that the sun was now up and now that she had her resolution, she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. _

_After showering and fixing her hair, she got dressed in her uniform and left for the Great Hall. Even though the last thing she felt like doing was smiling, she did because Harry and Ron would suspect something was up if she didn't. Guilt flooded her as she thought of Draco, but she knew she did the right thing and he would see that now. Taking a deep breath before entering the Great Hall, because she was scared about what she would see, Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Table with a smile plastered on her face. Harry and Ron waved at her from their spot and she joined them. _

"_Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Harry asked her. _

"_I'm good, but a little tired," she lied, "How about you?"_

"_I'm good. Hey Ron, have you noticed that Malfoy looks healthier than he has all year? He must have been just acting," he asked Ron. _

_Hermione was surprised and thought she heard wrong, but when she looked at Malfoy, he looked happier than he had all year. He looked at her and sneered, before turning back to his old friends that he had suddenly gotten in touch with. __Hermione felt there was this huge pressure where her heart used to be and she suddenly regretted what happened yesterday. Draco had opened up to her and she shoved it back in his face. She had to admit that he looked even better than he did yesterday. There were no longer bags under his eyes and he looked like he got all of his colour back that had been slowly coming back over the past month. His hair was finally cut short again and he was laughing with his friends. _

"_Hermione did you hear what I said?" Ron asked. _

_Hermione focused back on Ron, "No I didn't, I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

"_Can you help me with our Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked. _

_Hermione looked back at Malfoy laughing and figured out that she had made a mistake yesterday. She knew that she had completely lost Draco. Deciding to try and forget about him, Hermione looked back at Ron. _

"_I will," Hermione said as she tried smiling. _

_This day was going to be torture seeing him in every class. That was when Professor Dumbledore signalled for her to meet him in his office after breakfast. Nodding, she returned to her breakfast. _

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's huge wooden door that lead to his office. After he told her to come in, she entered and sat down in one of the chairs that he offered. _

"_I'm sure you're wondering why you're here once again Miss Granger," he said smiling. _

"_Yes sir," Hermione replied. _

"_The reason you're here is because you no longer need to look after Mr Malfoy. I'm happy to say that you did a good job on getting him back on track and now you're free to do as you please. I had your stuff moved back to Gryffindor Tower already, so thank you again for your help," Professor Dumbledore dismissed her. _

_Hermione smiled weakly as she left. This meant that she wouldn't be able to talk to Draco anymore and she couldn't tell her that she regretted her mistake. She had just been scared at what everyone else would have thought. Hermione knew that no one would have accepted their relationship even if they made it work otherwise. She would forever lose Harry and Ron and they were the bestest friends she could ask for. They were constantly there at her side and she was so happy to have friends like them. _

_There was also the whole matter about what his father would think about it. He hated muggleborns with a passion and he would not be able to accept it. Even if Draco didn't care about that stuff anymore, she knew what it meant to have a parent's approval. She wasn't even sure if her parents would like her to start dating Draco. After everything that she had told them about him, Hermione knew that her parents would also disapprove of the match. _

_That's what was running through her head yesterday, but now she knew that that didn't matter. If she had feelings for him and he for her, then that was all that would matter. If Harry and Ron were really her friends then they would want her to be happy. Her parents would also want that and her mother was forgiving. She knew that Draco would protect her from his father, so that wasn't an issue either. There was nothing standing in between them like she thought. Hermione was just scared, but she had to take the risk. She had to tell Draco that she wanted the same things that he did and that she didn't care about anyone else's opinion that mattered. Only his did. _

_Determination was written all over her face as she decided to search for him. Classes hadn't started yet and she knew that he would be late anyways. The longer she waited, the bigger chance she had to lose him and she couldn't risk it. Walking fast around the castle, she thought of places that he could be. Desperately she wished she had Harry's map. A classroom door opened and she saw Draco walk out. Relief flooded her as she walked towards him. _

_As soon as he saw her, he was about to walk away, but she asked him to stop and he did. _

"_I need to talk to you about yesterday," she started. _

"_I don't want to talk to you about anything," he interrupted her. _

"_Listen to me and don't interrupt me. I made a mistake yesterday Draco and I want to fix it. I was so scared to show you how much I really did love you that I chickened out. Instead of being happy that you had feelings for me too, I thought of all the reasons why we couldn't ever work. I was scared out of my mind, you have to understand. I was wrong though. None of those excuses matter, all I want is you. When I saw you this morning completely okay, it hurt me to think that I didn't have an impact on you at all. I want everything that you want and I want it with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I wanted to tell you this before I lost you forever," Hermione told him nervously. _

_Draco didn't say anything at first and his face was completely blank so she couldn't see his emotions at all. She wanted to know what he thought, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't want to know. Draco was about to say something when he was interrupted. _

_Daphne Greengrass walked out of the same classroom he was in with her clothes rumpled and her hair was messier than it usually was. Hermione suddenly looked at Draco and saw that he was in the same state that she was in. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened in there. _

"_Draco, have you seen my bra? I couldn't find it in there..." she trailed off as she looked at my shocked expression, "What __are you looking at mudblood?"_

_Draco looked helpless and torn, but after a few seconds, he made up his mind. _

"_I'm sorry, it was in my pocket for some reason. I don't know how it ended up in there," Draco told Daphne with his sexy smile. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand as they walked away from her. _

_Hermione was completely crushed and angry when she saw him walk away. She had just poured out her soul to him and he didn't even say anything to her except to throw Daphne in her face. Hermione sat down against the stone wall upset, but she wasn't going to cry. If he didn't want to change even though she knew he had, then that was his problem. She swore that she saw a look of regret cross his face when he looked at her before he walked away, but she wasn't sure if that's what she saw. By this time, anger was pulsing through her and she refused to let anyone know what had happened between them. Hate slowly crept back into her heart and she swore that she would never let her guard down around him again. He would never hurt her again, she would make sure of it. Harry, Ron and Ginny would never know that she had any other feelings except for hate for him. To them, she would only have been working on Dumbledore's project. Hermione knew that Dr-Malfoy would never tell anyone else. He made his choice and she made her choice as well. _

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione felt someone shake her shoulders and she was surprised that she had fallen asleep again. Remembering that she wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her, she determinately ignored them. They shook her again and again, gently and she hoped they would leave.

"I know you're not asleep Hermione," a deep voice told her.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk," she told them.

"Come on, I"m your best friend. At least look at me. We don't need to talk, we can just sit quietly, I promise," Blaise told her.

Feeling guilty, Hermione flipped over and looked at him. He still looked as perfect as ever and she felt bad that she was such a mess and that she was interrupting his time with Pansy. Her and her stupid problems that ruined everyone's lives.

"Don't think that, I know that look. It's not your fault," he told her soothingly.

Hermione looked at him and weakly said, "But it is. If I wasn't a witch then they would still be alive."

"How do you know that? You can never say things like that because we won't know if that's true or not. Think of all the lives that you have saved by being a witch. You have saved Potter and Weasley's lives countless of times as well as the other Weasleys. You have also saved the Wizarding World by preventing Voldemort's return every year. You also wouldn't have met me and that would've been a loss," Blaise smiled at her.

"Yeah, but now they have Emma. I just can't help but think it's my fault. I've just been so angry lately and I can't help it, I even yelled at poor Luna earlier," Hermione told him sadly.

"I'm sure they miss you Hermione, but they're too stubborn to admit it. They'll come around one day you'll see. It's understandable that you're angry. I would be worried if you weren't. You can explain it to Luna if you want afterwards and I'm sure she'll understand. Trust me, you should've seen Draco when he lost his mother. He was a lot worse," he said, "I know you hate him, but you should thank him. He's been taking care of you since you found off nonstop. He won't slow down."

Hermione sighed, "I know he has been. He promised me that if it ever happened to me that he would look out for me like I looked out for him. I know how he was like Blaise, because I'm the one that helped him get through it. He used to be my best friend."

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked confused.

"There's a real reason why we hate each other. I used to be in love with him and I completely crushed him after I helped him get over his mother's death," Hermione admitted and a stunned silence followed her statement.

**Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to hear what you think. We're now half done this story and I appreciate your support and patience. Up next: We see where Draco and Hermione really stand, Blaise and Pansy's reaction to Hermione's admission, Hermione finds out who her real parents are and there's a Hermione/Ginny conversation and where was Nott this chapter? You'll find out soon =].**


	9. Confessions and Discoveries

**Thanks for your reviews last chapter. Since it took ages for the last chapter to come out, I decided to write this one as soon as possible :). The thing that was hard with the last chapter was because I had to incorporate two story lines and create pretty much a whole new story. I lied last chapter, there is no confrontation between Ginny and Hermione in this chapter. That one's coming up next chapter for sure. We finally find out who Hermione's real family is. Please review :). **

**Chapter Nine – Confessions and Discoveries**

"_What are you talking about?" Blaise asked confused._

"_There's a real reason why we hate each other. I used to be in love with him and I completely crushed him after I helped him get over his mother's death," Hermione admitted and a stunned silence followed her statement._

Blaise laughed, "We are still talking about Draco Malfoy, my best friend and your enemy right?"

"Ugh, I shouldn't have said anything," Hermione groaned.

"No, I'm sorry for laughing it's just really unexpected. What happened and how is it that no one knows? Rumours travel around Hogwarts at the speed of light," he asked her.

"I wasn't allowed to tell Ron or Harry and Malfoy wasn't talking to any of his friends or you at the time. Here, I'll start from the beginning. Last year, I was called to Dumbledore's office and he told me that there was a student that needed help. He asked me if I wanted to help and I agreed. Then, he told me that I had to help Malfoy and he couldn't tell me why I should trust him. I had to share a dorm with him. I was pissed and Malfoy was really pissed too. It was hell living with him for the first month and a bit and then one day I had stayed up late and he came in injured. His aunt and other Death Eaters came after him because he didn't want to join them. He was so injured, it was terrible. I've never seen Malfoy look that terrible before which is saying something. I heard him come in and at first he refused my help, but finally he let me help. It took me all night to heal his injuries and then I'm guessing because of all the potions he had to take, he told me about his mother's death and other things. That night changed everything," Hermione told Blaise.

Blaise was happy that Hermione resembled her old self and was curious about the history between his two best friends so he nodded to her so she could continue. Hermione didn't even feel like she was telling Blaise, she was just remembering.

Hermione continued, "He told me that he didn't really believe in mudbloods, half-bloods, and purebloods. Malfoy told me he despised that, because it reminded him of his mother's death and it was his reality check that it was wrong. We became friends and hung out a lot. Thankfully Dumbledore gave me the excuse that I had a special project to do so Harry and Ron didn't ask too many questions. One day, he was pissed off and started mouthing off this 'blood traitor' and I got really pissed. To make it up to me, he had to learn about muggle things. This is when I started realizing that I had feelings for him and I had for a little while. I taught him a lot of different things and he was completely ridiculous most of the time."

"Where was I this whole time? I don't remember Draco ever not around," Blaise wondered aloud, "What happened for you guys to hate each other?"

"It was the day I taught him how to make banana bread the muggle way. When we were done mixing everything up, Drac-Malfoy threw some at me but wouldn't give me the bowl. One thing lead to another and I fell down pulling him with me. I kissed him and then once I realized what I was doing, I pushed him away. I was so terrible that night," she said as she remembered the pain she caused that night.

"What did you do?" he asked her gently to not set her off.

"He told me that he wanted to be with me. He didn't want to waste any time, because his mother's death taught him that life was short. He said he wanted everything with me and that he had feelings for me for a long time. I did the stupidest thing that night. I told him I just wanted to hook up with him and that it meant nothing while he was telling me that he wanted something more. I ran away that night upset," Hermione told him with a regretful face, "I convinced myself that I did the right thing the next morning, but when I saw that he looked perfect once more again and that he wasn't a mess, it hurt me. I thought that I would have somewhat of an impact on him. Dumbledore told me that my assignment was finished and that I could move back to my dorm. Realizing that I loved him no matter what anyone said, I looked for Draco everywhere. I saw him coming out of this classroom and told him that I had been wrong the night before and that I wanted everything he wanted. I poured my soul out to him and then right when he was going to say something Daphne Greengrass came out of the classroom. I realized then that they had just had sex. He made his choice that day, he walked away from me without saying a word and that was the day I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone and that's when I started to hate him. I poured my soul out to him and he just left. That's when Malfoy made an appearance again to me."

"Are you serious? You guys are both idiots, but why did you decide to tell me?" Blaise asked her curiously.

Hermione smiled at him sadly, "Because you're one of my best friends and you're pretty much the brother I've never had except for Harry."

"Thanks Hermione, you're like a sister to me too," he said as he gave her a brotherly hug.

"No problem," she told him, "I guess I should probably eat."

"You should and I should pay Pansy a visit. She's really worried about you, you know?" Blaise told her.

"I know, tell her I'll talk to her later," she said as she walked out of the room.

To her surprise, her and Blaise's conversation had been overheard. There standing with a guilty look on his face, Malfoy stood there. Anger pulsed through her veins. Why was it that the first time she talked about how she felt about him once upon a time, he heard it? Glaring at him, she stormed away while Blaise looked at both of them wondering how he missed all the signs and the obvious sexual tension. Deciding that he needed to talk to Hermione once and for all, Malfoy walked after her. Hermione cursed herself for depending on him the past couple of days. Harry and Ron should be there for her, not him. Tickling the pear, she rushed inside not noticing that Malfoy was following her with a grim look on his face.

After telling a house elf what she wanted, Hermione sat down wearily. That was when she noticed Malfoy walk in and she groaned. She didn't want to deal with this today, tomorrow or ever. He gave his order to another house elf and sat down beside her nervously. They sat at the same table silently, both having thoughts racing through their heads. Finally, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"I can't believe after all this time, my first instinct is to rely on you," she said bitterly.

"I'm happy you do," he admitted.

"I'm not. Not after what you've done. Honestly you disgust me," she said angrily.

Malfoy smirked, "That's why you came to me when you were hurt and had sex with me at the beginning of the year."

"Fuck off Malfoy," Hermione told him.

"Don't call me Malfoy!" he exclaimed angrily out of nowhere.

"Why not? I don't get the big problem with calling you Malfoy!" she replied.

"Because you're acting like nothing happened between us and that we were never friends. If you don't remember you used to be my best friend," Malfoy explained frustrated.

Hermione pushed down the sadness that was starting to take over, "Yes I remember and it still hurts that you threw that away. I hate you for how you made me feel like shit all the time after that night. If you don't remember you're the one that pretended like nothing happened first so don't you dare get mad at me! What about this year? You were a complete ass."

"Because you hurt me Hermione. What did you think I was going to do? I put myself out there for you and you turned me down. I was angry and hurt. I didn't want to get reminded of that or let you do that again," Draco said bitterly.

"And I'm sorry for that! I never meant to hurt you. Do you know how much it killed me to know that I hurt you? I have regretted it everyday since then. I made a mistake and I tried to fix it. I wasn't able to fix it because I was too late. You already moved on, so then I moved on," she retorted back.

"With Weasley," he said disgustedly.

"He was a good boyfriend, don't you dare insult him. I loved him!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"He was such a good boyfriend that he cheated on you. You deserve so much better than Weasley and you know it," Draco told her seriously.

"Don't you dare say that! He was there for me when I was alone. You left! Don't you dare give me that bullshit. Yes, he cheated on me, but at least he was there for me," she said angrily.

"You don't deserve that. Look how him and Potter are treating you now. You're not the only one with regrets Hermione. I regret walking away, but I was hurt. What else was I supposed to do? You never loved Weasley," he said determinedly.

Hermione glared at him, "You don't know how I felt for Ron."

"He never made you feel the way I made you feel didn't he? That's why you never slept with him and that's why you were able to move on from him," Draco told her.

"Fuck you. Don't you dare start these games again. This was over a long time ago," she said angrily.

"But you didn't fight me when I said you never loved him. Admit it, you still love me just as much as you loved me back then," he said seriously.

"We were done a long time ago Malfoy. I have feelings for someone else," Hermione told him resolutely.

"Who? Nott?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied indifferently.

"Well then answer me this. Where was he when you needed him? Where is he now?" Draco asked her.

She couldn't think of an answer, "I don't know. It's not his fault, he doesn't know."

"He's bad news Hermione. Don't do this to us again," he asked her quietly.

"I can't do it Draco. You hurt me so much last time. I don't think I could survive this again, especially now that they're gone," Hermione said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I loved you Draco and I would've done almost anything for you, but you made your choice that day and I made mine. Thanks for being there for me when I needed you, but I just can't. Not again. We can be friends, since we're friends with the same people. I don't hate you Draco. I never have," Hermione said sadly.

Draco was about to reply, but Hermione shook her head and walked away. The house elf was finally done with their food and Hermione just grabbed it and left, leaving him alone in his thoughts. Tears finally fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them and walked back to her room. It had been so easy to hate him, but ever since he had been taking care of her, those memories came flooding back and a reminder of her feelings. Hermione was so good at pretending that nothing hurt her and good at forgetting things if she really wanted to, but she wouldn't be able to do that again. She now felt like she had to get over Draco all over again and the pain that they caused each other, came flooding back. After he walked away, he was always all over Daphne and threw everything in her face. It hurt, but eventually she got over it and with Ron being so kind to her at that time, she fell for him. Draco was right, she didn't love Ron, but it was close. She would've if she hadn't had met Draco. He changed everything for her.

When she arrived in her dorms, knowing that he couldn't come up here to talk to her again, Hermione quickly ate before falling asleep in an instant. The whole day had exhausted her and she just didn't want to think anymore. If she thought she could forget about Draco, she was wrong. She dreamt of him and how things used to be with them and how happy he made her. The things she preferred to forget about, but her conscious wouldn't let her. For once, she was happy and carefree while Draco made her laugh by being his ridiculous self.

Morning finally came and Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She hated waking up. For a moment she felt peaceful, but then everything that had happened in the last few weeks came back to her and she felt a pang of sadness. It felt like school started a lifetime ago, when it started only a few months ago. So many things had happened to her, she wasn't sure she could take more changes. Now that Draco heard her side of the story from when she talked to Blaise about it, she knew that they would have to deal with it eventually.

If you asked her if she could ever like him or love him again, her answer would be yes without thinking. There was just something that pulled her to him. The way that when something bad happened to her, she searched for him without even thinking about it. It was just an instinct. She couldn't believe that she still wasn't completely over him yet. Even if that was the case, she couldn't go back. Hermione wanted her best friend back, not the guy she used to love, even though they were the same person. It was just too complicated that way.

Deciding that she should probably start to get ready for class, she got out of bed reluctantly. Hermione knew that Dumbledore told her to take a few weeks off, but she couldn't. It gave her too much time to think about everything and her parents would want her to move on. She just knew it even though she absolutely despised the fact that they were gone. Doing a spell to do her hair since she didn't want to make the effort, she changed into her uniform and left the dorm.

Hermione was determined not to cry today. She had cried way too much the past few days and even though she knew it was healthy, she hated it. Walking out of the common room, she saw that people were staring at her once more. It made her feel self conscious for a second, but then she remembered they weren't staring at her because she had something on her face. A couple people started to whisper and Hermione rolled her eyes at them once more. There was much bigger things to deal with in the world like this. There was a war coming. It seemed like ages before she got to the portrait, but someone stopped her. Expecting the worse, she turned around.

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how everyone's treating you. It's not right and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that. If you want to talk to someone, I'm here for you," Pavarti told her gently in front of everyone.

Hermione smiled uncertainly, "Thanks Pavarti, I appreciate it. I should probably go eat something so I'll talk to you later."

Pavarti smiled before facing some angry Gryffindors. They were angry that Pavarti chose to believe Hermione over them. She just smiled back at them and got her things ready for class. She had noticed that Emma seemed manipulative with Lavender and that Ron looked a little too smug to have gotten cheated on. She overheard Hermione try to tell Harry what happened and Hermione's story seemed to fit the best. Pavarti just wished that Harry would believe her too.

Hermione joined Pansy, Blaise, and Draco reluctantly (only because Draco was there) and piled food on her place.

"Guess what just happened?" she asked them.

Pansy jumped on this chance to talk to an actually sociable Hermione, "What?"

"Everyone from Gryffindor were being rude again as usual. Anyways, Pavarti came up to me in front of everyone and told me that she was sorry for how she treated me and that she believed me," Hermione told them.

Blaise thought for a minute, "Are you sure she's not just pretending to? I'm sorry, I just don't want anything else to happen to you from those losers."

Hermione smiled at his concern, "I'm sure. I remember the morning after I found Ron had cheated on me, I returned to my dorms to get some things. Emma was talking to Lavender and Pavarti about how I had been crying all night and that I was heartbroken that I had gotten caught sleeping around finally. Lavender completely agreed and Pavarti seemed to doubt it. I don't know, I think she's being honest."

"Yeah you would," Draco said indifferently.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"That's just the kind of person you are. You give people second chances and you believe in the good in them," he explained.

"Well I prefer to be that way than to be like you. Cold, untrusting, indifferent and sometimes cruel. You only see the bad in people, but I think there's good to everyone if you take the time to look for it," Hermione retorted back.

"I'm not like that and you, out of everyone, should know that," Draco said fiercely.

Pansy and Blaise just looked at each other wondering how they hadn't noticed at all. Everything made sense to Pansy as soon as Blaise explained everything to her.

Hermione stood up, "No, that's exactly how I see you. That's exactly how you've acted towards me for the past year."

Draco was about to retort something back, but Theodore Nott walked up to Hermione.

"Hey, do you want to go for a quick walk before class starts?" Theo asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco and then him, before decided that she couldn't play that game with Draco. It hurt way too much and she knew that Pansy would at leasat understand.

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled and walked with him out of the Great Hall.

"When are you two finally going to go out?" Pansy asked Draco exasperated.

"When she stops being so stubborn about it. Everything would be fine if that thing that happened a week ago didn't," Draco said.

"Don't say that. It's not her fault. She just lost her parents and if you didn't notice she's in denial right now. She's already gone through anger, depression, and shock. Don't give her a hard time, because you were a lot worse," Blaise told him, before getting up and leaving.

Hermione walked outside with Theo and smiled at him. He was so sweet and she wished she could get to know him better.

"I'm sorry for taking off the night of the party," Hermione said to break the silence.

"It's okay, what happened if you don't mind me asking," Theo asked.

Hermione sighed, "Dumbledore just had to tell me some bad news, but I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay, just tell me when you're ready. I've been looking for you for the past week. I've wanted to ask you something," he smiled.

Hermione's heart sped up, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I had an amazing time at the party with you and I want more times like that. I really like you Hermione, will you go out with me?" Theo asked nervously.

Hermione smiled at him, "I'd love to."

He returned her smile and kissed her gently. Hermione kissed him back, but remembered that she was going to be late for class, so she pulled away.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Theo asked her.

"Yes thanks," she replied.

Theo's big hand grabbed her little one as he walked her to Ancient Runes while they talked about random things. Hermione actually felt relaxed and she loved that feeling. Up ahead, she saw Draco walking with Blaise and felt a pang of sadness. She was torn between the new feeling she felt for Theo and the old ones she felt for Draco. Draco gave her a look that she couldn't decipher and entered the classroom. She felt bad, but pushed that away. Her and Draco had too much history to make it work.

"Well this is me," Hermione smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch," Theo told her while giving her a quick hug.

Hermione felt a bit giddy and entered the class happily. Blaise waved her over, so she sat beside him.

"What's going on with you and Theo?" Blaise asked her curiously.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know. He asked me to go out with him."

"What did you say," he asked while discreetly looking in Draco's direction.

"I said yes," she replied.

"What about you and Draco? I'm sorry, but it sounded like you still loved him when you told me what happened," Blaise asked her.

She groaned, "Look, sometimes I think I do have feelings for him. Scratch that, I do, but I can't put myself through that again. We hurt each other pretty badly last time and I don't want to do that again. I doubt he's even being serious. Theo on the other hand, has been dependable and I think I could really like him if I tried."

"I think you should think about it a little more, Hermione. Draco loves you and I wish you could see that he'd do anything for you. Seeing the state you've been in the past week has absolutely killed him," Blaise told her.

"Don't say that. He's the one that pretended that absolutely nothing happened between us. It's too late, I need to move on from him. I can't keep depending on him. It's too hard," Hermione explained.

Blaise just gave her a look saying that she was going to regret it. She didn't even care if she did regret it, that's what happened with everything lately. Glancing over to Draco, she saw that he was laughing with Emma again. Hermione felt a bit jealous, but she pushed it down. It didn't matter and he didn't matter. Hermione started listening to the Professor as he entered the class and started the lesson. For the first time in awhile, she was completely focused on her work.

Class was over too soon and Hermione quickly grabbed her stuff and left while saying a quick goodbye to Blaise. She knew he meant well, but that didn't mean that she agreed with him. Hermione then entered History of Magic and took a seat towards the middle of the class. She saw Harry walk in and she felt like rushing over there and telling him everything that had happened to her lately. If anyone knew how it felt like to lose..., he would know and he'd know what to say to her. Hermione was about to say hi to him as he walked past her, but he made sure to not even acknowledge her presence. That's when she remembered why he hated her. She 'broke' his best friend's heart and 'cheated' on him and she didn't spend enough time with him. Feeling disappointed, she focused on Professor Binn's lecture.

Finally lunch came around after ages and she was surprised that Theo was waiting for her outside of the class.

"How were your classes?" he asked her as they started walking to the Great Hall.

"They were too long, but I'm pretty sure I understand everything, you?" Hermione answered him.

"I'm sure you did understand everything from what I've heard. They were easy and long," he laughed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Theo and pushed him up to the wall. Hermione was shocked and looked to see who it was. Harry was holding Theo and glaring at him.

"I don't know why the fuck you're close to Hermione, but stay away from her. I think you've caused enough problems as it is," Harry told him angrily.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione said as she tried to pull him off of Theo.

Theo didn't look scared at all, "I don't know what your problem is, but I happen to like Hermione and I won't stay away from her. I thought you weren't her friend anymore anyways. Hermione and I only met at the party. We didn't cheat on your precious Weasel, so if you don't mind get the hell off of me."

Theo pushed a pissed off and confused Harry, "Let's go get something to eat, Hermione."

"Okay," Hermione replied as she looked at Harry like he was insane.

Secretly, she was a little happy, because this meant that Harry still did care somewhat about her. Hermione grabbed Theo's hand to calm down, because she could tell he was mad. She was a little scared, because she didn't know how he acted when he was mad.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there," Hermione apologized.

"Don't say sorry, it's not your fault that Potter's crazy," Theo said, "I'm sorry I told Harry that we didn't know each other earlier this year, I'm just tired of everyone being mad at you for no reason."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she smiled at him.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall and they took their seats with Blaise and Pansy. Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen. Blaise gave a look to Theo when Theo wasn't looking and Pansy smiled politely. Hermione could tell that Pansy was disappointed by her choice, but there wasn't anything else she could do.

"Is it true that Potter confronted you?" Pansy asked Theo.

"Yeah," Theo replied, "I told him that Hermione and I didn't know each other when her and Weasley were dating so she couldn't have cheated on Weasley."

"That's good. I'm tired of all the shit the Gryffindors are putting you through," Blaise told Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him, but suddenly she felt like being alone.

"I'm actually not that hungry right now. I need to get something from my dorm, so I'll talk to you guys later," Hermione said to them.

Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Black Lake once more. The last time she was there was after she found out about her parents. There was just something about that place that soothed her. No one was outside because it was lunchtime, so it was completely silent. It was lightly snowing and Hermione welcomed the cold. Wrapping her cloak around her, she thought about what was going to happen to her now. She was already 17, so she could live by herself in the Wizarding World. The problem was that she didn't have that much money right now. Hermione decided that she would live in her parent's house after Hogwarts and she would have to find a job to support herself. She didn't even know what she wanted to be yet, but she'd have to figure it out soon. Hermione didn't have the option of taking a year off and travel around the world like she had dreamt of doing. She'd also have to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas. There wasn't anywhere else for her to go. Hermione wished that her parents were still here.

"You're going to freeze out here. You should come inside," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked up in surprise, "Oh. Hey, I'm actually fine right now."

Draco sat down and joined her, "Are you okay?"

"I just miss them," she smiled sadly, "Does it get better?"

"Not really. I still miss my mother everyday and it doesn't ever really go away, but it gets easier. You're handling it a lot better than I did though," he commented.

"Are you kidding me? It feels like all I've been doing lately is crying. I hate it," Hermione told him.

"It's a good thing trust me. You're actually dealing with it even though it hurts. It shows how strong you are. It took me so long to start dealing with it, to get past the anger," Draco said while looking at the now frozen lake.

Hermione sighed, "It's hard. Don't try to compare it with mine, because our situations are different. I saw how much it destroyed you. I'm tired Draco."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm so tired of hating you, I just don't have the energy anymore," Hermione explained.

"I don't want to either and I don't want you to hate me either. I never hated you either by the way. Truce?" Draco suggested.

"Truce. I've missed you best friend," she said with a smile.

"I've missed you too. Now if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for class," he told her.

Hermione looked panicked, "Are you serious? Damn, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione rushed off to class while Draco laughed as he laid in the snow. He was happy that they were okay again, but it was hard just being friends. It was harder seeing her with Theodore, someone he had always had a competitive friendship with. Theodore was his equal in everything which was killing him in this situation. He knew deep down that Hermione was better off with Theodore, but he hated that truth. Deciding that he should leave for class, he got up, shook off the snow and left.

The next few weeks went by fast and uneventfully for Hermione. She was glad that her and Draco were both at the same place right now. Harry hadn't come near her since he confronted Theo. Theo and her had grown closer and Pansy supported it even though Blaise didn't. Luckily today, she barely had homework, but she decided to finish it right away in the Head's common room.

Annabelle, the portrait, talked to her for a bit and then she finally entered. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were already there talking about something.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she set her stuff up on her desk.

"Hey, are you already doing your homework?" Pansy asked from her spot on Blaise's lap.

"Don't worry, I barely have any. I just don't want to worry about it," she replied.

The rest of the group took that as the end of the conversation and kept talking about whatever they had been talking about before. The transfiguration homework she had gotten was relatively easy and she only had to grab a book from the extensive library to grab a reference. After she had completed more than she was supposed to like she usually did, Hermione joined her friends.

"I really think we need to work on more conditioning at practice," Draco was telling Blaise.

Pansy groaned, "I doubt it. You guys are all in shape, you just need to actually get along with everyone. Conditioning means more practice and less time that I can spend with you guys."

"I don't think we can get everyone to get along with each other. It's our 7th Year. If we don't get along right now, then who says we will now?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, I know! If you change Harper with Doyle, than it would play to their strengths. Harper would be a way better chaser than keeper, because not only is he fast, but he has the hands for that position. Doyle, however, is a lot slower than Harper, but is amazing at passing and catching the quaffle. It's perfect!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco looked amused, "Are you sure you still won't join the team? That's a good idea, I can't believe I've never thought of that before. Goyle has also been whining about being a beater, but I'm going to tell him to suck it up. He plays better in that position and with Crabbe."

"Yeah, we can't move him," Blaise added in.

Hermione looked dumbfounded, "How do you know so much about quidditch Pansy?"

Pansy laughed, "My older brother Alexander plays. He's pretty good and has always played with me."

"Pretty good? More like amazing. He's a professional quidditch player for England," Draco explained.

"I didn't know that. Thanks for letting me know," she said as she playfully punched Pansy.

"Anyways, we have to go to practice. Don't have too much fun without us," Blaise said as he and Draco left after grabbing their gear.

When Pansy was sure that they left, she turned to Hermione.

"Sorry about that boring conversation. I know you don't care for quidditch that much. Anyways, I think it's time you do something," Pansy said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"Five words. The letter in your trunk," she explained.

Hermione looked horrified, "No way. There's no way I'm doing that right now."

"Why not?" Pansy asked her.

"Because my parent's just passed away a month and a bit ago! It's too soon," she tried to explain.

"Hermione, you know it's time. I know that you miss them, but I think this is the perfect time to get to know your other family. Find out about yourself. The war is getting closer, not further away," Pansy said.

"But what if they don't want me? I couldn't take that right now," Hermione said sadly.

"Of course they'd want you and if they didn't, then I would kick them in the ass for you. You'll never know if you don't read the letter," she smiled.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll do it. You know that I'm scared right?" Hermione mentioned.

"Yup. Here you go," Pansy said as she gave her the letter.

Hermione was confused, "How did you get it?"

"I'm a Slytherin. Now open it," Pansy smiled gently.

With shaking hands, Hermione opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My only request for your parents was that they kept that name. It was my best friend's name and I absolutely love that name. I know that you're probably confused, upset, scared and angry at us for giving you away and I hate that I'm causing you to feel that, because the last thing I want you to feel is that we didn't want you. We do want you and that will never change. There are just circumstances that are preventing us from keeping you and you don't know how much pain it is causing me and your father. _

_I don't know if he's still going to exist by the time you've read this letter, but a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort is in power right now and his power is only growing. Our family has decided to stay neutral in a time like this, because we don't want a war and especially that I was pregnant, we didn't want to risk a chance to endanger you. It's been a hard time to live in, because at this point you don't know what side anyone is really on. Everything was fine for awhile, but then Voldemort found out that we refused to choose a side. He was determined to gain more supporters and when he heard that we refused to choose, he tried everything he could to lure us to his side. He promised us money, power, and protection from the war. We knew that he was lying, so we refused. Voldemort was pissed off by this time and threatened our lives. _

_Afterwards, your father and I found out that I was pregnant. We were careful to tell only a select few people about it, because we knew that he would use it against us. The trouble is is that most of our friends are on the dark side. I know what you're thinking, but I don't want you to judge us or our friends for the side they're on. Some people are on the dark side voluntarily, but most of them aren't. We told one of our friends, but then her sister found out, who's extremely loyal to Voldemort, and told Voldemort. I had seen a muggle doctor to be discreet and he told me that I was expecting a healthy baby boy. To say your father and I were ecstatic was an understatement. _

_Once Voldemort found out, he threatened to harm me and the baby unless we turned to his side. We only had a week to decide before we had to make a decision. That was a week ago. I was nearing my due date by that time and when my best friend, Lily Potter, was over, I had gone into labour. Luckily, that was Lily's job and Lily set straight to work. To our surprise, we weren't just having a baby boy, but we were having a baby girl as well. I was so happy to find that out, but then I was absolutely petrified that something would happen to you and your brother. There was already a threat for Lily and James, so nowhere was safe. _

_Your father, Lily, James and I came up with an idea on how to save you. Since Voldemort already knew about my son, there wasn't anything we could do to save him without endangering him. We could only save you, since only the four of us knew about you. Lily's best friend had been trying to get pregnant for awhile, but just found out she couldn't. That was when your father and I had to make the hardest decision of our lives. We decided to give you up to her and her husband so that you could be safe. That was when we decided that I, along with Professor Dumbledore, would give you up to them. _

_The thing that isn't public knowledge is that Voldemort wants to create an army. He made every pureblood on his side raise their sons and daughters to join his army when they were of age. To him, a child meant nothing to us nor him. He would take our firstborns and if we wanted another child then we could have it, but we would have to 'fulfil' our duty to him first. Your father and I had to join, so there was no way that he could find out about you. If he found out, both you and your brother would have to join since twins are usually more magical. We're scared that he's going to hurt Lily and James as well as your brother if we don't join._

_The most important thing to us is your safety, which is why I'm bringing you to her friend with Professor Dumbledore. That way you can live a normal life without fear until you turn 11 and you learn of the war. We just want you to have a normal childhood and from what Lily told us, you're going to be loved by your new parents. It's the hardest thing to do, giving a child up, because my instinct is to keep you safe and close to me, but I know that would be dangerous. _

_This is where the letter must end I'm afraid. I know this is the part where I'm going to be selfish. I want you to know where you came from and who were are, so that's why I'm going to tell you who I am. If you don't want to find us, I completely understand, but if you want to find us, don't be scared to. Your father and I will always love you. I arranged it with Professor Dumbledore for you to attend Hogwarts so that you could be close to your brother. There's something that you aren't going to like and it's that we had to put you under a glamour charm so there was no chance that anyone could recognize you. We made sure not to make drastic changes, but changes that would hide your identity. Please don't judge your brother for our mistakes. _

_Lots of love, _

_Your mother and father_

_Elizabeth and Nathaniel Zabini_

_If you ever want to find your brother, his name is Blaise Zabini._

Hermione immediately dropped the letter like it burnt her and she didn't know what to think. Pansy was worried and picked up the letter. After reading it, she too dropped the letter and just looked at Hermione. She suddenly wished that she hadn't pushed Hermione to read the letter. It caused a whole new batch of problems.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Across the castle, a beautiful redheaded girl was looking for someone. She needed help, because she had made a huge mistake. Finally after 20 minutes, she found the person she was looking for coming back from quidditch practice. Luckily for her, he was alone.

"I need your help," she told him.

"Don't talk to me Weasley, I really don't need to deal with your problems right now," Blaise told her.

"It's about Hermione," Ginny said, "I want to apologize to her."

Blaise stopped suddenly and glared at her, "And how do I know this isn't a trick? You haven't seen how much it's hurt her that you, Potter or Weasel haven't been there for her. You don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Please listen to me. I thought she cheated on my brother and it made me angry. Wouldn't you be angry if someone cheated on your brother or sister?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't have a brother or sister thankfully so it's not my problem. I get why you were angry, but Hermione was also your friend. You should've at least heard her out. Instead you believed that she cheated on your brother, when your brother cheated on her and took away her friends," he explained to her.

"I know and I'm sorry," she exclaimed.

"Why now? If I'm going to help you, I need to make sure you won't hurt my best friend," Blaise told her seriously.

"A couple of months ago, Hermione told me that Harry was cheating on me with Emma. I was pissed at her for cheating and Emma had told us that was what she would do, so I didn't believe her. She said that she'd be there for me if I needed her after I said that. I found out that she was right," Ginny said sadly, "Look, I regret hurting Hermione and I want to start making it up to her. Can you please help me? I have no one else to turn to."

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"Look Emma, I'm in love with someone. I'm not interested," Draco told Emma tiredly.

"Awe... Don't tell me that Hermione sucked you in too. She did didn't she?" Emma asked him condescendingly.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about," he said angrily.

"Well it looks like her and Theodore Nott have a thing right now. I don't know why you love someone who doesn't love you back and has feelings for someone else," she told him as she got closer to him.

Draco lost a bit of his confidence, "She loves me."

"Then why isn't she here right now with you? And why does she still hang out with Theodore?" she whispered in his ear.

Emma knew that Draco believed her, because that's exactly what he was scared of. Everyone who had eyes could see that Hermione still had feeling for Draco and that he did for her, but for some reason Hermione was with Nott right now.

"She doesn't want you, but I do and I know you want me to no matter how much you're trying to deny it," Emma smirked as she played with the hem of his shirt.

Draco was torn. He did want Emma, he had ever since the first day of school, but he loved Hermione. That was the thing though, Hermione was busy with Theo and he couldn't wait forever. He had to move on at some point and it was also something he could throw in both Potter and Weasel's face. He could also picture Nott with his hands all over Hermione. Making a decision, he grabbed Emma and roughly kissed her. Emma kissed him back with just as much urgency and took his shirt off. He pushed her onto a desk and ripped her skirt off. Emma smirked at his urgency and took off his pants. They made out for awhile until Draco decided that enough was enough. He laid her down roughly on the desk and took off the rest of her clothes. Making sure to lock the door with his wand, he worked off his anger on Emma.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and Pansy rushed over to hug her.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked desperately.

Pansy looked sadly at Hermione, "I honestly don't know the answer to that question."

"He's going to hate me when he finds out," Hermione said through her tears.

"No he's not, he loves you Hermione. You're one of his best friends. He's my boyfriend, I'm pretty sure that it'll be a shock at first, but he's going to love having you as his sister. Blaise is already really protective of you," Pansy comforted her.

"This is different though. It's huge. I'm going to lose another best friend," Hermione said sadly.

**So I know that everyone uses Blaise as Hermione's brother, but I think that those two characters complement each other so well that I just had to do it. I need your help with something. There's two ways the subplots can go and I'm not sure which one I want to use. Do you like Blaise/Pansy and Harry/Ginny together? Or would you prefer Blaise/Ginny and Harry/Pansy? I would make Harry and Pansy work so you don't have to worry too much about that :). The faster you let me know, the faster I can get the next chapter out. **

**Up next: Hermione is torn between what to do. Pansy is torn by her loyalty to Hermione and her loyalty to Blaise. Ginny talks to Hermione. Draco deals with Emma and sorts things out with Hermione. **

**Please review to let me know: **

**-Blaise/Pansy and Harry/Ginny**

**or**

**-Blaise/Ginny and Harry/Pansy**

**Thank you :). **


	10. Fighting For All the Wrong Reasons

**I'd like to thank xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx for drawing a scene from Chapter Eight =). I'm sorry it took so long for this to come out. It's been so long! I'd like to thank you all for following and reviewing! It really means a lot to have your support. Let me know what you think =).**

**Chapter Ten – Fighting For All the Wrong Reasons**

The next morning, the sun rose up like any other day like nothing out of the ordinary happened. If only nothing had changed, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Draco all thought. The night before had changed many things and set out different paths for everyone to take. Some people set out to achieve forgiveness, while others set out for revenge, others discovered things that would changed their lives, and everyone had a choice to make with how they dealt with something. No matter what you did at least one person was going to get affected by it.

"Fuck, what was I thinking?" Draco asked out loud as he paced back and forth, "I can't face Hermione today, Blaise. I pretty much just had sex with someone who purposely sets out to destroy her life and hurt her."

Blaise was sitting on his bed thinking about what had happened the night before.

"_A couple of months ago, Hermione told me that Harry was cheating on me with Emma. I was pissed at her for cheating and Emma had told us that was what she would do, so I didn't believe her. She said that she'd be there for me if I needed her after I said that. I found out that she was right," Ginny said sadly, "Look, I regret hurting Hermione and I want to start making it up to her. Can you please help me? I have no one else to turn to."_

"_If you really want to, you're going to have to work hard for it. Got it?" Blaise asked her seriously._

"_I'll do it. Hermione has always been there for me and I haven't been there for her," she answered. _

"_Okay. I'll help you just don't talk to me right now. I'll find you," Blaise told her as he walked away. _

_Ginny stood there, happy that she was getting a second chance. Maybe her and Blaise could get closer after this, he seemed like a really nice guy._

"I don't know man," Blaise started, "You really screwed up if you wanted to get Hermione back. If she finds out, there's a huge chance she won't talk to you again."

Draco threw his hands up, "Fuck. I hate Emma. She's so goddamn manipulative, it's not even funny. I think she might be almost as good as me."

"That's why you have to stay away from her. Honestly, she'll only mess up your life more. Don't confront her," Blaise warned.

"I won't. Fuck, I'm not going to be able to look at Hermione anymore, let alone talk to her," he said.

"You're going to have to or else she's going to suspect something," Blaise said as he decided to actually get ready this morning.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Pansy ignored the other Slytherin girls, because she really couldn't be bothered with it right now. She regretted pushing Hermione to read the letter from her biological parents. She really hadn't expected to find out that Hermione was Blaise's sister! It was too much drama to deal with, because either way she lost. If they forced her to choose a side, she wasn't sure she would be able to. They both meant the world to her.

She was really nervous to see how Blaise would take this, because he was going to be unpredictable. Pansy couldn't believe that Mr and Mrs Zabini never told their son that he had a sister somewhere out there. She guessed that in case Hermione never wanted to find her real family and if Blaise knew about her, then he wouldn't be hurt. Applying more mascara on her eyes and taking the creases out of her Slytherin uniform, she forced herself to go face her boyfriend, more scared than ever.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Draco and Blaise hanging out on the couches. As soon as Blaise saw her, his eyes lit up and pulled her down to him so she was sitting in his lap again.

"Good morning," Blaise said as he kissed her.

Pulling away, she smiled at him, "Good morning Boyfriend."

Pansy was going to make every last moment count with Blaise, because she knew that once he found out and he found out that she had known the whole time, he would hate her. Blaise looked down at Pansy and noticed that she looked sad. Grabbing her hand, he gave her hand a squeeze while they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione woke up from a very vivid dream that she found out she was Blaise's sister. Laughing it off as impossible, she got out of bed slowly and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out, she walked towards the mirror. Examining her features, she noticed with happiness that none of her features resembled Blaise's at all. Smiling in triumph, she started brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day.

_There's something that you aren't going to like and it's that we had to put you under a glamour charm so there was no chance that anyone could recognize you. _

Hermione remembered that part of the letter suddenly and felt like crying. She had grown to love how she looked and she tried to picture herself with Blaise's dark brown eyes and his slightly darker than her skin. It didn't seem like her at all and she left before she could think of anything else. She blinked away her tears and got ready to face Blaise. There was no way that she could tell him, so she had to pretend like everything was okay. Him being her brother was obviously the reason she trusted and felt so comfortable with Blaise. He was her twin.

Leaving the portrait, she was surprised to see Theo waiting patiently for her. She wanted to be alone right now, but decided that she should probably hang out with him since she was with Pansy for the past few days.

"Hey," he said when he finally saw her.

"Hey, I hope you didn't wait for me too long?" Hermione asked him.

He smiled, "I didn't."

Theo grabbed her hand and started walking to the Great Hall with her. On the way, they ran into Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. Pansy looked a little more awkward with Blaise than usual and she felt terrible for being the cause of that. Pansy gave her a little smile and she smiled back.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as they joined them.

"Hey Hermione. Theo," Blaise replied.

"How was practice?" she asked trying to not make her uncomfortableness awkward.

"It was good. The changes we made really helped," Blaise answered after Draco didn't.

_We're scared that he's going to hurt Lily and James as well as your brother if we don't join._

Blaise was looking at her funny and Pansy quickly jumped in to help her out when she didn't reply.

"We just studied for the Charms test in a few days and gossiped, you know the usual stuff," Pansy covered for her.

"Good thing we weren't there, hey Draco?" Blaise replied trying to get Draco into the conversation.

"Yeah, good thing," he replied absently.

Hermione noticed that Draco seemed to be avoiding any kind of communication with her and she wondered if it had anything to do with her. Fear suddenly came over her, when she thought that he could've overheard the conversation about her and Blaise. Thinking that that wasn't the case or else Blaise wouldn't be so normal, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She would have to ask Draco about it later.

"So what were you up to?" Hermione asked Theo.

"I hung out with Josh Harper after he was done with his practice," he replied.

Luckily they arrived at the Great Hall, because Hermione had no idea what to say. Her uncomfortableness, Draco's awkwardness and Pansy's worrying made the whole mood just kind of weird. They all sat down on one side of the table and quietly ate. It was weird for everyone, because they were usually so loud about everything. It made girls like Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode gossip about it, because what would make the popular quartet plus one (Theo) act so weirdly.

As soon as breakfast was over, the group immediately split up. Pansy and Hermione walked together and Blaise and Draco walked together, even though Blaise, Hermione, and Draco had the same class. Theo had caught up with Harper, because he had no idea what was going on.

"I can't do this Hermione, you need to tell him. I can't pretend like everything is okay," Pansy told Hermione after they were sure no one could eavesdrop.

"I can't tell him. Not yet. I already opened the letter, I don't want to bring it up with Blaise yet. I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Hermione apologized.

"I brought it on myself by pushing you to open the letter. It's okay though, I understand," she replied.

"I'm sorry. Anyways, do you know what's wrong with Draco today?" Hermione asked her.

Pansy thought for a minute, "I don't think so. Maybe it's because he hates seeing you with Theo."

"Pansy! He doesn't like me that way anymore," she exclaimed.

"Sounds like you're in denial. Listen, you're still in love with him. Anyone with eyes can see it. You're distant with Theo and you look a lot happier with Draco. Draco is still crazy about you too, but I would hurry and act on it. He's not going to wait forever," Pansy explained.

"I can't fall for someone that hard again, because it hurts so much when they don't want you anymore. I could be happy with Theo," Hermione said as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Key word: could. You're not happy with him right now and you shouldn't learn to love someone. You either love them or you don't. It's not something you can learn. You have to stop leading Theo on, because one day he's going to fall in love with you and you're going to hurt him. You're going to hurt him, because you're going to realize how much you regret not going for Draco when you had the chance," Pansy said before she left for class.

Hermione was left standing there and realized that Pansy was right. If she waited forever, she would only make up more excuses why her and Draco couldn't work out. She had to risk it, because she knew how happy she would be if she was going out with Draco. Hermione would be ecstatic. She didn't even have to worry about Harry or Ron, because they didn't care anymore. Well, Harry cared somewhat, but not enough. Ugh, this whole situation just confused her nonstop.

Deciding to enter her class again, she sat down in her usual seat. Hermione was surprised to see that Blaise and Draco weren't there yet and that Emma was sitting alone at the desk. Since she had no one to talk to, she opened up her books and prepared her stuff for class. Right before the bell rang, Blaise and Draco sprinted into class with Blaise in the lead and Blaise took the spot with Emma leaving Draco with the last spot in class. Beside her. Most of the time, she swore that Blaise and Pansy were in on it together.

Draco walked awkwardly beside her, but he was thankful he didn't have to sit beside Emma anymore. He couldn't stand her. Finally, he took his seat beside Hermione and the Professor started the class. Hermione tried as hard as she could to pay attention to what he was saying, but she was distracted by the person that sat next to her. She wondered what was bothering him and finally, she just wrote it on a spare piece of parchment.

'_What's wrong? You've been acting weird all morning.'_

"_**Nothing, don't worry about it."**_

"_Come on, tell me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."_

"_**I'm fine, I'm just in a weird mood today."**_

"_I don't believe you, but that's fine. If you don't want to tell me then it's alright."_

Hermione ignored Draco for the rest of class, because she really needed to concentrate on what the Professor was saying and she was a bit hurt that Draco didn't trust her. Maybe Pansy was right and it had something to do with her and Theo. It didn't make sense though, because her and Theo had been going out for a month and he only started acting weird today. She was at least thankful she didn't have to sit with Blaise today, even though he looked absolutely miserable sitting beside Emma. The class was dismissed and Draco almost sprinted out of class. Blaise walked up to her and they walked out of class. Emma walked right behind Hermione and whispered something only she could hear.

"Draco's acting weird today. I bet it's killing you that you don't know why and I do," Emma smirked and left.

Blaise saw Emma whisper something in Hermione's ear and Hermione's face and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, she just rubbed it in my face that she knew why Draco was acting weird and I didn't. She must have known that I asked him and he wouldn't tell me," Hermione told him.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he's just being himself. Moody as a girl," Blaise laughed.

Hermione was suddenly serious, "You know you're my best friend right Blaise?"

"Of course, you're mine too," he replied confused.

Hermione smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking about my parents."

"If you want to talk about them, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere," Blaise told her.

_If you ever want to find your brother, his name is Blaise Zabini._

"Thanks, I'm not going anywhere either," Hermione replied suddenly feeling at ease around him, "So when are you going to tell Pansy that you love her?"

His tanned skin immediately turned red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione laughed, "Are we going to go through this again? It's kind of obvious that you love her. "

"Just like you love Draco?" he chuckled.

"Oh shut it. I just thought you should know that she loves you too," Hermione laughed as she skipped away just to bother Blaise.

"You never denied what I said before," Blaise shouted down the hallway.

Hermione just turned around and shrugged before turning back around. Blaise shook his head at his best friend's crazy antics and was nervous for her and Draco. He really didn't want Hermione to find out that Draco had sex with Emma, but he knew those kind of things never stay a secret. He almost felt like hitting Draco for doing that, but he knew how well Emma could play on other people's insecurities and jealousy. Blaise just wanted his best friends to see that the only way they would be really happy is if they were together. They were both too thickheaded to see that. Blaise sighed, before going to join Pansy in Transfiguration since they both had that.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"Fancy seeing you here," Emma said as she approached him.

"Ugh, can't you ever just go away? Can't you tell that no one wants you here?" Draco asked frustrated.

"Well Harry and Ron want me here for sure," she said cockily.

Draco smirked, "What if they found out that you fucked both of them while you were dating Ron and that you also fucked me."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "And what if little miss perfect found out that you fucked me? I was so close to telling her today, but I figured that I should drag it out. It's not everyday that you have blackmail over Draco Malfoy."

"You wouldn't dare. If you told her, I would tell Potter and the Weasel exactly what you've done. What would Harry Potter think if you and Ron lied about Hermione all this time?" Draco said tauntingly.

"You're too coward to do that," Emma said though she was nervous now.

Draco walked closer to her and pushed her against a wall, "Trust me, you DO NOT want to push me Dumont. I could make your life hell. I could destroy you more than you destroyed Hermione and no one will be there to help you. I seem to remember hearing at a party that you were expecting? I'd not only have to tell Dumbledore, but then I would have to tell Potter and Weasley that you wouldn't know who the father is. And if you're suddenly not pregnant anymore? You and I both know that the rumour will be that you killed it. Be careful who you try to blackmail."

Draco threw her away from him like she was a doll and stalked away from her angrily. He was confident that he had scared the shit out of Emma Dumont and he was right. If he would've looked back, he would've seen that she lost all the colour from her face, but was otherwise alright.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Lunch time finally rolled around and Hermione was nervous. She realized that Pansy had been right earlier today and she knew that Blaise wholeheartedly agreed with her as well. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't love Theo. That was the problem with stupid Draco Malfoy. Once you loved him, no one else could possibly compare or take his place. Under all that bad boy image, there was a good guy there waiting to be discovered and she had found him. Now the only thing to do was to find Theo and break it off with him.

She searched through the hallways to find him and after awhile she did. He was hanging out with Harper like he usually did and she smiled at him. There was just something about him that she liked, but that wouldn't be enough. His dark hair and dark brown eyes just had a way of getting to her, but she couldn't think about that right now.

"Theo, could I talk to you?" she asked him nervously.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you later Josh," Theo told his friend.

They walked around the more abandoned parts of Hogwarts and Hermione struggled to think of what to say.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed, "Yes I did. Sorry this is just hard. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"You're kidding right?" Theo asked hoping it was a joke, but he knew deep down that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry. You're an amazing guy that any girl would be lucky to have. I just can't be that girl," she said sadly.

"There's someone else isn't there?" he asked tiredly.

Hermione looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, but there is. There just a guy that I used to be in love with that I realized recently, I never stopped loving him. It's not fair to you if we keep seeing each other."

"I get it, you love Malfoy. I should go," Theo said reluctantly as he started walking away.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"If I had never met Draco, you know that it would be you right? I'm not kidding that any girl would be lucky to have you," Hermione told him breathlessly.

"Thanks," Theo smiled sadly, "If only things were different."

"Yeah, well goodbye," Hermione said as she gave him one last hug.

After they pulled away, Hermione walked towards her dorm and luckily there wasn't anyone in there. Hermione was sad that they broke up, because he was someone she had started to depend on and she had really liked him, but she couldn't fool herself anymore and the sooner she did it, the less it would hurt him. Hermione remembered his reaction when she told him about her parents death. He had been kind and caring and she would always be sad that she could never love him.

She didn't know what to do with Draco though. Hermione felt like she needed a break from guys until she could sort herself out. There had been so many changes in her life this year that she needed a break. Her feelings needed to be put on hold while she dealt with Blaise. Hermione really didn't know how to talk to him about it or if he would even believe her. Her first instinct was to send a letter to her mother, but she knew that she couldn't anymore. It was something she was going to have to get used to and it just added to her sadness. Hermione knew that if anyone could relate it was Draco.

Someone entering the girls' dorms broke her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she was surprised to see that it was Pansy.

"You're the last person I expected to be in the Gryffindor Tower. How did you get in?" Hermione asked her.

Pansy smiled, "I'm a Slytherin and best friends with the Head Boy. You really should've seen the Gryffindors' faces when I entered the portrait. It was priceless."

"I can imagine. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard that you broke up with Theodore and I thought that you deserved some company," Pansy replied.

"Thanks, you're an amazing best friend. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Hermione smiled a little sadly.

"Thanks, you're pretty great yourself Hermione. You did the right thing by breaking up with Theo. You guys weren't meant to be together," she told her.

"And Draco and I are," Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised. I'm positive that you guys are. From what I've heard and from what I've seen, you guys would be a pretty kickass couple, not to mention a good looking one, after Blaise and I obviously," Pansy giggled.

Hermione threw at pillow at her playfully, "Thanks, but I think I need a break from dating. I just need my life to calm down before I start thinking about going out with Draco. I barely know myself as it is and I need to figure it out before I can get in a serious relationship like he wants. He's also acting really weird around me so I think I'm going to give him a bit of space to deal with whatever is going on. I asked him about it, but he didn't tell me what it was. He knows I'll always be here for him, so I'll just wait for him to get out of his weird funk."

"I can't believe you just used funk to describe Draco," Pansy laughed, "But I agree that you need a bit of a break. So have you figure out what you're going to do with finding out about that you have a brother?"

"No, I don't know what to do. If I was him I would be pretty pissed. I mean you go through your whole life thinking you're an only child and then one day it's like bam!, by the way you have a sister. I just don't want to cause any family problems," Hermione explained.

Pansy laid down on Hermione's bed, "I understand why you're scared, but I know Blaise. Hell, I love the guy, but he would want to know. He might take it badly at first but I know he would come around, because he already thinks of you as a little sister. Blaise just might need space for awhile, so while you give Draco some space, you can also give Blaise some space too."

"I know, but I don't want to complicate anyone's life," Hermione sighed.

"You won't, you're way too kind to do that. Just start from the beginning and try to find yourself that way. To find out more about yourself, you'll have to meet your parents which means you do have to tell Blaise," she told her.

"Do you know Blaise's parents?" she asked Pansy curiously wondering why she never asked her.

"I know Uncle Nate and Aunt Lizzy very well. Draco, Blaise, and I pretty much grew up together so their parents are my parents. That's why Blaise and I couldn't be there for Draco when his mother died, because we were both grieving ourselves," Pansy explained.

Hermione was surprised that she never knew that, "Can you tell me about them?"

Pansy thought for a few minutes, "I don't really know where to start. I know that you got your intelligence from Uncle Nate for sure, too bad Blaise missed that gene. I can tell that you get your beauty from Aunt Lizzy, you both have similar features now that I know you're related. They're both really nice people. They aren't strict, but there are some rules to follow at their house. Trust me, you'll absolutely love them."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," Hermione said more to herself.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, just take one step at a time. Focus on telling Blaise first and then deal with everything after that," Pansy told her.

"If I do, that means Draco's going to find out. I don't want him to though," she said.

"Why not?" she asked Hermione.

"Because what if starts liking me for being a pureblood. To be honest, I forgot that I am a pureblood, but as soon as Draco finds that out then I think things will change," Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione stop worrying! He likes you for you. He doesn't care about blood, you know that. Come on, we have to leave or we'll be late for Defence," Pansy said as she pulled Hermione up and they walked out of the dorms.

All the Gryffindors stopped what they were doing when they noticed that Pansy, a Slytherin, had been there the whole time. Whispers started and fingers were pointing. Pansy and Hermione looked at each other before laughing and running out of the portrait before the Gryffindors could do something to them.

Out of breath, Hermione decided to tell Pansy her decision, "Fine. I'll tell Blaise tonight, if that'll make you happy."

Pansy let out a squeal and hugged Hermione, "Thank you! I'm sorry, but this situation is difficult when it involves your best friend and your boyfriend."

"No problem," Hermione smiled as they walked to class.

The rest of the day was spent worrying about how she would tell Blaise. There had to be an easy way to break it to him. She made a deal with herself. If Blaise couldn't accept it, then she would stay away. He deserved that much and she wouldn't intrude on their family, well his. Hermione also worried about what Draco would think once he found out. She knew that he would, because he was Blaise's best friend. It wasn't like she could tell him, he was busy avoiding her like the plague.

Hermione was shaken out of her daydream when she saw that everyone was leaving the class. Reluctantly, she got up and headed to the common room where she knew Blaise, Pansy, and Draco would be. She didn't want Draco to be there, but at the same time, she did. Hermione wanted him to know that her and Theo broke up and then maybe he'd stop avoiding her. Her arms clutching her books, she made her way to the room. Edward stood there patiently waiting for her.

"Hey Edward, where is Annabelle?" she asked the portrait.

Edward smiled at her, "She's just visiting another portrait."

"Oh okay, thanks," Hermione replied.

After telling Edward the password, she entered the common room. The house elves must have cleaned up, since the room was completely spotless. Hermione saw her friends on the couch and things seemed to be a little tense. It was like they had all been fighting about something by the way they were acting around each other. They hadn't noticed her yet and Hermione took that moment to figure it out. Pansy looked the most pissed off out of the group, Draco just looked guilty and pissed, and Blaise was just mad in general but not as much as the other two. She assumed Draco did something to piss Pansy off. Last time, Pansy had asked him for advice on which colour of nail polish to use and when he picked one, she completely snapped at him. Sometimes Pansy overreacted and luckily she hadn't faced it yet.

"So will anyone tell me what's going on or do I have to keep guessing?" Hermione asked the group as they jumped at her sudden arrival.

Immediately, they stood up and looked at each other with indescribable looks on their faces.

"Umm..." Blaise started.

Pansy looked at him in annoyance, "Let's go Hermione and leave these two alone. I really can't stand to look at them right now. They're completely disgusting."

"Okay?" Hermione looked helplessly at the other two, but they refused to look at her.

Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the common room. Everyone in the hallways were giving them weird looks, but Pansy took no notice and brought her to the Slytherin dorms. Hermione had never been in it, but she heard a description from Ron and Harry before. It was darker than she liked, but Harry and Ron hadn't described it properly. It was dark, but at the same time it was a gorgeous common room, just completely different from the Gryffindor one. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't give a house an ugly common room, she thought sarcastically. Pansy peeked up each staircase and around the room and when she was satisfied that no one was there, she brought Hermione up the stairs.

Pansy turned back to Hermione with a grim look on her face.

"You can't tell Blaise," she said softly.

Hermione looked surprised, "Why not? I thought you told me to."

"I've changed my mind. We already have enough drama as it is and I don't think right now is the time to add to it. You were right anyways, you just opened up the letter yesterday," Pansy decided.

"What happened between you guys?" Hermione asked, "It's really making me annoyed that I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on. Is this about me?"

Pansy sat on her bed and put her head in her hands, "Don't talk to Draco anymore. He's a complete tool. Blaise and I are taking a break too."

"Okay, slow down. Why can't I talk to Draco?" Hermione asked her.

"I know that on some level that you love him, but he's just going to keep on hurting you. He's been playing you since the party, because of some bet that he and Blaise made. Not only that, but apparently Blaise has been talking to one of your little friends, Ginny Weasley," Pansy told her angrily.

"No, Draco wouldn't do that anymore. I thought the reason that he was avoiding me was because of me and Theo? How could Blaise be in the bet? I thought he was my best friend. Since when do they talk?" Hermione said upset.

"Well Draco did do that and now you just need to forget about him for a little while. He started to avoid you, because he felt guilty since you guys started being friends now. Blaise is still your friend, he's just being an idiot right now which is really not surprising since you're the one that got all the Zabini intelligence. I don't know, apparently recently. I saw this message in his bag saying 'Thanks for giving me a chance. I have no one else to turn to, especially since I found out about Harry.' What the hell does that mean?" Pansy wondered frustratedly aloud.

"She must have found out that Harry was cheating on her. Honestly, I warned her about it and she didn't believe me. I'm sorry, I don't know why she would go to Blaise, but maybe it's not what you're thinking. Blaise is a good guy, he's just making stupid decisions right now," Hermione soothed Pansy.

"I hope you're right," Pansy said quietly, "Maybe I'm being selfish not letting you tell Blaise. If you want to tell him you can."

"No, it's alright," Hermione said, "I don't know what I would say to him. It's so weird to think that Blaise is my brother. Not only brother but twin brother. I don't know. I kind of hope he doesn't find out."

"Umm... About that. It might be a little too late for that," she told Hermione while looking past Hermione.

"You're kidding," Hermione said disbelieving.

"No. Turn around, I'm serious," Pansy said shaking her head.

Hermione slowly turned around to see Blaise standing there in shock. She wondered what he was even doing there in the first place, because they were in the girls' dorms, but then she saw some flowers held in his hand and she understood. Blaise had come up here to apologize for god even knows what at the moment, so he must have heard the conversation or at least a bit of it. He definitely heard the last bit of it, there was no way that he missed that. Blaise dropped the flowers he was holding and looked at them in disbelief.

Blaise looked at Pansy angrily, "Here I am feeling guilty for keeping something from you that had nothing to do with you, while you're keeping something fucking huge from me that has everything to do with me. You're such a hypocrite, I can't even look at either of you."

Blaise glared at both of them and stormed out of the room. Pansy went to pick up the dropped flowers and Hermione was shocked to see that Pansy was actually crying. Hermione quickly grabbed Pansy and hugged her. Hermione just held her while her thoughts were running around in her head. It had happened so fast, she couldn't even focus on it. She knew that Blaise was extremely upset and that meant that Pansy was right. He needed space, just like Draco did. She vowed to be as good of a friend as Pansy had been to her. This was only the calm before the storm. They were all right this morning. No matter what you did, someone would be affected and not always in the best way.

**Please Review! Thanks for all your patience, I really appreciate it. Blaise finally found out and Pansy now knows Draco's dirty little secret. With Theo gone and Blaise and Draco needing space, what is Hermione going to do? **


	11. Whenever Your World Starts Crashing Down

**I'm dreadfully sorry for the long update. I had a bit of writer's block and I had to figure out where I wanted the story to go from here. I loved the reviews I've received so thank you guys. One review made me smile though and it was one that commented about the different adoption stories out there. I love those stories, but the main reason I wrote this one was because I wanted a plausible adoption story and not the ones that everything magically happens and everyone is magically okay with everything. This in my mind is how I see it happening. Thank you for sticking with the story and enjoy =).**

**Chapter Eleven – Whenever Your World Comes Crashing Down**

Hermione sighed. It had been a week since Blaise found out that she was his sister and nothing had changed since then. Pansy had stopped being her usual outgoing, loving self and was quiet and thoughtful instead. She couldn't blame Pansy for being that way though, she missed Blaise and it was understandable. They never did say that they loved each other and it was a waste. There was a war going on and time was limited and precious. You needed to make the most out of it.

She still wasn't talking to Draco and she was okay with that for right now. There was always so much going on with them that it was nice to have a break. Her life didn't have any drama, except for the adoption thing. Hermione wondered if Blaise had told Draco, but she figured Draco would have brought it up to her. It was strange, but Draco and Emma stopped hanging out. It was like Emma repulsed Draco and Hermione was glad. That girl was more trouble than she was worth.

Emma had also been keeping a low profile lately. Whenever Emma saw her in the hallway, she would glare at her and then look away. It was like she wanted nothing to do with her and it made Hermione happy. She often saw her with Harry and Ron huddled in a corner talking in secret. A part of her still wished to know what was going on, but in a way she was happy. Hermione could enjoy life obliviously and making every moment count.

Hermione grabbed her books and left for class, hoping that something better would come along. Something was prickling at her brain and she suddenly had an idea of what to do. Hermione had a lot of time to spare lately because of the fights and part of her wanted to participate in the war. She didn't know what was going on anymore, because Harry and Ron didn't confide in her anymore. What she did remember though was what they had told her before everything happened. Hoping that was enough to go on, she arrived in class and started planning everything out.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Draco was laying on his bed in thought. It had been around a week since he had last talked to Hermione. He missed her, but he knew he screwed up badly. He wanted to ask Blaise for advice, but Blaise was distant lately and didn't seem to be on speaking terms with Hermione. Draco couldn't blame him though, he was taking the fight with Pansy quite hard. He wished he could kick himself. If it wasn't for his stupid mistake, they would still be together. Pansy had been royally pissed off when she found out that he had slept with Emma. She had given him the silent treatment and refused to acknowledge him. Draco wasn't stupid. He knew that whatever caused them to have that huge fight was related to him and Emma. There had to be a way to fix it. He needed to start redeeming himself. The only question was how? There didn't seem like anything could make up for what he did. Draco wished he knew what was going on with everyone else though and hoped that everything would be alright. He knew he didn't deserve Hermione, but he hoped that she would still be his friend after this.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Pansy was miserable. Blaise refused to talk to her and she could remember the moment he entered the room and overheard her and Hermione's conversation. She understood Blaise's anger, but she wished that he would let her explain. All she had left from that night were the flowers he dropped that she had so carefully collected off the floor. Her heart clenched as she thought of the look of betrayal that had crossed his face. Determined not to be weak anymore, she blinked the tears away. Pansy realized that she had to stop acting like this. It had been a week and her father had always taught her that she couldn't let one bad thing keep her from being happy. Blaise needed space and she had to give it to him. That was the only way that he could ever forgive her and then she could tell him how she felt. She was utterly and completely in love with Blaise Zabini.

Picking up her stuff, she left to go find Hermione. She had to remember that it was also hard on her and that she wasn't alone in this. Pansy had to protect her from Draco. She was still pissed that he would sleep with the dumb slut in the first place. Getting a sexually transmitted disease was written all over her and how he missed that she didn't know. Pansy felt kind of bad that she had lied to Hermione and said that Draco had made a bet, but it would hurt her more to know the truth. She was tired of her best friend getting hurt constantly and if she could prevent any of it she would. Each time she saw Emma in the hallway she wanted to throttle her, but she decided that she shouldn't get in trouble because someone had to look out for her best friend.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Blaise Zabini sat down with his head in his hands. His dark hair was messier than usual and his clothes were creased in a number of places. If you looked closely you could tell that bags ringed his eyes and that he had lost most of the colour in his face. He was barely recognizable to his peers and had stopped going to classes recently. The professors hadn't noticed yet, because he kept more to himself, but they were bound to ask questions soon.

He could feel a faint breeze surround him in the isolated area it the castle he found himself in. It was his secret place that he could just hide when he needed to. Not even Draco or Pansy knew about this spot.

Blaise blinked back tears and thought about everything. His whole life had been a lie. Blaise was beyond angry at his parents. They conveniently forgot to tell him that he had a twin sister. He had no idea how he felt about it either. On one hand he was ecstatic because his sister was one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, but at the same time he hated the very idea that he had a sister. He had lived his entire life on his own. It had been him, Draco, and Pansy against the world. When Draco's parents died, they stuck together. They grieved equally. They were his brother and his sister, but Pansy had eventually grown more than that. How could he bring someone else into the picture? Hermione would never understand the way that Draco and Pansy did. She was never there when his parents were never there. Hermione would come into his life thinking that life was perfect, when it was anything but. This had all become too much.

He couldn't tell Draco anymore either. Ever since he had found out the history between Draco and Hermione, he knew he couldn't go to him. He was too biased. Blaise's first choice would be Pansy, because she completely understood everything, but she had known before him. Not only had Pansy known, but she didn't tell him. How could he trust her again? This was his life that she was messing with. She was _his _girlfriend. There had to be honesty and trust. He couldn't deny it. He missed her terribly. There felt like there was something missing.

Blaise couldn't even look at Draco either. He had slept with Emma when he knew how much trouble that would get him into. Hermione had become one of his best friends and he had set out to hurt her. Draco knew deep down what he was doing.

He groaned when he thought of Hermione again. How was it possible that she was his sister? They looked nothing alike. She liked books and was brave where he was a coward. How ironic was his life? The girl that Draco was in love with, Pansy was best friends with, and that he became friends with was the person to turn out to be his sister? Blaise hadn't written to his parents yet. He was scared to know the truth. He didn't even know what to do about Hermione. No matter how much he wanted to welcome her, something was stopping him. Soft footsteps approached him and he expected to be face to face with Pansy or Hermione. To his surprise it was Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here," Blaise growled.

Ginny sat down beside him, "What are you doing here? Aren't there classes for you to attend?"

"Yeah, so? How is that any of your business?" he snapped at her.

"Hey, don't give me that. I've noticed that you haven't been showing up to classes and that Pansy looks like a mess. What's going on?" Ginny asked him kindly.

"Don't worry about it," he said flatly.

Ginny sighed, "You can talk to me Blaise. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"If you do I will kill you. Pansy and I broke up," he admitted.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

Blaise looked up at the ceiling, "She kept something from me. It has to do with Hermione."

Ginny thought for a few minutes, when she finally realized something, "There was only one thing bothering Hermione when she hung out with us. She's adopted. What does that have to do with you?"

"Hermione is my sister," Blaise admitted reluctantly.

"That's great!" Ginny smiled, but noticed that Blaise didn't look happy, "Aren't you happy?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Why would I be happy? I have a sister that I didn't know about my whole life! Out of nowhere, I'm not an only child. My parents decided to not tell me I had a sibling out there. It changes everything. Worse, Pansy knew and didn't tell me. She decided to be there for Hermione and not me," Blaise ranted angrily.

"Blaise, look at me. It's going to be alright. Don't look at me like that. It will be. You have to look at it from another angle. You found out your best friend is your sister. Not only that, but Hermione gets along with Draco and Pansy. Maybe there's a reason that your parents didn't tell you. You should ask them about it. When Hermione told us, she didn't know who her family was, but she wasn't happy about it at first either. It tore at her, because she was filled with doubts. She loved her parents and when they died she was so upset about it, but her parents, after she found out, wanted her to find her biological family. It must have been such a relief to her when she found out that you were her brother," Ginny told him, "I know her. She would've been terrified to tell her and Pansy was probably pushing her to tell you. You can't just not talk to them. You need to talk to them and your parents so you figure everything out."

He sat there quietly looking at the wall in front of him while he processed everything she said. Ginny was right about everything, but he couldn't help but think that Pansy had betrayed him. She should have told him. What was he supposed to say to his parents? To Hermione?

"Just talk to Hermione. All you need to start with is Hi and the rest will follow, trust me. She will be able to answer your questions and you can answer hers. Knowing her, she has a million. If you aren't sure about Pansy, then give it a bit of time before you decide. You should also talk to Draco about it, because he should know. You need your friends," she told him seriously.

"Thank you Red, for everything. I really needing the sense knocked into me, didn't I?" Blaise laughed weakly.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, just a little bit. You'll be okay, I know you will be."

Blaise hugged her, "Thanks to you, I might be. If you need my help, you know where to find me."

He turned away from her and started walking to his dorm. Blaise really needed to clean himself up and he decided he should listen to what Red had to say. When she had become Red to him, he had no clue, but he decided that it fit. It must have been just then when she had gained his trust. Smiling to himself, he decided that he had a lot of things to fix. He would start with Hermione and Draco, then he would focus on Pansy.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Classes were now over and Hermione was relieved. Walking on eggshells was difficult, especially in class. Blaise had been missing classes for awhile, but she was surprised to see him in the afternoon. He looked healthy and refreshed somehow, if that made sense. She was happy for him, but sad at the same time. Hermione honestly missed him, he had become one of her best friends. To find out he was her brother had surprised her, but she was relieved at the same time. At least they would get along, or so she thought.

She still felt bad that Blaise and Pansy had broken up. They had been so right for each other, but she had come between them. If only her and Pansy had known that would happen, she wouldn't have depended on Pansy as much. That was a lie, if Pansy hadn't been around, who knows where she would be right now. Pansy was a huge reason that Hermione was where she was right now. Hermione wished that she could help Pansy out somehow.

Shaking her head, she walked to the library to work on her plan. Harry had told her and Ron about the horcruxes and she planned to do some research on it to help him. He didn't deserve it, but the world did. As she turned the corner, she saw Draco walk out of the library. He hadn't seen her, but her heart clenched as she saw him. Hermione honestly wished that things were simpler. She wanted to tell him about the adoption, Blaise, and Pansy, but she couldn't. They were too far apart from each other now.

After arriving to the library, she went to the restricted section that wasn't restricted for her. Being Head Girl had its benefits. Hermione searched the book shelf for any hints to what she was looking for. Searching book after book, she was becoming desperate. There had to be some hint to what she was looking for. Something had to go right, when everything around her was going wrong. Giving up, she threw a book down.

"What did that book ever do to you?" a deep voice asked her.

Hermione didn't need to turn to know who it was, "It didn't give me what I needed."

Draco sat beside her, "And what is it you need?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," she joked, but was surprised he suddenly decided to talk to her.

"What's going on though? You only do this when you're frustrated or sad," he commented.

Hermione sighed, "I wish I could tell you, but it's not my place."

"I accept that. Can I tell you something? I don't want to lose you though..." Draco trailed off.

"I know about the bet. Pansy told me about it. That's not why they broke up," she explained.

He looked at her confused, "What bet?"

"The one about me. She told me that's why you guys were fighting in the common room. Isn't that why?" she innocently asked.

Draco sighed, "No, even when she's mad at me she tries to protect us. I have to be honest with you, because i need to change. I can't keep doing this. I understand if you hate me, just let me finish, then you can walk away."

"Why are you so sure I'll walk away?" Hermione asked him.

"Because 'Mione, you'll hate what I've done to you. I had sex with Emma. I'm so sorry, if I could take it back I would," he said bluntly expecting an angry outburst.

The silence seemed never ending to Draco, so much that he was scared to face Hermione. He had never planned to tell her this soon or even now, but he had seen her glance at him when he left the library. He missed her and he would be lucky to get even her friendship after this bomb he had just laid on her. Draco didn't mean to sound so blunt either, but he had no idea how to admit something like that.

"Please say something," Draco pleaded as he turned to look at her.

Her teary gaze turned towards him, "What do you want me to say to that Draco? I honestly have nothing to say. How many times are you going to keep doing things like this?" she asked him quietly, "I keep waiting for you to grow out of it. I love you and I think I always will, but you keep hurting me. I've never done anything to you, why can't you stop hurting me?"

The pain in her voice was evident in her reply and it hurt him. He was the one that deserved to be hurting right now, not her. Draco sat there wishing he knew what to say. He didn't know why he kept hurting her, but he knew he was going to stop.

"I'm sorry, I mean it. I don't know what I want you to say, but anything is better than this silence. It's unbearable. I will grow out of it. I'm starting to with this. I need you, but I need to be able to look at you without feeling guilty. I don't know why I'm such a mess up. I want to be able to blame someone, but I can't. Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked her, not knowing what to say.

Hermione looked at him with tears running down her face, but she left them there. He wished she would wipe them away, because it made things worse. He held her as she cried everything out, knowing that he was the cause of her pain. She clutched on to him, because she knew that she couldn't talk to him after awhile no matter how much she would want to. There was too much going on and she was tired of hurting. She said something, but it was muffled. This would be the only time she could tell him and he needed to know what was going on. Not because he deserved it, but Blaise needed someone and she just needed to talk about it.

"What was that?" he asked her gently.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "I have something to tell you too."

Worried, Draco paid full attention, "What is it?"

"Please don't hate me. I'm not a muggleborn. I found out this summer that I was adopted. That's what Pansy has been helping me with this year," Hermione admitted to him.

"I could never hate you Hermione Granger. Do you know who your biological family is?" he asked her.

"The Zabinis," she replied softly, scared to look at him, "That's why Blaise and Pansy aren't talking. Pansy and I found out together. She was pushing me to tell him, but after the fight she told me not to. He overheard everything and hasn't talked to us since," Hermione explained sadly.

Draco sighed, "That's a lot to handle. How are you? It's my fault and I've been such a bad friend to Blaise. Where is he? I should find him, he can't be taking this well."

"I'm better off than Blaise is, but I'm hurt that he won't talk to me. I understand, but I'm so confused. I don't know what this means at all. I'm Hermione Granger, how can I be anyone else?" she told him worriedly.

"It's going to be alright. He just needs time to process everything. You've know that you were adopted for a lot longer than he's known he has a sister. Just give him space and wait for him to come to you. No one is expecting you to be anyone else than who you are. You don't need to be Hermione Granger or Hermione Zabini, you can just be Hermione, if that makes sense. I feel like such an idiot for being caught up in my own stuff. I need you to know that you can always come to me, even if we're fighting. Hell, we can hate each other, but I still want you to come to me with this kind of stuff. I'll always be here for you," he promised.

Hermione smiled sadly, "Thanks. Thank you for everything, but you should go find Blaise and make sure he's alright."

Draco sensed his dismissal and recorded this moment into his brain, because he wasn't sure what was going to happen after this. He left her alone, surrounded by a mess of books. Draco needed to find his best friend to make sure he was alright.

A half hour, Hermione was still in the library. She was putting all the books scattered around her away. If anyone looked closely though, they would see the tears in her eyes. Hermione guessed she wasn't angry at Draco because she had expected something like this to happen all along. All she felt was disappointment. She wasn't mad at Pansy for lying either, because she knew that she just wanted to protect her. He had just broken her heart once again when she had trusted him. Hermione was surprised she wasn't a mess, but then again, it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

Before Draco had left, she needed to get the adoption off her chest. They used to be quite close and she wanted to reach out and depend on him. It was just a normal reaction for her. He knew what she needed and let her get it off her chest, but he also knew when it was best to leave. Hermione was thankful for that. She didn't know how long she could take knowing that even though Emma had been keeping a low profile lately, she had achieved something against her once more. She had just finished putting away the last book when another voice interrupted her.

"May I sit here?" Blaise politely asked.

She covered her surprise and relief, "Yeah sure."

"I have to apologize with the way I left things with you. I know that I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but Hermione, when were you going to tell me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it that way Blaise. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I had just found out about it too. Don't hate Pansy for that, She has been helping with the adoption since we became friends. We had no idea it would mean what it did," Hermione explained.

"I understand that, but how? How is this possible? I've been an only child my whole life and to find this out so late, well it's hard. I don't know what to do with this. On one hand, you're one of my best friends, but on the other hand, i just found out you're my sister. Could you tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Blaise asked her frustrated.

Hermione smiled weakly at him, "I'm not sure what you're supposed to do or even what I'm supposed to do. You're one of my best friends too and I was honestly happy to find out you were my brother out of everyone that it could've been. You've looked out for me this year and protected me when I needed it. I don't plan on intruding on your family just because I lost mine. The Grangers, my mum and dad, will always be my parents. They raised me. I honestly just wanted to know where I came from. Now that I know, I'm done. You can do what you want with this information. Your mother left me this. This is how I found out you were my brother."

Hermione left a confused Blaise with the letter to find Pansy. She wanted to fill her in on everything that had happened and to check on her.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Pansy finished eating her dinner by herself, since none of her dumb friends decided to show up. They weren't dumb, but she was just frustrated with everything. Blaise still refused to acknowledge her, Draco was off doing who knows what, and Hermione was probably doing Head duties. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall proudly. There was no way she was going to show how insecure she actually was. Deciding to take a detour, she went down a hallway she had never gone down before. Pansy just really need to think things out. What did she want right now?

She wanted Blaise, she knew that, but she had betrayed him in some way. Maybe she just needed this space to figure out where she wanted things to go with Blaise. That was the thing about him, he always focused on the present. He thought that we should remember the past, live the present, and forget about the future, because it would come right away. All she knew was that she loved being with him. He calmed her down in a way that no one had before. Blaise also knew everything there was to know about her. He was there when she had been destructive and helped her move on from that. Whenever she had doubts, she could always go to him and he would tell her she was silly and reassure her. Blaise was honestly her best friend, more so than Draco was. That's why it killed her that she had hurt him.

Pansy knew she had done the right thing by staying with Hermione, but she wished things could have been different. She knew that Blaise was also freaking out, because of how serious things had gotten between them for the past month.

A sound shook her out of her thoughts and she paid attention to her surroundings. It was a dark hallway, because of its seldom use, and she swore that she wasn't alone there. Her first instinct was to light up the hallway with her wand, but she knew that it would only work to her disadvantage. Pansy backed up towards the wall, scanning the area, when she bumped into something. She fell on top of it and only then she decided to brighten up the hallway.

She was currently on top of a messy Harry Potter who looked just about as confused as she was.

"Potter!" Pansy exclaimed angrily, "What do you think you're doing here!"

"I don't have to answer to you Parkinson. The better question is what you're doing here. No one else knows about this hallway. Off to meet your death eater boyfriend?" Harry replied smugly.

Pansy pushed herself off of him and kicked him in the shin, "First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, he's not a death eater. Third, he's not my boyfriend. Fourth, you don't know me."

Harry backed away from her holding his hands up defensively, "Chill out. I was just kidding around. Look I'm sorry, truce?"

She looked at him and at their surroundings wondering if he had a plan up his sleeve, "Okay truce, but no funny business. If you try anything on me, I'll make sure I'll kill you."

"Stand in line," Harry laughed weakly.

It was only then that Pansy realized that he had bags under his eyes and that he looked paler than normal. She forgot that he was Voldemort's main target and with his friends fighting and breaking up with his girlfriend, he must have been more than stressed.

"You okay Potter? You look a little pale there," Pansy asked him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it," he replied, "How's Hermione?"

"She's alright no thanks to you," she answered defensively.

Harry sat down again before he answered, "I know. I messed up. I could use every excuse in the world, but I was a jerk. I should have trusted what she had to say over what Ron said. I know he gets jealous easily and that sometimes he doesn't think. Hermione was the one who stuck by me no matter what, even when Ron wasn't there. Emma is the biggest joke ever too."

"I know," Pansy snorted, "I can't believe it took the boy-who-lived so long to figure it out. I'm so mad at Draco for sleeping with the dumb bitch. Who hasn't she slept with?"

"Don't look at me, I'm guilty," Harry said indifferently.

She was completely disgusted, "You're kidding right? That's so nasty. So she had sex with you, Ron, and Draco. I hope to god she doesn't get pregnant. Wait... does Ron even know?"

"That would suck, I regret it. She's just so manipulative that it just happens. Not yet, but he'll probably find out eventually," he replied.

"You know that you're pretty much going to be friendless right?" Pansy stated the obvious.

Harry sighed, "It's better this way, trust me."

Pansy sat down beside him in thought. There was really no reason for her to be there, but she was curious. There was something that he wasn't telling her and she was determined to figure it out. Why was he purposely becoming the bad guy when he was the hero?

"Why? No offence, but wouldn't you want to have your friends around?" she asked him curiously.

"So they could die? I'm protecting them this way. I admit that I've been screwing up a lot lately with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, but this honestly works out. Now they can live their lives and never look back. I made a mistake trusting Emma and look how that turned out? She hurt Hermione, my best friend, and Ginny, the woman I love. If I can trust someone like that so easily, it means that Voldemort could send anyone to hurt the people that I care about and gain my trust. I'm only human, how can I save the world from him?" Harry ranted.

Pansy looked at him, "You're honestly the stupidest person that I've met Potter. You need them because they care about you just as much as you love them. I've made mistakes before and I've pushed everyone I cared about away. It didn't work. I was so alone and if Blaise and Draco hadn't been there for me when they were, I don't know what would've happened. If Hermione hadn't become my friend this year, I would probably be miserable. You need your friends, especially if you want to take on someone as evil as him. It's not too late to fix your mistakes."

"Thanks for the compliment," Harry replied sarcastically, "I know, it sucks being alone. If I have to do it to keep them alive though, I'll do it."

"You're stubborn, look, the only way you'll win is if you have people to depend on. I'm just telling you the truth. I've seen the dark side and I've seen the light. That's what keeps the light side winning. The fact that we care about what happens to people. To everyone under Voldemort, they're all disposable. You should fix your mistake okay?" Pansy told him wearily.

"I'll think about it," he grumbled.

"Good," she replied.

"What happened between you and Zabini?" he asked curiously.

"I had to help Hermione with something, but it involved him and he overheard us talking about it. Blaise was pissed and refuses to even acknowledge that I exist. I understand though, it was something huge that I kept from him. I just wish he would let me explain," Pansy explained.

"He'll come around eventually, you just have to be patient," Harry told her.

"But I miss him. Want to know something funny?" she asked him.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Who would have pictured us having a civil conversation?" Pansy answered.

"If someone would have told me that this morning I would have thought they were crazy," he admitted.

"Me too," she agreed, "I know I can't even imagine the things you're dealing with right now with Voldemort and everything else, but if you need someone to talk to, I guess you could come to me. Wouldn't want the boy-who-lived to be all alone."

Harry knew that was her way of saying that he could somewhat depend on her, "Thanks Parkinson. I really appreciate that. I know you have Draco, Blaise, and Hermione right now, but I'm here too."

"Well, I should probably go find Hermione. I'll see you around Potter," Pansy said as she walked from the way she came from leaving Harry with a mixture of thoughts.

Pansy was surprised that she somewhat trusted Potter now, but again, you could never have too many friends. He honestly seemed to realize that he made mistakes. It would be difficult living in the public's eye and not being allowed to make mistakes. Honestly, her guards were down and she hoped that he wasn't playing her for a fool. She needed to talk to Hermione soon to let her know about it, because not only did she deserve to know, but she needed a friend to listen.

**This is mostly a filler chapter, but it was a chapter that was needed to explain how everyone felt and was dealing with everything. I'm not going to tell you my final decision about the pairings, because that would just give the story away and I want to play with it a little.**

**Thank you all for replying with who you thought should end up together. I had to lay foundations in this story so I could move the story along in the direction it needs to go in. In most adoption stories, Blaise or Hermione's sibling accepts the news right away, but I honestly don't think that's realistic. If you found out you had a sibling your age, how would you react? **

**Emma will start appearing in the next chapters again. I want to thank you guys for following this story even with the long updates. I love receiving your reviews, because I have changed the story a bit to suit you guys. Your opinions mean a lot to me =).**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? What would you like to see happen in the next few chapters? Thanks for the reviews =).**


	12. I Can't Win

**Sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation and it's been killer trying to keep up to school lately. I hope you like it and don't forget to review =). **

**Chapter Twelve – I Can't Win**

Hermione walked to the Astronomy Tower before setting out to find Pansy so she could have a moment to breathe. It was after supper so the torches lit up the corridor in an eerie way. The stone walls set off a cold feeling and Hermione felt lost. Not lost in the castle, but lost as a person. After fifteen minutes, she finally made it to the Tower. Luckily she had her cloak to protect her from the winter chill as she looked over the beautiful yet peaceful horizon.

Everything was happening so fast. She expected Blaise to confront her in a few weeks, not today especially after Draco had paid her that hurtful visit. Hermione felt bad for Blaise, because he seemed as lost as she did and he didn't know what to do. She didn't lie when she said that she only wanted to find out where she came from, she didn't want to intrude on his family. Hopefully, reading the letter would clear things up for him and he'll know what to do afterwards. Hermione had been so caught up in how she felt in this situation, that she never imagined what it would be like for her biological family. No matter how accepting her birth mother seemed, Blaise was distant. Hermione had never seen this side of Blaise before.

She agreed with what Draco had said when he told her to just be Hermione, not Hermione Granger or anything. She just wanted to know exactly what that meant. This whole year had changed her and her life. Who was she? Hermione remembered what was written in the letter about her being under a glamour charm. Maybe she needed to see what she really looked like even though she couldn't possibly imagine her looking like anything but what she looked like now. It seemed like a good idea, because she was tired of always falling into the same rut with Draco and not standing up to Emma like she should. Maybe a change would make all the difference.

Thinking of Emma and Draco brought her back to the source of her hurt. The thing that confused her was why wasn't Emma flaunting that information around? If she thought about it, Draco and Emma would be the perfect couple. They were both gorgeous people, blond, and their personalities were similar. They were both interested in the same things and Emma was practically perfect. Emma was a society pureblood raised with the proper etiquette worthy of a Malfoy. Tears started running down her face as she thought about it. What was she thinking when she hoped that her and Draco would ever be anything more than they were? Hermione always thought that her and Draco would end up together, but the more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed to her. She would have to keep it in the past and hopefully move on. Why was it so hard to picture a future right now?

Hermione decided it was time to pay Professor Dumbledore a visit. Her anger towards him had faded once she realized she wanted to find someone to blame. She had to do this. Hermione had to embrace both the Grangers and the Zabinis and move on from this. There had to be a way that she could. Hermione wondered how different she would look now.

Hermione was happy that the Professor's office wasn't too far away from the Astronomy Tower and quickly walked to the gargoyle. The gargoyle stood there silently as she thought of the password.

"Lemon Drops," she said gently.

The gargoyle moved for her and she walked up the winding staircase. The wooden door was shut and she knocked on it.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione walked in nervously and could tell that he was surprised to see her.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"I wanted to talk about the adoption, sir," Hermione replied cautiously.

"Come sit down. What did you want to know?" the Professor replied knowing that this conversation had been coming for a long time.

"Was everything in the letter true?" she asked sadly, "Did she really give me up for those reasons or are they just lies?"

"I assure you that she didn't lie to you. Voldemort was gaining a lot of power at that point and he was pressuring your parents to join him. Voldemort would have gone to any lengths to get them and if Mr Potter hadn't stopped him that night, then I don't know what would have happened to your brother," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Blaise? Sir, what did she mean by the glamour?" Hermione asked him, "How different do I look?"

"Well what does Mr Zabini look like?" he asked her in return.

"He's quite tall, has black hair, green eyes, and is a little tanned," Hermione replied.

"You'll probably resemble your brother, but you won't look exactly like him. Did you want to undo the glamour?" the Professor wondered aloud.

"Yes sir," she answered quietly.

"I placed it on you so it shouldn't be too hard to remove. Please close your eyes," Professor Dumbledore directed her.

Hermione couldn't see exactly what he was doing, but she could feel that he was performing a counter charm on her. It took about ten minutes, but afterwards she felt different. Professor Dumbledore gave her permission to open her eyes and he held a mirror in front of her.

Her height and built was exactly the same as it had been before. Apparently you couldn't magically lose or gain weight. Her hair was exactly the same as before, except it was black instead of brown. Her freckles had disappeared and her eyes had turned a shade of light blue. Other than that, there wasn't much of a change. Her boobs were the same size thankfully. Mrs Zabini was right, there was hardly any changes except to her face, but that was necessary.

"There you go Miss Granger, what do you think?" the Professor asked her.

"I think that it'll take me awhile to get used to. Do I look that different?" she asked him worriedly.

Professor Dumbledore laughed, "No you don't look that different. You do, but it's still noticeable that it's you Miss Granger. Was there anything else?"

"No thank you sir," Hermione told him.

"Good night Miss Granger," he replied.

Hermione walked out and wondered where Pansy would be. The only two possibilities were the Heads common room or the Slytherin dorms. The Heads common room was closer so she decided to look there first. Hermione almost laughed at Edward and Annabelle's reaction to her new look. After reassuring them that it really was her, she said the password and entered.

The common room seemed weirdly empty without Draco or Blaise. Pansy was sitting there reading a book, when she looked up. She almost dropped her book and blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Hermione?" Pansy asked incredulously.

Hermione laughed, "Yes it's me."

"I don't understand," she wondered aloud.

"I was placed under a glamour charm remember? Well, this is how I really look like," Hermione explained.

"Well you look sexy. The boys will be running after you even more now," Pansy laughed.

"I have so much to tell you," they both said at the same time.

"You go first," they said in unison.

"Go first," Hermione asked her gently while sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Blaise still hasn't talked to me at all, but I noticed that he looked better today. I miss him a lot," Pansy smiled sadly, "But I also talked to someone really surprising today."

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Potter. I was taking a detour, because I wanted to think for a bit on my own and I ran into him literally. At first we weren't friendly, but then he asked for a truce. We started talking and I don't know. He realized what a bitch Emma actually is thank god," she told her.

"Wait... you talked to Harry? The one that didn't believe me?" she said disbelievingly.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet. He realizes his mistake with you. He knows you were right and he's sorry. I figured out why he's been doing all that jerkish stuff lately," Pansy said.

Hermione laughed, "Is jerkish even a word?"

"Probably not, but it is now. You must know this by knowing him, but I think he was acting out. Not only that, but he was trying to push everyone away, because he doesn't want his friends to die. I sound pathetic don't I?" Pansy asked her.

"Just a little bit," Hermione laughed, "I'm just kidding. I can see that happening. Harry was very self sacrificing when we were friends."

"I told him a bit about Blaise. I didn't mention anything about your adoption, but I talked to him about it," she mentioned.

"I'm happy you found someone else to talk to about these things," Hermione smiled.

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad? It's perfectly alright. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. That would make me a terrible friend," Hermione told her.

"Thanks," Pansy smiled, "Now tell me about you."

"I got many visits and talks today actually. First off, Draco came and talked to me. Don't do that face Pansy, I know what happened. He told me everything. Is it sad that I'm honestly not surprised? I'm disappointed, but I'm not angry. I'm hurt that he would go to those lengths and for what? I don't understand him. I also told Draco about the adoption, because I needed to get it off my chest and I needed to tell him. I'm used to leaning on him and Blaise needs someone to talk to about it. He was shocked that Blaise was my brother, but he let me talk it out and he gave me some advice," Hermione smiled sadly, "He's the reason I decided to do this actually. I can't keep hiding from everything and from Emma. I can't be just Hermione Granger and I need to figure out who I am. That's why I decided to take off the glamour charm to see what I really looked like."

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't want you to get hurt once more by that idiot who can't seem to control himself," Pansy said angrily, "I'm happy that you were able to tell him though. I know how much you guys meant to each other."

She smiled, "Thanks. I also talked to Blaise. I feel so bad for him Pansy. He really doesn't know what to do. We didn't talk for very long, but I left him the letter. He's so lost right now, he doesn't deserve it. I wish I wasn't doing this to him."

"Oh Hermione. It's not your fault. You're just caught in the middle of a situation that's all. Blaise doesn't blame you, I know him that much. He'll figure it out and it's a good idea that you left him that. Hopefully he'll know what to do now," Pansy comforted her.

"I hope so too. I don't think any of us know where to go from here," Hermione commented.

Pansy was silent, because they was no need to vocally agree to that. It was true. Pansy had never been separated from Draco and Blaise for so long. All four of them were always together, but now they were alone with no idea where to go next.

"We should go to a party. Theo told me about one the Ravenclaws are having. Are you in?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Yeah I'm in. We haven't gone to one in awhile and I need to let loose for one night," Pansy smiled.

Hermione agreed and they went straight to talking about what they should where and who would be there.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Blaise Zabini stared at the letter silently. He had no idea what this meant, but it changed his whole life. He wasn't as angry at his parents after reading it, but he still had no idea what to do. It was obvious that Hermione had looked at this letter often, because it was creased everything and some words were starting to smudge. He couldn't imagine being in her shoes right now, because that would be difficult. They had placed her under a glamour charm! No one he knew would enjoy that. It made him wonder what she really looked like. Did she look like him?

"What's on your mind?" Draco interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing man, nothing," Blaise replied.

Draco scoffed, "Don't lie to me. She told me everything."

"Hermione or Pansy?" he asked.

"Hermione. She was worried about you," he responded.

"She had no right," Blaise said angrily.

"Blaise, calm down. Yes, she does. Hermione is your sister now, accept it. She cares about you, you guys were close before that remember?" Draco told him.

Blaise sighed, "How is it possible that I have a sister? Fuck, why didn't my mother or father tell me about it either? Apparently in this letter they sound quite concerned."

"Well, when a boy and a girl fall in love... I'm kidding. They probably had a tough time giving Hermione up and couldn't forget about it," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just so weird. She's my... sister," he said weirdly.

"It's going to take awhile to get used to. I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm pretty sure you thought of her as a sister before anyways. You were quite protective of her right from the beginning. Are you going to forgive Pansy?" Draco asked him.

"I guess I was. I never thought about it that way. I don't know man," Blaise replied.

"You don't have a reason to be mad at her. I talked to Hermione about it. They had only known for a day and a bit. Pansy was pushing Hermione to tell you," Draco explained.

"That's not what I overheard. Pansy was telling Hermione not to tell me and that we were both untrustworthy," he retorted.

"And do you blame her? She was angry at both of us, more me. I fucked Emma and you knew. She was just trying to look out for Hermione. You know that Pansy can be hot headed sometimes. I've seen her around and Pansy looks absolutely miserable," he told Blaise.

"I know I should be able to forgive her, but I can't. I need someone to blame for this and I'm just having second thoughts about her," Blaise explained.

"I thought you loved her?" Draco asked him.

"I thought I did too, but now I'm not sure," he said.

"You need to tell her then," he said suddenly.

Blaise laughed, "Like I should listen to your advice. You screwed over my sister remember?"

"Your sister? You're already getting there. I know and I talked to her about it. I don't know what's going on there, but I doubt she'll ever talk to me again. Tell Pansy, she deserves it," Draco told him.

"I'll think about it," Blaise said stubbornly.

Blaise put the letter away to give back to Hermione. Maybe Red and Draco were right, but he didn't want to think about it anymore. Draco suggested that they should go out and play quidditch and Blaise agreed completely. He was tired of always feeling like this and needed to get away from it.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Okay, how do I look?" Hermione asked Pansy for 50th time.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You look fine. I've told you that how many times now?"

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "This is just the first time everyone is going to see me like this. I want to make sure that I look good."

"I know you're nervous, but you do look good. Emma is going to wish she looked half as good as you," Pansy replied, "Now how do I look?"

"You look amazing Pansy. Blaise won't know what hit him," Hermione giggled as Pansy threw a random shoe at her.

"Don't say that," Pansy asked her sadly, "I don't want to get my hopes up."

Hermione gave Pansy a hug, "Don't worry about it. Last time I checked he was crazy about you. Now that I have sort of sister privileges, I can kick his butt without getting in trouble."

Pansy laughed, "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Hermione said as she dragged Pansy out of the room.

When they finally arrived to the party, it was already crazy. There were drinks littered everywhere and everyone was out dancing. Hermione looked around for a particular person and when she found him, she jumped on him.

"Woah... Hermione? Is that you?" Theo asked.

Hermione jumped off of him and laughed, "Yeah it's me. How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous, I can already see guys checking you out," he chuckled.

Pansy gave her a confused look to ask when her and Theo were cool again, but Hermione just shrugged.

"You're one to talk, I saw you checking out that girl over there. Anyways, thanks for the invite," Hermione told him as her and Pansy left.

"What's going on between you two?" Pansy asked confused.

Hermione laughed, "We're friends, nothing else. I don't know, he was part of my life and I don't see why we shouldn't be friends if we're okay."

"You're one weird girl, Hermione," she replied.

The girls pushed their way through the crowd to get something to drink. There was an okay song playing right now, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Her mind kept drifting to a certain blonde, but she was thankful he wasn't there. She left Pansy to go talk to red head that had been making her quite angry lately.

Ginny was just leaving into a quiet hallway when Hermione grabbed her arm forcefully.

"What do you think you're doing Ginny Weasley?" Hermione said angrily.

Her face was as confused as ever, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're trying to do. Stay away from Blaise and go back to Harry. You guys are perfect for each other. Leave my best friends alone."

"Blaise is my friend. I have as much of a right to talk to him as you guys do. I didn't do anything to cause Pansy and Blaise to fight. I don't know what you're trying to get at," Ginny explained.

"Actually, Blaise is my brother and I'm not going to let you confuse him or even worse hurt him. You might not have caused them to fight, but I know you. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. Are you trying to get on my good side by being friends with my friends? It's not going to work. Give it up," Hermione said forcefully letting all the anger she had felt lately out.

Ginny stood there red knowing that she had been caught.

"Look, I realized that I made a huge mistake trusting Emma over you. I'm sorry that I left you when you needed us. Could you give me another chance?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was staring at Ginny with her new blue eyes, observing whether she was being genuine or not. After a few minutes of unnerving silence, Hermione finally spoke.

"Maybe sometime in the future, but for right now, no. A best friend trusts the other best friend and doesn't leave them when the whole school turns their back on them due to a lie your darling brother and Emma made," Hermione explained, "You know that I'm huge on trust. I can't trust you at all and if I manage to one day then yes I'll give you another chance. If you mess with my best friends though I promise I'll give you hell."

Ginny looked stunned at Hermione, before Hermione walked back to the party. If Ginny thought that all it took was a simple sorry to erase everything that had happened, she was wrong. Hermione had observed that Blaise had been looking better around the time she had started seeing them together. It angered her to see that Ginny had tried to weasel her way into their lives. If she couldn't see that Blaise and Pansy were perfect for each other, then she really was blind.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Pansy looked around the crowd searching for Hermione, but she couldn't spot her anywhere. She walked around for a bit trying to spot her, not really caring to be social. Pansy could see the sympathetic looks around her and it made her angry. She hated to be pitied. Right before she was about to leave, someone gently grabbed her arm.

Surprised, she turned around expecting to see Hermione, but to her surprise it was Potter. Since when were they good enough friends to talk to each other in front of the whole school? Rumours would be flying around tomorrow, she thought morosely.

"Are you okay?" a pair of somewhat concerned emerald eyes asked her.

Pansy felt insecure that she could be read that way, "Yeah I'm fine. I didn't expect you to be here."

"I felt like getting out," Potter shrugged.

Her hazel eyes met his, "I know exactly how you feel."

"Tomorrow should be pretty fun," he said simply.

"The rumours? Yeah, I'm definitely looking forward to that. Why are you talking to me anyways?" Pansy asked him confused.

Potter shrugged, "I'm bored and everyone's too wasted to be fun at this point. Weren't you with Hermione?"

"Yeah I was, but she disappeared. I know what you mean though. I feel really boring, because I'm this sober," Pansy laughed.

"Then let's do something," he said randomly.

"Like what?" she asked unsure knowing what he could be thinking about.

Potter grabbed her arm gently and lead her out of the room, "Let's go outside. There will be more to do there."

"Okay sure," Pansy replied.

Pansy normally wouldn't have gone, especially with Potter of all people, but Hermione was no where to be found and she really was bored. She didn't know that this single decision could be the best and worst decision of her life so far.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"That was fun. I haven't played quidditch in ages," Blaise said tiredly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I need to book some practices if we want a chance at the cup this year," Draco replied.

"What's going on with you and Hermione anyways," he asked.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, "Nothing man. I told her everything though. I just had to tell her, she deserved to know."

"How did she take it," Blaise wondered.

"I don't know. She didn't really say much. It surprised me though, she wasn't angry. I hurt her though, I could tell," he told Blaise.

"She looked pretty upset when I came and saw her. Have you talked to Emma lately?" he asked while flying casually on his broom.

"Fuck no. I'm done with her. I shouldn't have even been friends with her in the first place. I'm glad that I scared her enough for her to stop hurting Hermione," Draco said angrily.

Blaise sighed, "Do you still love her? Hermione, I mean."

"Yeah I do," he said reluctantly.

"Do something about it then," he told Draco.

"I screwed up too many times and I don't deserve someone like your sister," Draco said angry at himself.

"You screwed up, but I think she's good for you. Give her time, but don't give up," Blaise advised him.

"Maybe," he replied deep in thought, "What about you and Pansy? I know what you said earlier, but what happened?"

"I don't know. She just kept something huge from me and I just feel like I don't like her the way I used to," he replied.

"What did you expect her to do though? It has nothing to do with Ginny Weasley does it?" Draco asked him disgusted.

Blaise sighed frustrated, "I don't know. You're crazy."

"No way. You have the hots for the Weaselette? After everything she did to Hermione, you're going there? She's a complete bitch Blaise," Draco warned him.

"Don't talk about her that way. I know what she did and she feels awful about it. No one's perfect, they can make mistakes," he said angrily.

"Calm down Blaise. Honestly, you're making a mistake. Go back to Pansy, before it's too late," Draco replied.

A giggle broke the tense silence and they had to search through the silence to find the source.

"It's just some couple," Blaise said losing interest.

Draco paused, "Blaise. That's Pansy."

Blaise turned on his broom so fast he almost fell off, "What? Who's she with?"

"You're not going to believe this, but she's with Potter. It might not be anything though. I don't see them making out or anything," Draco said carefully.

"Whatever, she may as well be a Gryffindor the way she befriends them," he said flatly.

Draco chuckled, "You're one to talk. Remember Weaselette? Like I said, hurry up before it's too late."

Draco wasn't impressed that Pansy was with Potter of all people, but he couldn't hold it against her. Blaise was being an ass playing with her lately. He just hated that Potter was brought into it. It was bad enough the Weaselette was brought into this, but Potter too? This was getting ridiculous. They may as well be fucking Gryffindors.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione entered the party and looked around for Pansy. She swore she had only left for a few minutes, but it was impossible. Hermione had searched all over the room and there wasn't a trace of her. Finally, she found Theo and decided to ask him.

"Have you seen Pansy," Hermione yelled over the music.

Theo thought for a minute, "I'm pretty sure she left with Potter."

She looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, hard to believe. It's the talk of the party," he yelled back.

"Thanks," she said as she walked away from him.

This school year just kept getting weirder. Her and Draco, befriending Pansy and Blaise, getting into a fight with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, becoming pretty much a Slytherin, and finding out she was adopted made it a pretty crazy year. She hoped everything would be able to get back to normal soon. In the mean time, she saw a few of Pansy's friends that she had befriended so she was going to enjoy a carefree night.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Who would've thought that Pansy Parkinson would agree to hang out with me," Potter chuckled.

"Shut it or I'll go inside. I really don't know what I was thinking," Pansy told him reconsidering her decision.

"You're not going anywhere," he said knowingly.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "What are we even going to do?"

"No idea. I do have this though. It might help," Potter said as he grabbed out a firewhiskey that came out of nowhere.

"You're really full of surprises Saint Potter," she said as they walked close to the forbidden forest.

They walked quietly towards a clearing near the edge of the forest. Pansy and Potter were close enough to the edge that they were safe, but in deep enough so that they weren't seen by anyone in the castle. They each took a shot of firewhiskey. Pansy shivered after.

"Haven't had any in awhile?" he asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "It's been awhile. Firewhiskey isn't my drink of choice. Let's play truth or dare."

"With two people?" Potter asked questioningly.

"Yeah, truth or dare? If you don't answer a question you have to take a shot and if you chicken out of the dare you have to take 2 shots."

"Okay. Truth," he said nervously.

"Typical Potter. Let's see, why didn't you believe Hermione?" Pansy asked hoping she wasn't pushing too far.

Potter sighed, "I think deep down I did, but it was just so easy to believe Ron and Emma. I got too into it and couldn't hear what Hermione was telling me when she tried to talk to me. I'm ashamed of how I dealt with it. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she replied thinking over his answer.

"Now who's typical? What's going on with you and Malfoy?" he asked randomly.

"He's one of my best friends. Like you and Hermione were, my brother kind of. I've never or could never like him in any other way. Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked knowing he would pick Truth again.

"Dare," Potter replied.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the Black Lake," Pansy smiled evilly.

Potter looked shocked, "You're kidding right?"

Pansy smirked, "Nope. Let's go."

They took another shot and started walking towards the Black Lake.

"What's going on between Hermione and Malfoy?" Potter asked her.

Pansy smiled, "They're in love with each other, but they just can't see it or accept it. They keep messing it up, but eventually they'll date."

"That's weird," he said shaking his head.

"I know. Are you still friends with Emma?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I'm not her friend, but she has to be around because Ron is dating her," he explained.

They finally got to the lake and Harry quickly stripped and ran into the almost frozen lake. Pansy burst out laughing at his horrified face when he ran in the water. He was smiling at her laughing face, but the smile quickly disappeared. Pansy saw that the giant squid had emerged and started approaching him. Harry let out a yell and ran right back out completely dripping. She couldn't believe how nice his body was, but shook her head. Pansy lazily performed a drying charm on him while he dressed. He had to have the worst luck ever to have the giant squid who hadn't been seen in a year come out just for him.

Pansy laughed when he joined her, "That was very entertaining Potter."

"I'm glad someone enjoyed it," he growled grumpily.

She grabbed his arm and started dragging him, "Cheer up, let's go to the quidditch pitch. We can go fly on some brooms."

"In this state?" he chuckled, "I think we're better off just running around on the field. That dare did sober me up a bit, but not that much."

They were approaching the quidditch pitch and Pansy was happy. She couldn't believe that she could actually tolerate Potter, let alone have a good time with him, but it was a fun night. Pansy started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Potter asked confused.

Pansy couldn't stop laughing, "I'm just picturing your face when you saw the giant squid and that girly shriek you did while you ran out."

He frowned, "I did not shriek like a girl! I'd like to see you do that then."

"I'm sorry, it was just pretty funny," she told him controlling herself, "I'll race you to the pitch."

She started running right after she said that and he had to sprint to catch up to her. It was beyond him how Pansy could run that fast. He had always assumed that she didn't do anything athletic, but to run this fast she must do some kind of sport. Luckily, Harry just passed her right as they arrived at the pitch.

"Wow, you run fast. You're not quite what I expected Parkinson," he told her.

Pansy laughed, "A lot of people have said that to me before. You barely beat me by the way."

"I know," he mumbled.

"Who knew that Harry Potter was such a baby," she joked.

"Hey! I'm not," Harry exclaimed.

Pansy was about to say something to contradict what Potter had just told her when she was interrupted.

"Well look who we have here. Pansy and Potter, who would've thought," the cold voice of Blaise Zabini came out of nowhere.

Pansy felt herself go rigid and when she looked at him, all her hurt, guilt, and every feeling she had been feeling about Blaise came back. He still looked as perfect as he always did and she hated how she had hurt him all over again. He looked like a stranger, because all the warmth had disappeared from his face. Deciding that she had to be strong, she decided to reply.

"Why hello Blaise," Pansy said coldly, "It is quite surprising, but then again it's none of your business."

"If you guys are going to work everything out then you should talk somewhere else, but if you're not then we should leave Blaise," Draco told him while looking sympathetically at Pansy.

Pansy smiled at Draco, "Thanks, but I already apologized. There's nothing more I can do. So if you don't want to talk Blaise, then I'll talk to you later."

When he didn't say anything, she grabbed Potter's hand and dragged him to the quidditch pitch out of Blaise's sight.

"Good job," Draco said to him sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure you just lost her to Potter. Good job."

Blaise didn't say anything as he walked back towards the dorms with Draco following in tow.

**Emma will appear next chapter ready to cause more trouble after staying low key for so long. I know that most you asked for Pansy/Blaise and Harry/Ginny or just not have Harry and Ginny with anyone, but I've been wanting to play around with the pairings for a little while. If you guys change your minds, then let me know =). **

**Loved it? Hated it? Please review =). **


	13. The Bitch is Back

**I'm terribly sorry about the long wait! I wanted to thank those who reviewed last chapter, because they were really useful and my motivation to get this chapter out. I've always wanted to point out one of my pet peeves. I don't agree with the way that most people portray Pansy. I think that there's more to her than we see in the real books and we don't get to see why Pansy is the way she is, because the focus is on Harry. I feel bad that Ginny is the bad guy here, because I like her as well, but to fit in this story there couldn't be both Pansy and Ginny supporting Hermione. Thanks once again for the reviews and listening to my little rant. Enjoy the story :). **

**Chapter Thirteen – The Bitch is Back**

Hermione woke up to a pounding headache. Her newly darkened hair covered her blue eyes from the blinding sun. Who had decided to open those curtains anyways, she thought grumpily. Groaning, she buried her head deeper into her pillow. Although, as she buried her head, she realized that it wasn't her pillow.

In a panic, she sat up right away, but regretted it immediately as it made her head pound. Looking around, Hermione realized that she was in Pansy's dorm as there was Slytherin colours everywhere. Just in case, she peered under the covers and was happy that she was still dressed. Right as she was about to get out of bed, the door swung open.

Confusion overtook her when it was Draco that walked through the door instead of Pansy. He looked like he had already gotten ready and in his hands were a potion, coffee, and a bagel. His stormy grey eyes hadn't noticed her yet as he tried to shut the door while juggling all the stuff. Hermione took a second to observe him. He seemed to be taking great care to not make a lot of noise and he looked cute as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Do you need help with that?" Hermione asked as she tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

Draco jumped, "Oh, I didn't know you were already up. I remember that you used to sleep in really late."

He looked really uncomfortable and adorable, so she decided to help him out, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, I know how bad hangovers can get. One hangover potion, some coffee, and a bagel are usually what help me out," Draco told her and not knowing what to do with himself, he put his hand in his hair and ruffled it.

Hermione felt a bit bad that he felt awkward, "So do you know what happened yesterday, because I barely remember it?"

He gave her the food for her to take and sat down, "I wasn't at the party for long. Pansy, Potter, and Blaise had a run in so I decided to get away. You were quite wild by the time I got there. You were dancing on some tables with some friends and stuff."

"Did I hook up with anyone?" she asked horrified.

"Not from what I saw, but you were flirting with quite a few of them," Draco explained.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about it. How did I end up here?" Hermione asked him confusedly.

He looked a bit nervous, "Well, you saw me and started talking about a few things. I figured that you had drank way past your limit so I brought you here. It was a good thing too, because half way here you passed out. I hope you don't mind that I changed you, but you had thrown up on yourself during the night..."

"I'm sorry that you had to take care of me. I hadn't planned on drinking that much, but Pansy's friends kept filling up my glass and well yeah. Thank you, I really appreciate it. Your hang over breakfast really does help too," Hermione smiled.

"Do you need anything else?" Draco asked her worriedly.

Hermione was happy that they were talking and that he took care of her, but then she pictured him and Emma together. She had completely forgotten about that.

"No, thank you again. I appreciate your help. I'll give your clothes to Pansy," Hermione said as she got out of the bed, grabbed her stuff and started leaving.

"Wait... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" he asked her.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have things to do today. Maybe some other time."

Hermione gave him a weak smile before leaving. As soon as she was out of his sight, she walked away as fast as she could without looking ridiculous. As much as she appreciated that he took care of her, it hurt her as well. Why was he being so nice suddenly? Deciding to forget about it until she told Pansy, she kept walking only to be interrupted by Daphne Greengrass.

"Hermione are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Hermione looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

"We were all worried about you yesterday after you ran into Draco. You really unleashed it on him, I've honestly never seen you so pissed or sad since I've known you. I've also been around long enough to know that Draco usually doesn't take that shit from anyone, so I was surprised that he was taking care of you and left with you. You're one lucky girl. Oh by the way, watch out for Emma," Daphne advised her, "I hear she has something against you and well, just be careful."

Daphne left Hermione confused in the middle of the hallway. She must have become friends with Daphne yesterday at the party, especially that she knew so much about it. It was weird and really unexpected. She was gaining Slytherin friends by the day the way that Pansy and Blaise were gaining Gryffindor "friends".

Hermione felt her feet mechanically move towards the Heads common room. She wondered what Draco meant by Blaise and Pansy's run in, but she figured that she would find out soon enough. As she walked towards the common room, she kept feeling eyes staring at her. Whenever she turned around though, no one was watching her. Figuring that her run in with Daphne and Draco had set her off, she shook her head and kept walking to the common room.

Shock filled her when she entered the common room. If anyone had told her she would walk in on Pansy and Harry asleep on each other a year, hell a month ago, she would've sent them to St Mungo's. She had to be off her rocket. It made her burn with curiosity with what happened yesterday night. Hermione opened the curtains and the dark room was suddenly flooded with light. Harry and Pansy both moaned.

"Morning," Hermione said neutral.

"Mia was that really necessary?" Pansy asked her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She laughed, "It's lunch time, but I guess you wouldn't know that."

"I thought you would be extremely hung over this morning," Pansy grumbled.

"Unlike someone here, someone ended up taking care of me," she replied as she cleaned up the common room a bit.

"Awe... Draco still loves you. I told you so," she giggled at Hermione's face.

"Shut it Parkinson or I'll hex you," Hermione said annoyed.

Pansy raised her hands in surrender and muttered a spell to fix her hair since it looked like an animal had been living in it. Harry had woken up slowly, but he was quiet. He didn't know if he was allowed to talk and felt awkward around Hermione still. He didn't know if she could ever forgive him, not that he blamed her. It was weird to see how she interacted with her new friends.

"Lunch just started so you two can make it on time. I would watch out though, I hear that there's a lot of gossip going around about the two of you since you left the party together. Pansy, I would also like to have a word with you when you have the chance," Hermione told her seriously.

Pansy knew to take the hint and looked at Harry, "You can go down without me. I have to take care of some things and I'm not that hungry."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Harry replied, "Bye Pansy, Hermione."

"Harry," Hermione acknowledged before he left.

"Fill me in on everything," Hermione said as soon as they were alone.

Pansy blushed, "Nothing like that happened at all. We just fell asleep talking yesterday."

"I heard from someone that you guys had a run in with Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I hate this whole situation. I thought that I could possibly get over Blaise with Harry, but yesterday I realized that I was happy just being friends. Blaise seemed so indifferent and he honestly looked like he didn't care at all. I don't know what to do," she explained frustrated.

"At least you didn't wake up in his bed with no memory of how you got there," she told Pansy.

"Did you and Draco do anything last night?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"No, do you think I would even want to kiss him after what he did?" she replied shocked.

"Well, let's not kid yourself. You're not over him and you would and will," she replied uncomfortably.

"I don't know what happened yesterday to be honest. I remember looking for you after I confronted Ginny and asking Theo where you were. He told me you left with Harry and I wanted to have a good time for once in my life so I joined some of your friends that actually don't hate me. I woke up this morning in an unfamiliar bed. I thought I was in your room until I noticed the guy clothing everywhere. Just as I was getting up to leave, Draco walked in with a hangover cure. We were friendly and I was happy about that until I remembered what he did. I left. I ran into Daphne Greengrass who was actually friendly towards me this morning. She told me to be careful of Emma and that Draco took care of me after I bitched at him at the party."

"Wow, I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday. I wouldn't worry about Emma. What more could she do really? She has been keeping a low profile lately too. Honestly, just give it some time for you and Draco. I'm not saying to forgive him, but i think you could be friends. He does seem quite sorry and distressed over it. Daphne's weird like that too. I wouldn't worry about her, she's harmless I promise," Pansy said.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. I would tell you the same thing about Blaise. I know he's treating you like absolute crap, but he did find out something quite life changing. He's probably just trying to avoid how he feels about it and he can't do that around you. Just wait for him, he'll come back."

"I hope you're right. I'm hungry. Let's go eat some lunch," Pansy suggested enthusiastically.

They both got up and left the common room into the slightly crowded hallway. Again, Hermione felt like people were staring at her and she was beginning to feel like she had done something completely ridiculous. People had even started to whisper to each other. She looked questioningly at Pansy who shrugged. Neither of them had any clue to what was going on. Hermione was sick and tired of everyone at school judging her. Did they really have no lives so they had to destroy hers and make her feel worthless? Apparently, because there were even a couple giggles directed at her. Someone shouted something that made her blood run cold. Now she knew what was going on and she didn't like it. That voice replayed in her head.

"So Granger, who's the father?" a voice yelled out, but she couldn't tell from where.

Hermione looked at Pansy confused once more as they tried to find the source. There were more people mumbling by now and Hermione was freaking out. What was going on? She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, I need to have a word with you," Professor Dumbledore told her gravely.

Hermione was beyond confused at this point and followed him wordlessly. Everyone was staring at her at this point. Professor Dumbledore never came out in person to seek a student, he always sent letters. They knew that this was a big deal then. Hermione was trying to figure everything out in her mind, but she didn't know what was happening. It felt like ages before they arrived the gargoyle. Recognizing Dumbledore, the gargoyle let them up and they walked into his office. Hermione sat in the offered seat.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't know what is going on," Hermione told him.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "A student came forward and told us of your pregnancy Miss Granger. I'm very disappointed in you as you are our Head Girl. Due to the circumstances, we are going to have to ask you to leave our school as we disapprove of students having any sexual relations."

"Wait, what?" she spluttered, "I'm pregnant? Professor, I believe you are mistaken. I'm not pregnant. Who told you this?"

"I can't disclose that information to you. Are you positive?" he asked her without the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Yes I'm positive! I'm not pregnant at all and for you to assume that much is insulting. I don't appreciate being dragged here in front of all my peers on a rumour," Hermione said coldly, "I assume that I'm allowed to stay then?"

"Yes, you may," the Professor answered, "I must check though."

Hermione looked incredulous, "You don't believe me, but you believe vicious rumours? You should really check who you start believing."

Professor Dumbledore didn't answer her and preformed a quick pregnancy spell. She glowed blue for a second and she knew that the spell confirmed what she had told him.

"If that is all, then I must leave," she said angrily as she stormed out.

Now she knew why people were whispering about her and she knew exactly who had done it. So much for keeping a low profile. Hermione was going to end this once and for all, because she had enough of people doubting her over stupid rumours created by a selfish bored girl who must really not have a life. Determination was shown on her face as she searched the school for her.

Emma innocently was walking along the hallway, when Hermione spotted her. It was just after the dismissal bell, so the hallways were crowed. Hermione didn't care though; she was filled with rage at this one coward. She walked angrily up to a smirking Emma and slapped her across the face. The slap made a resounding noise echoing off the stone walls and Emma had a red hand print on her face.

"How dare you?!" Hermione yelled as everyone stopped to watch.

Emma looked nervous as she had never seen this side of Hermione before. When had she learnt to stand up for herself?

"Answer me," she said furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma replied indifferently.

Hermione restrained herself from punching her, "Were you that jealous of me that you had to stoop that low? You're a disgusting excuse of a witch. It's funny how you lost all the friends you've had here. You lost Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, and everyone else that could tolerate you."

"That's funny. Ron seems to love me quite a bit," Emma retorted angrily.

She laughed, "Does he know that while you were dating him you fucked Harry, Draco, and god knows who else behind his back? Oh my god, that's where you got that stupid rumour from."

Emma turned white as she was very aware of who was standing in the crowd, "So you stole the insult that I threw at you at that one party and told everyone I was pregnant. Do you know how humiliating that is? I had to get called up to Professor Dumbledore's office where he was contemplating whether or not to expel me! What the fuck did I do for you to hate me? You stole my friends, my boyfriend, practically my whole fucking life away from me. You're so worthless, I can barely look at you right now."

Hermione didn't notice her slip up when she referred to Draco as her boyfriend. Draco took note of this and decided he needed to talk to her. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were on the fringe of the crowd ready to help Hermione if she needed it. Apparently, she was doing fine on her own.

She laughed angrily at Hermione, "What did you do to me? So you're telling me that you have no idea who I am. Emma is my middle name; my real name is Gabrielle Emma Dumont. Does that ring any bells?"

"Wait… that's impossible. Gabrielle Dumont wasn't a witch," Hermione said suddenly understanding.

"You ruined my life Hermione. I would never forget you and I'm insulted that you would forget me so easily," Emma spat at her.

"I was 9 years old at the time. I didn't know what I was doing!" she retorted defensively.

"You ruined me and my brother's lives. You split up my parents. Do you want to know what happened when you moved away from France?" Emma snarled, "My father left with his much younger mistress. It drove my mother so insane that she literally went insane. My brother and I had to live at an orphanage. Tu n'as pas d'idée tout le dommage que tu as causer. Ma famille n'as jamais rétablit notre vie après cela et fallais que je vit avec des étrangers. Juste à cause de ce que tu as fait. Tu me demandes qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Tu as détruit ma vie, alors j'ai détruit ta vie aussi. By the way, Hermione Granger isn't a virgin. She had sex with Fred Weasley many times a couple summers ago. We're even now."

Emma noticed that Ron had stormed away angrily. Sighing, she chased after him leaving Hermione alone in her discovery. Draco tore through the crowd and led her back to the Heads common room where she could recover from her shock. He knew that Blaise and Pansy were meeting them there. They all wanted to know what the fuck was going on and what Emma had just told her in french.

Once they arrived in the common room, Hermione started pacing trying to sort out her thoughts. For one, she was angry at Emma. No matter what her reason was, you couldn't just go and ruin someone's life. Emma had no idea what was going on in her life and she felt that she had an equal amount of things to deal with that Emma had. She was sorry about what she did, but Emma couldn't justify what she did.

"Okay Hermione slow down," Blaise spoke up for the first time, "Why don't you explain to us what's going on."

Covering her surprise that Blaise was not only talking to her, but was also here made her extremely happy. Hermione noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to Pansy which she assumed was due to last night. They really just needed to stop being so stupid and get back together. Pansy was determinately not looking at him and Blaise glanced at her with eyes filled with some kind of emotion she couldn't identify. Could they just stop being stubborn?

"When I was 9 years old, I had no idea that I would become a witch. My neighbour and best friend was this other girl named Gabrielle Dumont. Now that I think about it I should have recognized who Emma was. We used to live at each others' houses and told each other everything just like all girls do. Her parents were happily married and Gabrielle would always tell me about how they fell in love. I always dreamed of having a love like theirs. One day I went over for a sleepover. Her father had been working late a lot, so it surprised me to see the light on in his study while I was going to get a drink. I peered in to make sure that the light hadn't just been left on. When I looked in, I saw her father with another woman doing things no 9 year old should ever witness. I pretended to be sick and went home to tell my mother. She was also really close with Gabrielle's mother, so naturally she told her what I had witnessed. It became this huge disaster and Gabrielle was so angry at me for ruining her parents' happiness. My father got offered a job somewhere else, so he took it because the situation was hard on everyone in our family," Hermione explained while she looked out the window.

"I guess she never got over it. Hermione, it's not your fault. What else were you supposed to do?" Pansy told her gently.

"Be a better friend?" Hermione suggested.

Blaise looked slightly angry, "Hermione, stop blaming yourself. You were 9 and you did what you thought was right. No, scratch that, you did what was right. If you hadn't have said anything her father would still be having an affair and it would eventually be discovered. Emma, well Gabrielle, is immature for holding a grudge against you."

Draco just sat there quietly, "So, you're not pregnant?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "Not at all thank god."

"Obviously not, let's be honest. You're not an Emma," Pansy laughed awkwardly.

The whole room was filled with awkwardness. Why would Draco have to ask that? Hermione thought he would know better, but they didn't really know what was going on in each others' lives anymore. Hopefully, no one would bring up a certain piece of information that she chose to ignore. Emma had told the whole world pretty much that she lost her virginity to Fred Weasley. The way that Draco was looking at her made her decide that they needed to talk. Only George and Ginny had known what had happened between her and Fred so she knew who had been the source of that information. After everything that had happened, she really didn't care what the school thought.

Pansy was fidgeting and finally decided to leave, "I have some homework to catch up on, I better leave."

Pansy left soundlessly and Hermione wondered what was going on with her. Blaise gave her a look that told her he was going to catch up with her later. He walked out of the common room following Pansy. Hermione really wondered what was going on. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she had completely forgotten about Draco still being in the room. It was a little ironic, because whenever he wasn't around he was constantly on her mind.

"So it's true then," his quiet voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked at him startled, "About Emma? Yes, it's true."

He stood up frustrated, "No, not about her. Is it true that something happened between you and Fred Weasley?"

"Yes," she replied caught off guard by his question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked her seriously.

"Because it's none of your business and it's not like we've had a balanced friendship this year. Hell, we haven't had a stable friendship in so long. What I do is none of your business." Hermione replied angrily.

"It is my business and I want to know when it happened," he demanded furiously.

Hermione laughed ironically, "That's a bit hypocritical don't you think? You fucked Emma, the girl who purposely sets out to destroy my life, and I'm the bad one here? Fuck you. Fred and I had a thing going on before we were ever friends. It was so long ago that it doesn't even matter."

"But it does matter to me, because you never talked to me about it. We used to be best friends and I honestly miss that about us. I hate Emma and I don't talk to her, but you're still quite close with the Weasleys. What am I supposed to do with that information?" Draco asked her rhetorically.

"What are you supposed to do with that? Are you serious? It's not like we're dating and that I intentionally kept this from you. In fact, we never dated. Get over yourself," Hermione spat at him.

"We were practically dating last year. Don't give me that, it's your fault we didn't go out. I pretty much asked you to be my girlfriend and you rejected me," he explained to her.

"Thanks for bringing that up once again. You know that I regretted it. Fuck, why do we keep fighting about this this year? It's done and over with. That was last year. It's a new year," she replied.

Draco was pissed, "Honestly why do we even bother? I already apologized for Emma and I'm sorry for everything. I was stupid last year when I was with Daphne."

"I honestly don't know. I just know that I keep seeing you and Emma together whenever I look at you and I can't stand the sight," Hermione replied exhausted from the fight.

"I can't stand the picture of you and Fred Weasley in my head either. Look, I think we're even now. Can we just start over again?" he replied equally as tired as she was.

"Do you really think that's possible? I mean we're Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. We have more history than anyone I know," Hermione asked him.

Draco looked at her with his piercing grey eyes, "Exactly. We're Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. We can do whatever the hell we want to do and not have to worry about it. Start over?"

"Just promise not to hurt me anymore," she asked vulnerable.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for that. I promise I won't, just don't hurt me either."

"I wouldn't and I haven't to date. Why did you do it? I just need to know," Hermione asked him the hardest question.

Draco sat down frustratedly, "I don't know. I saw you and Theo together which made me incredibly jealous. Emma played on that jealousy and one thing led to another. I haven't talked to her since then and I've felt terrible for it."

"I know you have," she admitted quietly, "Theo was someone I needed to date. Thanks for taking care of me yesterday. I heard that I bitched at you yesterday and I didn't mean to."

"I'll always take care of you. It's okay, I deserved it. So what happens now?" he asked her searching her eyes for any kind of answer.

"I don't know. We've both made mistakes here. Do you think we can still have something?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"We both have and I think that if we forgive each other we can," Draco said, "Here, let's see."

Hermione looked up at him curiously, because she didn't understand what he was talking about. Draco stood up and walked to her looking at her determined. Her heart leaped at that emotion crossing his face. If he was willing to give this another try, she may as well. His grey eyes met her wide blue eyes and he engulfed her in a hug that she hadn't even realized she needed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, when she felt him starting to kiss her neck. Hermione turned to look at him and she didn't know who started it, but suddenly their lips met. She was a little shocked at first, but responded to him. Her arms snaked around his neck as she tried to pull him closer to her scared that this could all be a dream. His tongue met hers and she almost moaned at the contact. He grabbed her legs and lifted them so they could wrap around his waist. Feeling like if they let this moment go it would be the last they would have, they stayed like that for ages losing track of time.

Hermione pulled away from him gently and looked deep into his eyes trying to see how he felt. That was the problem with Draco's eyes, you could never tell exactly what was going on in his head.

"It's weird looking at you and seeing blue eyes. I'm going to have to get used to that," he smirked.

Hermione laughed, "Who said you were sticking around?"

He kissed her softly before saying, "I don't know. Call it a hunch. What are we going to do?"

"Hmm..." Hermione pondered, "Dating would be too fast and I love to kiss you too much to just be friends, so we're having dinner together on Friday. It's a date."

"Sounds perfect to me," he replied, "I forgive you by the way for everything."

"I forgive you too. We've wasted so much time fighting and hurting each other when we could've been together all this time. Emma will still annoy me, but I accept your apology," Hermione told him.

Hermione looked down at her watch and cursed, "We've missed the morning classes with all of the dramatics. We should head down to lunch before we miss that too."

"Okay, let's go," Draco said as they both walked out of the common room feeling happier than they had felt in awhile.

They walked to the Great Hall side by side laughing with each other and smiling. They didn't have this in mind when they had been fighting earlier. It felt like they had jumped over this huge obstacle and it felt like someone had taken a burden off of their shoulders. Hermione was happy because part of her also wanted to toss this in Emma's face. She wanted to prove that Emma didn't control or ruin her life and that karma would reward those who deserved it. Draco felt the need to prove himself as a better man and he didn't want Hermione dating anymore Weasley brothers. Joining an extremely awkward Blaise and Pansy, they sat down and filled them in on the news.

From afar, a man with emerald green eyes was careful contemplating a decision he had to make as he watched the four best friends laugh and talk about only god knows what.

**So finally things are being revealed and the story is moving forward. I really want to hear your feedback for this chapter, because it was quite an important chapter and will help me determine where I'm going to be taking things. Draco and Hermione are finally moving forward and Emma has admitted why she hates Hermione so much. Is Emma going to be able to win Ron back after everything? What was Harry thinking about? Where are things going with Blaise and Pansy? What were your thoughts and reactions? Please give me your imput. Reviews actually make my day :). **

**I'm also thinking of writing a story based on Pansy. It'll start off as a Draco/Pansy story, but it'll end up being Blaise/Pansy as they are my favourite couple along with Draco/Hermione. Would you guys be interested? If so, I'll put a preview of the story at the end of the next chapter. Thank again for your patience :).**


	14. We're Pulling Apart and Coming Together

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to start writing this chapter. I have just been so overwhelmed lately that I was finally just able to sit down and write this out. I'll try my best not to let this much time go in between updates. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. It means the world to me =). **

**Chapter Fourteen – We're Pulling Apart and Coming Together Again and Again**

"Hey Hermione!" a voice called out to her as she was walking back to the common room.

Hermione was thankful that the classes were over and she could just relax. The past few months had caused her a huge amount of stress and it seemed like everything was finally falling into place. Her course load was increasing by the minute though and that was the reason for her rush to get started on it. If there was anything that Hermione Granger hated, it was procrastination.

She turned towards the person, "Hey Blaise, what's up?"

"Do you really need that many books? Here, I'll help you," Blaise offered.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"Can we talk? We haven't really had the chance to for the past week..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, Draco and Pansy won't be in the common room for a little while so we can talk there," she suggested.

The walk to the common room wasn't awkward, but the silence wasn't comfortable either. It was a weird combination of the two. It was like they both knew what Blaise wanted to talk about, but couldn't due to where they were. It felt like the walk lasted a lifetime when they finally arrived at the common room, but it had only been realistically a few minutes. They set their things down and proceeded to the couches.

"So what's on your mind?" Hermione asked Blaise after a few seconds.

Blaise shrugged, "I just feel like we haven't been able to talk for awhile. How are you?"

"I'm actually really good right now. Draco and I have our first date on Friday, so I'm pretty excited for that," she smiled, "How are you?"

"That's good! I'm really happy for you two. It's about time. I've been better," he said indifferently.

"Come on, talk to me. I am your sister now, so that does give me some power over you," Hermione laughed.

Blaise sighed, "It's just Pansy. I want to be with her again. I love her, I really do. I messed things up and at the same time I'm scared to trust her."

"She still loves you too and you've been killing her lately. At least now you're acknowledging it," she joked around, "I know she betrayed your trust. It's hard when someone you love and trust completely hurts you and betrays that trust. You have to forgive her and give her another chance though. Trust me, I know it hurts. Draco betrayed my trust a number of times, but honestly I haven't been happier than I am when I'm with him. You know she's loyal to you."

"I know," he replied quietly, "It just hurt that she didn't confide in me. I know that she didn't have a choice, but she knew you were my sister before I did. I've known her my whole life and she kept that from me."

"Just give her another chance. You two are so lost and miserable without each other," Hermione informed him.

"I know. I'll think about it. Thanks. I also wanted to talk to you about something else..." Blaise trailed off.

She looked at him curiously, "What else did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to meet my, I mean, our parents. Have you talked to them since reading the letter?" he asked.

"No, I really don't know what to say and with all the drama going around, I haven't had much time to think about it. I also wanted to talk to you about it first," Hermione said softly, "Do you mind if I get to know you and your family?"

Blaise gave her a look, "Are you crazy? Of course you can, it's our family by the way not just mine. I want you in my life as my sister. You have a rightful place in my family and I think it's time that you joined our family again. Mother would love to hear from you."

"Thanks Blaise, that means the world to me. I just feel like I'm betraying my parents by meeting yo-our family. I also have no idea what to write to her," she replied while looking at her feet.

"You're not betraying your parents. They're still the ones that raised you and shaped you into who you are. Nothing would change that and from what I can tell, your parents wanted you to find us. I have an idea. Why don't you accompany me to manor for the long weekend coming up?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied uncertainly scared of what her family would think of her.

"They would love you," he told her with a smile, "Come on, they would love to see you again. Draco and Pansy will also be there so you won't be alone."

"Fine, I'll join you guys," she replied reluctantly, "Thanks for everything Blaise. I'm sorry I've changed your life so much."

"Don't worry about it. You were like a sister to me already, so it's only natural that you are now," he smiled.

Hermione got up and hugged him tightly. She knew that he would always be around from now on to help and protect her. Hermione knew she was lucky to have someone so kind and welcoming in her life. She just hoped that he would open his eyes and get Pansy back before it was too late.

"I really need to get studying, but I'll see you at lunch?" she asked him.

"You never rest do you? Alright, I'll see you then. Don't drown in your books," he smiled as he left.

Hermione smiled as she got to work. There was many books she needed to read up on if she wanted to get ahead in her classes.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Pansy walked slowly to no particular destination at all. She still missed Blaise like crazy. Not just as her boyfriend, but her best friend. He was always there when she needed him and they had been that way ever since they were little kids. It was weird not having him around and she felt like part of her was missing. The part of her that only he seemed to be able to bring out. Trying to forget him, she let her feet carry her in the familiar castle.

She knew that he had been seeing the youngest Weasley and that killed her. Pansy could still remember the look in his eyes when he saw her with Harry. He looked so cold and indifferent that it physically made her ache. The pain that the break up caused was unbearable at times and at least she knew he was feeling it too. Blaise only hid what he was feeling when he was hurt or angry. That was one similarity that Draco and Blaise shared and it was one that she knew very well.

Sometimes she thought that it was fate. Maybe they weren't meant to last and they were each destined for someone else. They had been in each others' lives for so long that maybe it was meant to end. Their chapter was closing and a new one was opening. She really had to stop reading all these romance novels that she stole from Hermione. They really weren't healthy for her.

As if summoned, she ran into a hard body. Strong arms caught her from falling and held her tightly. She was confused, because she knew it was Blaise. His smell was imprinted in her memory and she grabbed him knowing that the moment wouldn't last very long. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and was surprised at the emotion there.

His face drew nearer to her and she immediately met his lips. They were so familiar that she didn't hesitate in kissing him back with as much intensity as he was kissing her. Her hand was pulling his face closer to hers and she could feel the slight stubble that had started. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up so that they were a similar height. His lips started trailing kisses down her neck and she moaned. It felt like this was a dream and that the past couple of months hadn't happened.

That's when all the pain she had experienced hit her like a ton of bricks. She practically gasped as the pain filled her and she hopped off of him and pushed him away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she yelled at him.

He started walking away from her when she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"No, you do not get to walk away from me! Not after everything you put me through and now you add this to the list! You can't break up with me and then kiss me expecting everything to go back to normal. I can't believe you would be this selfish. Fuck you, I'm finished with you," Pansy ranted angrily and started walking away from him.

Suddenly she was pushed up against a wall looking into the angry eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"What I put you through? That has to be a joke," he sneered, "You were the one that kept things from me. I trusted you and you couldn't tell me I had a sister! Then you go off with Potter of all people and you expect to be all innocent. You're ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one that started kissing me because you wanted some action this morning! Stop complaining, we're just friends. Not like you and Weasley. You really disgust me you know that. I thought we were better than this. I thought you were my best friend. I guess I was wrong," she trailed off.

"Yeah best friends don't keep things from each other. I was with Weasley because she didn't keep anything from me and she listened to me. How do you think I handled figuring out that I had a sister I never knew about? I was a mess and betrayed by my own girlfriend. You didn't even think to check up on me," he snarled at her.

Pansy looked outraged, "Do you not think I wondered about you? You wouldn't let me get near you let alone see how you were doing. You completely shut me out. Yes, I made a mistake keeping that from you but she's my best friend and she was alone. Don't use that as an excuse. Things were getting too serious for you and you used that as an excuse to shut me out."

"You honestly make me laugh," Blaise chuckled sarcastically.

"But you didn't deny it. I'm right and you know it. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, but don't talk to me until you figure it out. I can't keep going with this hot and cold thing that you have going on. Either you want to get back together or I'm moving on. I love you, but I can't keep waiting forever or getting hurt," she said in a soft voice.

He stepped away from her while keeping contact with her sad hazel eyes. It was like the impact of how much he hurt her hit him and she felt sorry for it. They stood there for an eternity until she couldn't take it anymore and she walked away in search for her best friend.

HGHGHGHGHGH

Draco sat outside contemplating his thoughts. The snow had begun to melt and spring was practically here. More students occupied the yard, but there were enough to make a lot of noise. Even if there were, he would make sure they stayed quiet.

He was extremely happy that it practically consumed him. He had a date on Friday and he couldn't wait. Draco knew that this was a huge thing for them, because they had never dated. They had always either been friends, enemies, or lovers. He didn't quite mind the last one, but he still wanted her as his girlfriend. That way every guy that checked her out knew that she was his and that they couldn't get her. Hermione was way out of their league anyway. It was time they got a reality check. Draco loved Hermione and it was as simple as that. He had to make sure that Friday was perfect and that it was a night she would never forget.

His mind drifted to his other best friends. He knew that Blaise and Pansy took a risk when they dated and he wondered if dating had been worth their friendship. Draco admitted that they were the best couple he had ever seen in his life. His parents weren't exactly the best role models in that department. They had depended on each other and loved each other to the extent that he expected them to be married by next year at least. Blaise just needed to sort himself out and he hoped that Pansy stuck by him the whole time. He had seen how depressed they both were without each other and knew that they would cave eventually. Draco was certain that a quick hook up was all they needed to get back on track.

HGHGHGHGHGH

Hermione was surprised to see a distraught Pansy enter the common room. She quickly rushed over to comfort the crying girl. Pansy couldn't talk for awhile so she waited until she calmed down before asking what happened.

"He kissed me," she said between sobs.

"Who?" Hermione asked, "Blaise? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, we ran into each other and then we started making out. What was I thinking? He was just using me because Weasley was busy," Pansy stated through her tears.

She hugged her, "He does love you Pansy. I was talking to him about it this morning and you know how he is. You just need to give him a bit of time. He's stubborn, but he'll come back. This is just proof that you've been on his mind lately."

"Why couldn't he just depend on me? I get that he's going through some things, but I would've stayed with him the whole time," she told Hermione sadly.

"I know you would have. What happened after?" Hermione inquired.

"As soon as I remember all the pain I felt from him, I pushed him away and started yelling at him. We fought for awhile and I told him I couldn't handle the hot and coldness of his feelings. Things between us just got too serious and he shut me out. I understand that, I just wish he could see that I love him. I can't keep going on like this," she explained while wiping her tears angrily.

She smiled comfortingly, "I think he's coming around. Be patient a little longer. Life is full of surprises."

"You're only saying that because you and Draco are practically back together," Pansy replied jealously.

"No I'm not and it's about time you and Blaise will be back together," Hermione told her gently.

Pansy ignored her and after calming down, joined Hermione in her studying to take her mind off of Blaise. She was still furious with his treatment of her and she was happy she wouldn't be seeing him for awhile.

HGHGHGHGHGH

"It's not healthy to study this much. Tests aren't close to being here yet," Draco exclaimed to Hermione.

"I know, but I need to do well on these," Hermione explained for the millionth time.

"You also need to eat now come," he replied as he picked her up.

Squealing, she tried to worm her way out of his arms to no avail, "This isn't fair!"

"I know, suck it up princess," Draco smirked as he carried her to the Great Hall.

She pouted when he called her princess. He knew how much she despised that nickname, yet he still loved to use it much to her dismay. The students in the Great Hall didn't even blink as they were used to the crazy antics the quartet often did during the day. Draco set an angry Hermione in her seat and joined Blaise. Pansy was sitting with Daphne and the rest of the crew further down the table. She started sitting with them ever since her confrontation with Blaise. They ignored each other and had pretended it never happened.

"So have you heard from Emma since that day?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"No, thankfully. I still can't believe I never figured out how I knew her. I think she's been lying low since the whole school knows what a monster she is," she said between forkfuls of food.

"Wait, you knew you'd seen her before?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah, I kept trying to put my finger on it. I never would have guessed who she really was thought. It's insane the amount of trouble she went through to get to me. I don't really blame her though," she mumbled.

Blaise looked at her angrily, "It's not your fault what happened to her. It's all on her. If you hadn't told your mom, he would have left them eventually. Emma made all her choices herself and now she has to live with the consequences."

"Thanks Blaise," Hermione smiled at him.

Draco swallowed before talking, "When are you going to talk to Pansy? It's not right for her to sit all the way over there."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said determinedly not looking at them.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you made a mistake kissing her. You can't just jump back into things, you have to talk to her first. Preferably soon, because she always keeps her promises," Hermione informed him.

"What did she promise?" Draco asked confused.

"That she would only stick around if we were dating or she would move on," he mumbled to them.

"You need to get her back," Draco said in a final tone.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, "I agree. You guys are only happy when you're together and obviously you guys still want each other judging from a few days ago."

Blaise looked at Pansy before looking at them, "Okay. What should I do?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "I have the perfect idea! This is what we do..."

Draco and Blaise huddled closer to her as she explained her idea. They agreed to do it and started discussing their plan.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"We finally have the common room to ourselves," Hermione said happily as Blaise finally left.

"Now what shall we do?" he asked her as he walked closer to her.

"Read?" she asked him.

"I don't think so," Draco told her as he finally reached her and kissed her.

Between kisses, Hermione replied, "I thought we were supposed to be taking this slow?"

"Fuck that," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the couch where they would be more comfortable.

Hermione's lips left his and started trailing kisses down his jaw line where she started sucking on a spot she knew drove him wild. He groaned as he crushed his lips back onto hers. She lost track of how long they just lied there kissing each other. It seemed like an eternity. Though she wanted to go much further, Hermione pulled away from him.

"I can't do anything more with you until we date," she told a slightly frustrated Draco.

Draco kissed her lips gently one last time, "Okay, I understand. Are you excited for our date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to spend time with you. Not that we don't usually, but it'll finally be just you and me without any drama. What are we doing?" Hermione asked him.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise," he said as he buried his head in her soft hair.

"You know I hate surprises," she told him reluctantly.

"Which is exactly why it's going to be a surprise. You can't know everything Hermione," Draco teased her.

"You're not nice," Hermione complained, "I think I should head to bed though. Walk me?"

"Of course, you know that nothing is quite safe anymore. I'll never let you get yourself into danger especially by yourself," Draco said as they started leaving the common room.

They walked in silence holding hands down the cold castle towards the Gryffindor common room. The hallways were empty for once while everyone was off doing their own thing. Couples were making sure the last hour before curfew was used properly, while the studious used this hour to cram another book into their already knowledgeable heads. Hermione smiled at this thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked her.

"I just never pictured we would be like this again. I love having you around. You really are one of my best friends and I was lost for so long before we started being friends again. I can't picture you ever not being in my life," Hermione said shyly.

Draco looked at her happily, "I can't imagine not being in each others' lives. I think I always knew we'd be this way again. I love you, never forget that."

"I love you too," Hermione replied as she pecked his cheek.

They walked the rest of the way talking about less important things just enjoying each others' company. The war still rested heavily on their minds and they took comfort in each other. After one last kiss, they each went their separate ways for the rest of the night.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Pansy sat in her dorm alone and a little sad. She knew that she should sit with Draco, Hermione, and Blaise at meal times, but that night was still imprinted in her mind. She was confused by what that had meant. She knew that she could never completely get rid of Blaise, he would always be there. Their families were close so they often did things together. Frustrated, Pansy was determined to not think of him. A tap came at the window, so she opened it up. A school owl flew into her window holding a letter. She grabbed it and gave the owl a treat. Opening it up slowly, she was confused.

"_Meet me where we first started dating."_

That was all the note said, but she knew exactly who it was from. Pansy looked in the mirror and after she was happy with what she saw, she left the common room. Her feet automatically knew exactly where to take her. Her stomach was growling because she missed dinner, but she hadn't wanted to face him. Now she didn't exactly have a choice. Pansy needed to hear what he had to say. Finally she arrived at the abandoned classroom. She could still remember the party in great detail and smiled at how far Hermione and Draco had come. This is where everything had started for them.

As she walked further in the room, she noticed that there were candles everywhere. Pansy kept walking and she finally gasped when she saw it. Blaise Zabini stood right beside a blanket and picnic basket.

"I noticed you didn't come to dinner and I know how hungry you get when you miss it, so I figured I would bring it to you," Blaise said as he sat down and started pulling different kind of foods out.

He smiled at her, "Come on sit, I won't bite I promise."

Her legs finally regained movement from her shock and she joined him. Pansy picked up a turkey sandwich and sat there in confusion.

"What are you doing Blaise?" Pansy asked sadly.

"I'm trying to get you back," Blaise replied, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. You have to understand that I was angry and hurt at the world. I have been lied to my whole life, I have a sister I never knew about, and I have another million excuses that could explain my behaviour. That doesn't matter though, because I hurt you. Something that I promised I would never do when we started dating right in this very spot."

"I know I betrayed your trust and for that I am sorry. I just don't know if I can trust you that way again," she told him.

He looked at her with his dark brown eyes, "I know and I'm sorry for taking everything out on you. You've always stuck by me when I needed you and I pushed you away. You were right when you said that I shut you out because things were getting too serious. I was scared where we were going with us and I freaked out."

"Why are you bringing this up now? It's been months and you've treated me like shit the whole time. This is a complete 180. How can I know that you actually mean this?" Pansy asked him.

"You're my best friend, you know deep down at least that I'm serious. I'm so angry at myself for treating you the way I have and I understand if you never want to talk to me again. It took awhile before Draco and Hermione could beat in how much of an ass I have been to you. I just needed to be pulled back to my normal self and that's what you did a few days ago. You don't know how much it kills me to know how I treated you," Blaise said gently.

"I just need a bit of time," she told him trying to back out of this situation.

"I get it. I love you, Pansy. I just needed you to know how sorry and how much I love you before you made a decision," Blaise said softly to her as he got up and started walking away.

Pansy sat there in complete shock at all the information that he had just piled on her. Part of her wanted to run after him just like in the movies and part of her wanted to forget him. She was leaning towards the forgetting part, but Hermione's voice rang in her head calling her stupid if she didn't run after him. Pansy didn't need telling twice from her conscience before running after Blaise. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his arm gently. Looking up into his eyes, she could tell how much he was also hurting.

"I can't promise anything right now, because I think we both need a bit of time. I'm willing to try though, because even though you're a complete idiot I still love you for some odd reason. Can we take this a bit slow?" Pansy asked him.

"If that's what it takes for us to get back together again, then yes we can," Blaise told her gently.

"Just don't hurt me like that again," she said as their faces got closer.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Don't keep anything from me either, because that hurt," Blaise confessed.

Pansy was barely an inch away from his face, "No more secrets I promise."

And with that confession, Blaise closed the space between them and kissed her passionately. It was rough and full of need like the other day, but it was gentle and loving like he was scared to hurt her once more. Pansy smiled and pulled him closer. Her wish had finally come true and even though it would take a bit of time, she knew that her and Blaise would bounce back from this.

**I'm sorry it's so short and fluffy, but I wanted to get this chapter out there as soon as I could and it seemed to end just perfectly there. This chapter was just a stepping stone to getting everything back on track. Hermione will meet her parents soon. How will they react to each other? Why was Harry looking intently at the quartet last chapter? Will the reunion between the couples last? Keep reading to find out. The end is nearing, so don't forget to review. **

**Did you love it? Hate it? Want to change something? Let me know in a review =).**


	15. Looking Through the Glass

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter won't disappoint. Luckily for you guys, I needed to vent and writing this story is a great stress reliever for me. Something from the past that I've casually mentioned in this story is going to happen, so it's not coming from nowhere =).**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Friday had finally arrived and Hermione was beyond excited. Ever since her and Draco had agreed to go on a date, he had been dropping hints about it. Draco knew how much she despised surprises which is why he always gave her hints and teased her about it. Things had been going extremely well with them for once and Hermione was completely happy. Draco had a way of making her feel important and loved even though they weren't dating yet. He was everything she had ever wanted and needed. At some point, she thought that Ron was the one that was going to fill the hole in her heart created by Draco. Clearly she was wrong and this was the only time Hermione didn't mind.

The weird thing was the tension between Blaise and Pansy the past couple months. Usually they were the perfect couple and that just proved to Hermione that even the perfect couples fall and somehow find ways to piece it together. Hermione understood where her brother and Pansy were both coming from. It was a difficult situation all around and she still felt a little guilty for dragging Pansy into the adoption. The night that they had resolved things, Pansy came and found her. She filled Hermione in on the whole night and she was ecstatic that her idea had worked out. Pansy didn't need to know that her and Draco helped Blaise out with his little picnic. Hermione wondered how they would continue from now on. Hopefully Ginny had the good sense to stay away from them for good now. It was about time her brother regained his common sense.

Thinking of her brother made her think of her biological family. It was strange that Blaise was already family to her, but she didn't know how it would be like with everyone else. Hermione thought that she was easy to get along with, but there were those few people that you couldn't. At least she had Blaise, Pansy, and Draco to back her up. She knew that their families were really close, so she was nervous. Hermione didn't know how Lucius Malfoy was going to handle seeing his son potentially date a mudblood. Hermione knew she was a pureblood, but she also knew that everyone would remember her as the muggleborn first.

The dismissal bell went off waking her from her thoughts. Hermione immediately felt guilty. She had been looking forward to her date tonight so much that she had completely drifted off in class. It wasn't like her at all and she swore that she would work harder on her homework tonight. Hermione picked up her books slowly and made her way out of the door. The hallways were completely full by this time much to her annoyance and she waited impatiently for the crowd to start walking at a relatively normal pace. She saw Draco at the other end of the hallway going in the opposite direction and caught his eye. He smiled at her frustration and winked at her. Hermione smiled at him and then stuck her tongue out at him. The line finally started moving and he disappeared from her sight.

Hermione finally made it to the Gryffindor common room and went up to her room to put all her books down. She was puzzled because she noticed a piece of parchment on her neat bed. Cautiously, she opened it up.

_Hermione,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Black Lake after classes._

_Harry_

She grabbed a cloak and rushed through the school. Her promise to focus on her homework before her date had completely left her mind as she made her way outside. The weather was actually nice for once she noticed. Hermione saw that Harry's form by the lake and joined him.

"Hey," Hermione said awkwardly as she sat down.

"Hey," Harry replied, "I've been thinking about this for months, so I'm just going to be blunt. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you this year. I was your best friend and I completely let you down."

"You should be," she replied a bit angry, "I've imagined this conversation a million times in my head. You were my best friend, Harry! I stood by you when even Ron left you. I thought that we were better friends then that."

Harry sighed, "I know you have and I always appreciated it. I got caught up in the drama and I feel terrible about it. We are better friends then that."

"I didn't trust Emma from day one. I'm so angry even now that you guys believed her word over mine. You were so hypocritical. You're angry that I'm hanging out with Slytherins, but she did the exact same thing. I understand that you believed Ron to some extent, but you didn't even care to hear my side of the story! I was crushed and he made everyone hate me. All my friends that I thought would stick by me through anything left me. My enemies became my true friends. How is that even possible?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"I know and I feel awful. I was a terrible friend, but I'm trying to fix it now. I'm not perfect and I make mistakes. Is there ever a chance that you would forgive me? I don't know about you, but I need you in my life. It feels not having a sister around anymore," he told her.

"I miss you too Harry, but where do we even begin? You betrayed my trust and that's going to take so much time to build no matter how quickly I want to jump back into how things were," she asked him.

"I think it's possible if we both try. I'm not asking for today, I know that's impossible. I'm just asking if we could ever be close again some day," Harry asked.

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes, 'If Ginny or Ron had asked me, I would say no right off the back. It's a good thing you're not them, because I think it's possible. What's going on with you that you needed to reach out to me though?"

"I don't know where to start. So many things have happened since we last talked. I'm going to be a father apparently," Harry informed her.

Her jaw dropped at the news, "What?! How and who?"

"Let's just say that you were right about Emma. Apparently I'm the dad, but I can't exactly be too sure. It's also a dangerous time for anyone to find out so can you keep this on the down low?" he told her.

"Wow, I didn't expect that at all. Yeah, I won't tell anyone don't worry about it. I finally found out who my biological family is," Hermione said quietly.

"I wondered about that a lot actually. Who is it?" Harry asked her.

"It's the Zabinis actually. It's funny, because Blaise is one of my best friends now that I thought of as a brother. It turns out he actually is my brother. I haven't met the family yet though," she replied.

"I'm sure you'll be fine and they'll love you. You are after all Hermione Granger. So it makes sense that you're a pureblood after all," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm so blessed to have had the parents that I did have. They were so amazing and I wouldn't be who I am without them. I actually understand the muggle world unlike most purebloods," Hermione laughed sadly.

"What do you mean they were amazing? Did something happen to them?" Harry asked worried.

She looked out at the lake for a bit, "They passed away in a car crash this year."

"You're kidding," he stated, "I'm the biggest ass you'll ever meet. Feel free to punch me."

"I'm good," Hermione told him.

"No seriously. What kind of friend doesn't even know? Are you okay?" Harry asked her concerned.

"I miss them obviously," she said uncomfortably, "Look Harry, I wasn't kidding when I said I missed you. As much as I loved catching up with you, I can't just be the same person I was before. Too much has happened and I've changed. I think you'll make a great dad if Emma's kid is really yours, but I need some time."

"I understand," Harry said giving her a hand up, "If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"I know, thanks," Hermione told him as she gave him a quick hug and left for her common room.

Hermione was happy that she had had that much needed talk with Harry, but she was now in a sad mood. He had brought up her parents and even though she had been busy, she still thought of them constantly. Her mother was her best friend and it was hard to lose that. Hermione was disappointed that she was in this mood before her date with Draco. She tried as hard as she could to shake it, but she struggled.

When Hermione was finally in her dorm, she quickly looked through her clothes to decide what she would wear. She couldn't think of anything that would be versatile enough for a date. Deciding to do her hair first, she grabbed her wand and muttered a couple spells she had learnt from Pansy. Her hair started curling perfectly and she smiled. She decided to leave it down so it could pass as casual. Hermione applied some blush on her cheeks as well as some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She usually didn't wear this much makeup, but it was a special occasion and she felt like going all out.

She stood in front of her trunk and looked through all the clothes she had. Going through all of them, she couldn't think of anything that would look good. Deciding to give up she sat on her bed with a huff.

"Is anything wrong?" Pavarti asked as she entered the room.

"I'm alright thanks," Hermione replied quietly.

She sighed, "I know I haven't been the greatest friend, Hermione. I never believed the rumours about you and I know that you know that as well. I'm sorry for not sticking up for you the way Pansy did, but let me help you out now. What seems to be the trouble?"

"i know and I forgive you. I can't find anything to wear for my date tonight. I don't even know what I should be wearing," she replied exasperated.

"Does this date happen to be with Draco Malfoy?" Pavarti asked smiling, "I'm sure we can find something. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Yeah it's with Draco and I'm not sure. He wants to keep it a surprise," Hermione answered starting to smile.

"Finally a smile! You're quite lucky, he's quite the catch. A surprise...." she trailed off, "Wait let me see your clothes."

Pavarti started looking through her clothes carefully setting some clothes to the side. Hermione was thankful she was getting help, because she had been starting to become frustrated. It was the the impression she wanted to make on Draco after they've come all this way. Finally Pavarti made a sound of delight and gave Hermione a white dress. Hermione remembered getting that dress with her mother during the summer. It was a casual spring/summer dress that she had never worn before.

"Pavarti are you sure?" Hermione asked unsure.

"Yes, now go put it on," she told Hermione as she pushed her towards the bathroom.

After changing into it, she stepped out of the bathroom to a smiling Pavarti.

"You look gorgeous. He's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight," Pavarti commented.

Hermione turned to look in a mirror and was surprised at her reflection. The white dress complimented her naturally tanned skin and dark hair. It was a beautiful empire waist dress and she was thankful for Pavarti's help.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I couldn't think of anything to wear," Hermione told her.

"Don't worry about it. Now hurry and leave before you're late. Don't forget to fill me in on Malfoy's reaction," Pavarti smiled as she walked Hermione out of the dorms.

Everyone in the dorms seemed to stop to look at Hermione with Pavarti. It had been so long since they had seen her with a fellow Gryffindor. Hermione saw Harry in the corner of the room and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Pavarti told her to hurry and Hermione walked quickly to her meeting spot with Draco. Huge butterflies had developed in her stomach even though she knew that it was only Draco. That part made her excited. Hermione was finally getting her chance with him and her heart stopped when she saw him in front of their common room. He looked amazing and she knew he hadn't noticed her yet.

Draco finally turned to her and a smile lit up his face that matched her goofy grin.

"I thought you were going to stand me up," Draco joked.

"I was thinking about it, but then I thought of the free food," Hermione joked back.

"You look amazing," he said as he grabbed her hand to lead her.

She smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Come on, we both know that I look incredible," Draco said cockily.

"Yeah sure whatever you say," Hermione replied laughing.

Draco lead her around the school ignoring her questions. She hated not knowing something and she knew that he had done it on purpose. He just knew her too well she guessed. After walking through a million hallways, Draco finally lead her to a door. Covering her eyes, he lead her into the room.

"Okay, can I see where we are?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Draco laughed, "Yes, you can finally see where we are."

As Hermione opened her eyes, she was in awe at what she saw. It looked like they were in another common room. Huge windows let the sun shine in illuminating the room. If that wasn't better, there was a table filled with food right beside the window. The room was filled with furniture and she was surprised to see it empty.

"Where are we?" she asked amazed.

"We're in an abandoned part of the castle. I'm assuming this use to be a common room, but I've never seen anyone even near this end of the castle. The house elves still continually clean it though, so it's safe," Draco explained, "I've been using this as a get away for the past few years. I know we've gone through some rough patches, but I believe that we're both here for a reason. This is the only thing I haven't told you. Shall we eat before it gets cold?"

"Yes please, I'm famished. Thank you for bringing me here, Draco. It really means the world to me," Hermione told him as they sat down, "You really went all out here."

"You deserve to be pampered," he explained.

"Thanks?" Hermione said as they began eating.

They ate the delicious food slowly while talking about everything and anything. Hermione loved the way that Draco talked to her. It was like he wasn't scared of being judged and acted completely like himself. It was one of the things she loved about him. She loved that he was able to understand her love of books and keep up with any kind of intellectual conversation. It was something she couldn't do with Harry or Ron and she realized that if had ended up with either of them, she wouldn't have been happy. A house elf came in to light the fire in the fireplace as the sun started to go down. Finishing their meal, they decided to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Draco sat down pulling Hermione on him so that she was leaning against him.

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked her.

Hermione smiled, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Come on, you know you can trust me," he said gently.

"I know I can. I just had a conversation with Harry before our date. He apologized for the way he treated me," she explained.

"He should, he didn't treat you very well. Did you forgive him?" Draco asked curiously.

"I know he's truly sorry, so yes I did. I told him I couldn't go back to the way we were for right now. We caught up on everything going on each others' lives," Hermione told him, "Talking with him kind of reminded me of my parents though."

He held her tighter, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never wanted you to be able to relate to that part of my life. It's normal to be sad when you think of them though. That won't ever go away."

"I know it won't. I know that they're looking out for me. I'm lucky that I have Blaise as my brother though. I'm so nervous to meet them," Hermione confessed.

"Don't be, his parents are amazing people. They're going to welcome you right away. It might be awkward at first when you don't know how to act around each other,but that'll fade. I'll be there with Pansy and Blaise if you ever need anything," Draco promised.

"Thanks, I honestly appreciate everything you've done for me," she smiled up at him and kissed him slowly.

Hermione was kind of surprised when he ended it as quickly as he did, but shrugged it off.

"I know we said we would take it slow, but I couldn't stand the thought of another guy thinking he could have you. I love you Hermione and I want the whole world to know this time instead of it being hidden. I want nothing, but to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked her quietly.

"Of course I would love to. We're not rushing into things either. We've been on the verge of dating for two years, it's about time it happened," Hermione smiled.

Draco looked happier than she had seen him in a long time and he kissed her deeply and Hermione felt like melting in his arms. She smiled at the thought of finally being his girlfriend and felt him smile as well. It had taken them two years to get to this point, but in her opinion he was worth the wait.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"So, what should we do?" Pansy asked Blaise awkwardly.

"No idea," he said as he sunk into the Slytherin chair.

"How do you think Draco and Hermione's date is going?" she asked him.

Blaise sighed at the tension still apparent between them, "I'm guessing she's his girlfriend at this point unless he messed it up. Then I would have to beat him up."

"He's asking Hermione out?" Pansy said happily, "It's about time those two got together! They both deserve to be happy, especially with the past two years being what they have been. I still can't believe their history."

"Me neither, I can't even imagine Draco not being there. Can you even imagine Draco falling in love with Hermione of all people last year? He was such an ass to her," he commented.

"I know it's strange. I'm happy though. They're pretty much the perfect couple by the way they balance each other out," she said.

"You're such a girl," Blaise laughed, "I hope you're not expecting to reply to that."

"Not really actually," she giggled, "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Want me to join you?" Blaise asked her.

"No thanks, it'll be a short one don't worry about it," Pansy said as she got up, "I'll see you later."

Pansy walked out of the Slytherin common room to stretch her legs. She was feeling quite restless and she could only handle Blaise in small doses at the moment. Too much awkwardness isn't good for you, well it was just too uncomfortable. If someone would have told her that her life would turn out this way, Pansy wouldn't have believed them and cursed them silly. This had actually been a good year despite her fight with Blaise. They would turn out alright though, she just knew it. It was starting to get late so the castle looked quite eerie. For a softie like Dumbledore, it was weird how cold this castle could look. Pansy turned to the abandoned hallway that her and Harry started talking for the first time. .That was something else that was hard to believe. She could tolerate the Boy Wonder.

"So who do we have here," a voice came down the hallway.

Pansy froze, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet an old friend Pansy? I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't been able to see you for quite some time," he smirked as he approached her.

"Get away from me before I call a teacher Flint," Pansy spat.

Marcus Flint sneered, "You know what would happen if you did that. Now where is my hello kiss?"

"Why are you here," she trembled, "I'm with Blaise. Don't you think of touching me."

"You need a real man. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about us?" he asked her.

"How did you get in here? I would gladly forget it you if I could," Pansy retorted, "Blaise and Draco know now so you're not going to get away with this."

"I can do whatever the hell I want and you better believe it," Flint told her as he approached her.

Pansy's eyes were wide as she tried backing up, but he was quickly gaining on her. She tried running, but he quickly caught up to her and slammed her against a wall. He smirked as he kissed her roughly against her struggles. It reminded her of last year and she could feel tears starting. She kneed him and quickly ran for her life. She didn't stop running until she got to the common room. Blaise was still sitting on the couch and looked up when she arrived.

"Pansy, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," Pansy said in a flat voice.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Blaise repeated himself.

"Nothing, get away from me," she screeched as he tried to touch her.

Blaise looked shocked, "What is wrong with you?"

Pansy started to cry again, "I'm so sorry Blaise. I didn't mean to do that."

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

"He's back," she said quietly,

"Who?" he asked nervously fearing the answer.

Pansy took a breath, "Marcus Flint."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" Blaise said angrily.

"No," she said weakly.

"What did he do?" he asked.

When Pansy didn't answer, he repeated himself.

Pansy just looked at him with her sad hazel eyes before promptly passing out.

Blaise sighed as he brought the girl he loved to her dorm and put her gently in her bed. He remembered last year vividly and how broken Pansy had become. It was just like Flint to come back and terrorize her one last time before they went to war. He would have to wait until she woke up before she could get the details. Blaise knew that going to Draco wouldn't be a good idea, because then Hermione would need to know. They trusted her, it was just a hard subject to discuss. He looked at Pansy promising to keep her safe this time. There was no way that pig was getting close to her again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What exactly happened between Flint and Pansy? The adoption will become a focus next chapter as well as Pansy's little problem. Let me know what you think =).**

**Please review!**


	16. Update

I'm terribly sorry for not continuing this story. I wrote it two years ago and I've tried so many times to return to it, but I haven't been able to. I understand things now that I used to only imagine. I'm honestly still in love with this story. The characters, the plot, everything. That is why with I'm hoping your support, I'm going to rewrite it. It's going to be different, but the plot will still very much be the same. I think you will all like the changes that I'm going to be making. So keep an eye out for updates and don't be surprised if it's different in any way. Thank you so much for all the support you've shown me since I started writing in the very beginning. It means a lot to me. It will be renamed _Living Backwards_.


	17. Update 2

Hello Everyone! Alright, so as I promised a long time ago I am going to rewrite and post the new version of this story. I already started to write the first chapter and then I figured, why don't I let you guys have some input. What did you love about this story and what did you absolutely hate? What did I overdo or didn't do enough of? I wrote this story a long time ago, so I understand if it's hard to remember. Thank you for your input; this story will probably be a lot different. I started writing that one back when I was in high school and I'm now in university. I've learned a lot, so it will be reflected in my writing. Thank you for your time .


End file.
